La curiosidad mató al gato, o mejor dicho, a Daichi
by LoveHearthDaiSuga
Summary: Casualmente Daichi encuentra el móvil de Suga en el salón del club. Sin saber por qué, una curiosidad lo invade, husmeando en el aparato de su amigo, descubriendo cosas que era mejor dejar ocultas. Todo por su estúpida curiosidad.
1. Inusual curiosidad

Caminaba a paso normal por la calle, aún quedaban unos minutos para llegar a tiempo, por lo que no se apresuró. No podía negar que sentía bastante frio, y lamentaba no llevar puesta siquiera una bufanda o guantes, pero de todas maneras no estaba acostumbrado. Los rayos del sol comenzaban a asomarse tímidamente, deseando que calentaran su cuerpo conforme el tiempo avanzara.

Llegó a la preparatoria Karasuno y entró en esta, no deseaba llegar tarde a su primera clase del día, matemáticas, en la que de por sí el profesor era un amargado que le haría sacar más de un suspiro de cansancio. Entró a su aula, encontrando esta casi llena. Suga se encontraba sentado en su respectivo asiento. Caminó hasta él y le saludo.

\- Hola, Suga – Saludó al peli plateado, sentándose delante del nombrado.

\- Hola, Daichi, ¿Qué tal? – Hablaron unos instantes antes de que el profesor. llegara y comenzaran las clases.

El día transcurrió normal. De vez en cuando se encontró con sus compañeros de equipo por los pasillos, pero la mayor parte del tiempo estuvo con Suga, como acostumbraba.

Almorzó junto Suga y Asahi en la azotea, de vez en cuando iban allí. Momentos después llegó Nishinoya y les robó su amigo gigante, que se veía aun mas grande al lado de Noya, pero decidieron omitir comentarios, no acostumbraban molestar al líbero por su estatura.

Una vez terminaba la jornada de clases se estiró y relajó. Era hora de jugar voleibol.

Se cambió ropa en el salón del club y luego espero a sus demás amigos en la primera planta. El golpe de los remates y los balones chocando en el suelo se escuchaban a lo lejos. Ya se encontraba caminando acompañado de Suga y Asahi hacia el gimnasio, conversando. Una vez dentro del lugar donde jugaban, el pequeño líbero corrió hacia ellos.

\- ¡Asahi! – Gritó Noya acercándose al nombrado, saludando a los tres integrantes de 3º año.

\- ¿Hace cuanto comenzaron a entrenar? – Preguntó Suga a Noya. A lo lejos se escuchaban los gritos de una discusión entre Hinata y Kageyama, sacándole un suspiro a Suga y a Asahi una sonrisa nerviosa, ya que vio al capitán caminar furioso hasta ellos, para hacerlos callar.

\- Recién comenzamos, estuvimos calentando un buen rato – Respondió Noya caminando a la cancha para continuar recibiendo los remates de un sumiso Hinata por la bronca que le dio Daichi – Vamos chicos – Incitó Noya llamando a Suga y Asahi a jugar.

El balón estaba en lo alto, aclamando ser golpeado y anotar un punto. Daichi saltó tanto como pudo, encontrándose con el bloqueo de Kageyama y Tsukishima. No acostumbraba hacer remates pero Asahi estaba inhabilitado tras correr por una recepción sacándolo de la cancha, pero Suga no tuvo opción, conocía el ángulo perfecto en el que Daichi golpeaba el balón, y se encontrara cómodo, ahora solo restaba poder anotar frente un bloqueo que sin negarlo, le cohibía. Golpeó tan fuerte como pudo, era el último punto, el que definiría la victoria, y no deseaba darle una oportunidad al equipo contrario de remontar el juego. Las manos de Kageyama se abrieron forzosamente tras el remate de Daichi, no logró dirigir el balón al suelo enemigo, pero el rebote que provocó en Kageyama fue lo suficientemente fuerte para echar a volar el balón, aún cuando el pequeño Hinata corrió y saltó tras él, no logro alcanzarlo. Ganaron.

\- ¡Sí! – Gritaron junto a Daichi sus demás compañeros, Suga, Asahi y Ennoshita tras haber ganado.

\- Bien hecho, rey – Molestó Tsukishima a Kageyama, tras su débil bloqueo. La verdad ninguno de los dos esperaba un remate tan fuerte del Capitán, parecía haber puesto toda su fuerza en el.

\- Cállate – Gritó Kageyama, mientras Tsukishima salía de la cancha, caminando hacia Yamaguchi.

\- Cállense los dos – Habló con falso enojo Tanaka, tratando de imponer orden, aunque sinceramente nadie le prestó atención.

\- Ese fue un buen remate Dai-san – Elogió el As del equipo.

\- Y seria el ultimo, no creía poder volver hacerlo, así que puse todo lo que me quedaba de energía en él – Daichi dijo resignado, pensando en lo malo que habría sido que los chicos lograran seguir jugando y contra atacar.

\- No seas llorón – Suga golpeó levemente sus costillas, sacándole un quejido al capitán – ¡Chicos ese era el último partido, ordenemos y pueden retirarse! – Gritó el peli plateado, para luego dirigirle una mirada a Daichi, quien le agradeció silenciosamente por el aviso que debía de dar él, no Suga, pero se veía bastante cansado como para hablar.

\- Capitán – Hablaron Hinata y Kageyama, llamando la atención de Daichi – ¿Podemos quedarnos un poco más? Nosotros nos encargaremos del aseo – Dijo Hinata. Kageyama solamente asentía con su cabeza. Al capitán no le costó mucho responder, no hallaba problema en que los chicos quisieran mejorar.

\- Está bien – Daichi tomó asiento cerca de la puerta del gimnasio. Los de primero festejaron entre ellos y fueron a continuar jugando.

Los demás se fueron marchando de a poco, quedando solamente Hinata, Kageyama, Daichi y Suga, quien recogió unos pocos balones y los llevo hasta Kageyama, para que continuara dándole pases al peli naranjo, luego se dirigió hacia el capitán.

\- Cada vez estas más viejo – Suga puso ambas manos en su cintura, mirándole con una sonrisa burlona.

\- Tú haces que me canse – Daichi lo miró hacia arriba, refiriéndose al último pase que Suga le dirigió.

\- Eh… - Suga rascó levemente su mejilla, a los ojos de Daichi – Es que Asahi estaba muy lejos – Se cruzó de brazos y levantó su mentón un tanto, dando una razón que de por sí ya era bastante obvia, Daichi solo le estaba molestando. El capitán solo rió, por su cómico y un poco ¿tierno? comportamiento - ¿Nos vamos?

\- Me quedare un rato mas, tal vez juegue con los chicos – Daichi se puso de pie, mirando a su amigo. El peli plateado se sorprendió un poco, ya que sabía que su capitán no acostumbraba quedarse más tiempo del necesario a jugar, no desde que iban en primer año.

\- Bueno – Sonrió Suga – Adiós chicos – Alzó su mano casi saliendo del gimnasio – Nos vemos, Daichi – Le sonrió a su capitán, corriendo hacia el cuarto del club.

\- Adiós, Suga – Sonrió para sí mismo. Observando la silueta de Suga alejarse entre la oscuridad hasta llegar al salón del club.

Una ola de recuerdos invadió su mente. Suga. Triste. Perder el puesto de armador oficial del equipo. Confesar al entrenador Ukai que sea cual sea la situación, él estaría allí para jugar momentáneamente por Kageyama en caso de cualquier emergencia. No podía evitarlo, se había preocupado por Suga, es decir, es su amigo.

Pero debía admitir que por sobre todo, admiraba la valentía y determinación que Suga desprendía en aquellos momentos, siempre pensando en lo mejor para el equipo, lo que le convenía, aún si eso lo llevaba a estar en las bancas.

Notó algunas veces lo decaído que Suga se veía, no era el mismo, era un Suga falso que puso un par de corazas evitando demostrar como verdaderamente se sentía. Pero él no era nadie para hablar, había guardado silencio, casi haciendo la vista gorda tras lo que pasaba justo frente sus ojos, pero… ¿Qué podía hacer él? Vamos, Suga nunca admitiría que no se encontraba bien, así era él, de los que cargan con todo ellos mismo. ¿Acaso le daba vergüenza señalar lo triste que estaba por dentro?, ¿era humillante? Daichi no lo sabía, no recordaba haber estado en aquella posición en la que el armador estuvo hace unos meses.

Pero ahora, últimamente, Suga se había demostrado radiante más de alguna vez, casi parecía superar todo el mar de emociones – que supuso Daichi – que Suga vivió. Él tampoco podía evitarlo. Sentía un peso de encima caer de una vez por todas, evitando preocuparse demás por su amigo armador, pero agregando la culpa de su indiferencia frente al estado un tanto depresivo de Suga, volvía casi al mismo hoyo del que creyó haber escapado. El debió actuar, ayudar a Suga, aun cuando este era un cabeza dura que se negaría a recibir ayuda diciendo; _"no pasa nada, estoy bien"_ , debió actuar. Se repetía eso a si mismo muchas veces, aunque ahora con menos frecuencia.

Decidió despejar su mente, de nada le servía pensar en todo aquello, ya todo estaba mejor - Vamos Hinata – Daichi se posicionó en el lado contrario de la cancha donde se encontraban los otros dos, a hacer las recepciones.

Secó su rostro con la blanca toalla, sacando el sudor, luego bebió agua y se dirigió afuera del gimnasio. Los chicos harían el aseo, ellos mismo le dijeron que podía retirarse, sacando una sonrisa en el capitán, parecían ser ellos los líderes.

Abrió la puerta del salón del club, entrando en este, para luego cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Tomó su bolso en el que se encontraba su ropa de colegio, sacó de este la sudadera del uniforme deportivo, poniéndoselo en el proceso.

Echó un último vistazo a su alrededor, cerciorándose si algo se le quedaba, cuando de pronto algo llamo su atención. Se inclino recogiendo lo que reconoció como un celular, era de Suga, conocía su móvil. Seextrañoó del descuido del armador, él siempre lograba ser bastante cuidadoso con sus pertenencias. Desbloqueó la pantalla, percatándose de que no tenía algún sistema de seguridad, solamente debía deslizar su dedo por la pantalla e ingresaría al móvil de Suga. Tragó duro, sintiendo unos pequeños nervios en el estomago. Él no era chismoso ni nada, prefería mantenerse al margen de esto y entregar el móvil a Suga, pero sentía el pequeño bichito de la curiosidad en su mente. No era correcto, estaba invadiendo la privacidad de su amigo. Repetía una y otra vez en su mente que Suga era bastante descuidado al no tener alguna seguridad en su celular, algún código de bloqueo o un patrón.

La puerta se abrió de improviso dando paso al pequeño Hinata y al gruñón de Kageyama. En ningún momento escucho sus pasos por afuera del salón. Sin saber por qué lo hizo, guardó el móvil de Suga sigilosamente en el bolsillo de su pantalón, como si le hubieran pillado en algo malo.

\- Daichi-san, pensé que te habías ido – Habló el pequeño con el Capitán. Kageyama pasó desinteresado a recoger sus cosas.

\- Ya me iba, adiós chicos – Daichi salió del salón, con el corazón en la mano. ¿Por qué razón se comportaba así?, no estaba haciendo nada malo.

Una vez fuera del establecimiento se sintió un poco más cómodo, por alguna razón se había puesto nervioso tras casi ser descubierto con el móvil de Suga. La situación pudo haberse dado para varios mal entendidos, aunque dudaba que los chicos de primero lo acusaran de algo. Él solamente había pillado el móvil de su amigo, y no dudaría en hacerlo llegar a sus manos, sin husmear en el. El día de mañana se lo devolvería, aunque deseaba que el peli plateado no se alterara mucho tras la pérdida de su móvil siendo que lo tenía él mismo. De todos modos, sería una manera de enseñarle una lección sobre el cuidado de sus cosas.

Llegó a su casa, recibiendo el saludo de su madre que se encontraba en la cocina preparando la cena al parecer. Le devolvió el saludo y subió a su habitación. Deseaba darse una ducha.

Entró a su dormitorio, dejando su bolso en el suelo, cerca de su escritorio. Se sacó la sudadera, dejándola colgada la silla de su escritorio. Por último, metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón deportivo, encontrándose con el móvil propio y el de Suga. Sacó ambos, dejando el suyo en su velador y el del armador lo tiró en su cama.

Una pequeña luz parpadeaba en el móvil de Suga, tal vez anunciaba la llegada de un mensaje, o una notificación. Su mirada quedó con toda la atención de la lucecilla, invitándolo a que lo revisara. Se cuestionó si lo que pensaba hacer era correcto o no, cuerdo o loco, normal o anormal, pero con un par de dudas, caminó hacia su cama, tomando asiento al lado del móvil.

Debería llamar a la mamá de Suga y anunciar el paradero del móvil de su amigo, que estaba a salvo y sin ni un rasguño. Sí, eso haría.

Ya teniendo una excusa para ingresar en el móvil de Suga, lo tomó con su mano derecha, cuidadosamente, con miedo a romperlo aun cuando ya sabía que era imposible romperlo con solo tocarlo.

Prendió la pantalla del aparato presionando el pequeño botón que se encontraba en el lado lateral derecho. La imagen de un cielo estrellado se presentó, a un lado estaba la hora y la fecha de hoy. Leyó detenidamente lo que decía abajo; "desliza para desbloquear". Frunció el ceño, dudando. Su dedo índice se arrastro por la pantalla, dejando otra imagen de un pequeño gato color naranjo claro de fondo. Daichi sonrió levemente, a Suga le gustaban los gatos.

Sus ojos instintivamente fueron a dar con el ícono nombrado "Contactos", preparado para hacer la llamada a la madre de Suga. Pero su dedo índice, totalmente en desacuerdo, se dirigió hacia la famosa red social llamada "Facebook".

Soltó un suspiro. Había hecho aquello por inercia, casi como si en realidad, muy en lo profundo de sí mismo, deseaba saber qué cosas tenía Suga en su móvil. ¿Qué podría contener?, ¿Suga tendrá secretos?, ¿Con quién hablara?, ¿Tendrá novia?, ¿Qué buscara en el navegador?, ¿Qué fotos tendrá? Preguntas y más preguntas nacían inconscientemente en su cerebro, obligándolo a hacer más fuerte la curiosidad que sentía en aquellos instantes.

Sintiendo una opresión en el pecho y un sentimiento de asco hacia sí mismo. Estaba en la cuenta de Facebook de Suga, lo cual era obvio. Con su dedo temblando levemente, ingreso a conversaciones con personas que él no conocía y una que otra sí, pero a la mayoría no. Conversaciones corrientes, con amigos y – al parecer – familiares. Nada de otro mundo. No prestaba mucha atención, más que nada las leía por encima, tratando de terminar pronto y satisfacer el bichito de la curiosidad que comenzaba a nutrirse descubriendo un par de cosas de Suga. Cuando terminó - o mejor dicho, se aburrió - cerró la aplicación, soltando un suspiro cansado. No había hallado nada raro o interesante.

Bloqueó el móvil ajeno, recapacitando. Se sentía… raro, no muy bien, después de todo, era como si traicionara la confianza de Suga, algo así. Podría definirse mejor como… ¿culpa? No lo sabía muy bien pero era lo que más se aproximaba respecto a su estado anímico.

Comenzó a temblar su pierna derecha, pero era un movimiento programado que hacia cuando se hallaba nervioso u ansioso. El móvil en su mano aun seguía invitándolo a que entrara en él.

Se tiró hacia atrás, recostándose en su cama, con el móvil de Suga en su mano derecha. La luz de la ampolleta le molestaba ya que le daba de lleno en los ojos, cegándolo, por lo que cubrió su vista con su mano izquierda.

¿Por qué tenía el leve interés en saber qué tenía Suga en su celular? Era como si de pronto la curiosidad hubiera tomado el control de su cuerpo. Él no era así, nunca, con nada ni con nadie. Le daba igual lo que hiciera la gente, eran sus vidas, sus problemas, sus secretos, ¿Quién era el para revisar cosas ajenas?

Una batalla mental dio inicio. ¿Qué sería lo peor que podría encontrar? No dudaba el que Suga sea un tipo bastante "limpio" y hallaba casi escasa la probabilidad de hallar algo interesante o sospechoso. Pero, por esa misma razón era que la curiosidad lo invadía. No podía no tener secretos, todos tienen, ¿Verdad? Y solo la única posibilidad de encontrar algo nuevo sobre el pulcro de Suga, le emocionaba.

Neutralizó sus pensamientos. Dejó de sentir y callaron las voces en su mente. Levantó su cuerpo, con clara determinación a continuar en su osadía. Con la mente fría, relajado, pero con su cuerpo caliente y temblando, presionó el ícono de la "galería". Era algo que desde hace un buen rato tenía ganas de revisar, sinceramente.

Habían varias carpetas, entre ellas: "Familia", "Gatos", "Karasuno", "yo", "salidas", "fondos".

En la carpeta "familia" no era necesario explicar mucho, fotos de Suga junto a su madre, su padre, alguna que otra persona que conocía y otras no. Una vez finalizó la revisión de esta sección de imágenes, soltó un suspiro pesado. Sentía en sus hombros crecer la culpa, poco a poco.

Descartó por completo la carpeta "gatos", ya sea porque no era de su interés y dudaba encontrar algo interesante.

En "fondos", solamente halló fondos de pantalla.

En la carpeta "salidas", dudó que clase de fotos hallaría. Pronto, la respuesta fue visible para sus ojos. Imágenes de Suga junto a unas chicas – que no conocía, aunque no era la gran cosa -, estaba él mismo junto a Asahi en una que otra, algunas en Tokio de cuando fueron al partido de práctica contra Nekoma. También estaban los chicos de Karasuno junto a los de Nekoma. Sonrió levemente, Suga apreciaba incluso a personas que conocía poco pero le agradaban.

Suspiró. La ultima carpeta era "yo", refiriéndose Suga a él mismo. Ingresó en aquel conjunto de fotos, encontrándose en casi todas con el rostro de Suga. Presionó la primera imagen y comenzó a deslizar su dedo hacia el lado izquierdo de la pantalla, mirando todas las fotografías.

Una que otra imagen le causaba gracia. Suga haciendo caras raras, comiendo algunas cosas, jugando con un pequeño gato naranjo claro – que parecía ser el felino que Suga tendría como fondo de pantalla – y algunas donde probaba estilos de peinados, que fueron los que más carcajadas le sacaron al moreno metiche.

Aún con la sonrisa boba que tenia mientras miraba los peinados de Suga, siguió deslizando su dedo, esperando encontrarse con otra imagen graciosa. Grave error. De pronto, y sin esperárselo, se encontró con algo que detuvo su corazón. Su boca se abrió inconscientemente, sintió como sus ojos se abrían cada vez más y su respiración se detenía. Su mandíbula comenzó a tiritar, su agarre al móvil casi cesó peligrando la caída del aparato. No sabía cómo reaccionar, que hacer, que decir, que pensar o como actuar frente a esto, por lo que bloqueó el móvil y lo dejo a un lado suyo.

Fue como una cachetada o un balde de agua fría caer sobre su cuerpo, él mismo se había buscado aquello, ¿no le gustó husmear en el móvil de Suga?, ahora debía quedarse callado y aguantar.

Golpeó sus mejillas con sus manos, como siempre lo hacía cuando se hallaba nervioso o con falta de confianza. No podía ser real, tal vez vio mal la imagen y se hizo ideas erróneas en su cabeza, sí, eso debía ser. Creyendo sus – obviamente falsas – excusas respecto a lo que en ese momento pensaba, tomó el móvil nuevamente, y lo desbloqueó. Comprobó que el protagonista de la imagen era nadie más que Suga. El rostro de Daichi ahora tenía una expresión de sorpresa y ¿terror?, no lo sabía muy bien, pero podía afirmar que nunca pensó encontrarse con tales imágenes en el móvil de su querido amigo.

Respiró tratando de calmarse, pero no pudo. ¡Es que no podía ser!, era imposible, no lo creía, se arrepintió enormemente haber desbloqueado el móvil recientemente.

No se sentía capaz de mirar el aparato, por lo que su mirada estaba hacia arriba, mentalizándose para echar un último vistazo. Bajó la mirada, solamente necesitaba comprobarlo una vez más, y en definitiva, sí, era Suga quien aparecía en aquella imagen.

Un trasero blanco, mostrando el anillo rosado hacia la cámara, como si lo saludara, estaba posado en la pantalla, para Daichi. El rostro de perfil de Suga se observara mirando sobre su hombro izquierdo, tratando de mirar a la cámara, en una extraña posición, doblándose para posar o asegurarse de que la imagen saliera bien.

¿Por qué Suga fotografiaba sus partes intimas?, hacía dudar mucho a Daichi y un montón de preguntas se agolpaban en su mente, pero la que mas destacaba era… ¿Suga era gay? Sonó tan mal y solamente lo había mencionado en su cabeza. Él no juzgaría al peli plateado, era su mejor amigo, casi como su hermano, pero era la única suposición que podía hacer tras las osadas fotografías que Suga guardaba en su móvil.

Para Daichi sería normal – si eso fuera posible o fuera la decisión más cuerda – fotografiar su hombría y no su trasero, era cosa de ¿sentido común?, no lo sabía, pero que el armador fotografiara esas partes de su cuerpo, ¿querrá indicar algo? Tal vez solamente tenía curiosidad de cómo se vería su trasero, o se dañó tras quien sabe algún accidente y trataba de inspeccionar su retaguardia. Inconscientemente trataba de engañarse a sí mismo, pero la única respuesta que se repetía en su mente era: Suga es gay o en el mejor de los casos, bisexual. Se sorprendió de sí mismo, ¿Por qué decía aquello como si fuera un alivio o la opción correcta?, sea cual sea la orientación sexual de su mejor amigo, le daba igual, él le apoyaría. Sacudió su cabeza tras pensar cosas innecesarias.

Su dedo se deslizó pasando a la siguiente imagen, casi con miedo.

La mano del moreno con el que sujetaba el móvil apretó un tanto fuerte el aparato, mientras mordía su mejilla por dentro.

Suga estaba de perfil, levantando su pierna izquierda y afirmándola en su cama, resaltando su trasero, mientras que miraba sobre su hombro izquierdo nuevamente. Todo esto frente a un espejo.

El capitán tragó duro. La cámara lograba tapar un poco el rostro de Suga, lo que Daichi agradecía mentalmente ya que no creía poder reconocer al amador en tales posiciones y tan… desnudo. No sabía si agradecer o maldecir la buena cámara que tenía el móvil. La imagen estaba bastante detallada aún cuando Suga se encontraba alejado del espejo.

El trasero de Suga lograba sobresalir bastante, no sabía si el armador lo hacía apropósito o realmente tenía el trasero tan… ¿grande? No sabía muy bien cómo definir aquello, era como dos par de cerros cubiertos por la nieve – haciendo alusión a la blanca piel del armador – que era lo que más resaltaba en la imagen, ya que ese era el propósito de Suga, ¿no?

Deslizó el dedo nuevamente, esta vez con un poco mas de determinación, no esperaba encontrar algo más impresionante o inesperado de lo que ya había visto. Grave fue su error al pensar eso.

La imagen que tenía frente sus ojos lo había dejado un poco turbado. Suga se hallaba recostado en su cama, pasando sus brazos por debajo de su espalda, llegando a su trasero y abriéndose los glúteos, dejando completamente a la vista su agujero, que dejaba a la imaginación del receptor el qué se sentirá entrar en aquel seductor lugar. Aquello lo había dejado un tanto perturbado, tras el efecto que causaba la imagen en él, pero había otra cosa que lo perturbó más. Y era la sonrisa de Suga mientras miraba a la cámara. Aquella sonrisa que algunas veces le dedicaba a él mismo, estaba en una imagen envuelta en perversidad que le daba cierto toque de malicia, seducción, provocación, y a la vez un lado dulce, tierno, amable e inocente.

De pronto, no sabía cómo o porque razón, ah maldición ¿a quién engañaba?, claro que sabia la razón. Sabia la razón de por qué en ese preciso, maldito, inadecuado, desesperante, erróneo momento, se encontraba con un bulto en su pantalón. No era cierto, ¿verdad? Se angustio y asusto un poco. ¿Se excitó mirando las imágenes de Suga?, no podía ser, imposible. Estaba aterrado, creyendo casi nula la posibilidad de sentir atracción sexual por un hombre, no estaba en sus planes, ni hoy ni nunca, menos con Suga. Era impensable, simplemente ridículo, no tenía lógica. No lo aceptaba.

Sacudió su cabeza, negando. Apartó el móvil de Suga moviendo su mano a la derecha, dejando a su vista su entre pierna marcado. Tragó duro. Suga… ¿se lo provocó? Suga… el chico que estaba desnudo en aquellas fotos y que sin pensarlo le revoloteó las hormonas aun nivel que nunca había llegado.

Está bien, era humano, un adolescente común que como todos tenia las hormonas a flor de piel. Pero ese no era el caso. Él no era así. Nunca se encontraba en estas situaciones. Era rara la vez que desahogaba sus deseos sexuales masturbándose, y clara era la razón ya que nunca lo necesitaba, no acostumbraba tocarse, pero cuando lo hacía, debía ser muy urgente o era porque su límite de abstinencia sobrepasaba sus límites.

Le costó ser sincero consigo mismo, pero de alguna manera, debía admitir que Suga no estaba para nada mal, es decir, se veía bastante atractivo en aquellas imágenes, más aún al descubrir una faceta bastante seductora de parte del armador.

Presionó su bulto contra sí mismo, provocándole una corriente eléctrica en aquella parte y un escalofrió subir por su espina dorsal. Mordió su mejilla interiormente, y gruñó, reprimiendo siquiera un suspiro.

Asustado, cerró las aplicaciones del móvil de Suga, dejándolo junto al de él. Preparó sus cosas para ducharse y se dirigió al baño.

Se desnudó, dejando su ropa sudada en el cesto de la ropa sucia.

El agua comenzó a caer y su cuerpo entró a la ducha, refrescándose por las primeras gotas tibias que ligeramente bajaban la temperatura de su cuerpo. Después de unos segundos el agua tomó una temperatura un tanto elevada, que Daichi decidió disminuir, dejándola en el punto exacto para su gusto.

En ese preciso momento no sentía nada, pero a la vez sentía todo. ¿Cómo debería sentirse en ese momento? Tenía un mar de emociones y sentimientos en lo profundo de su pecho, negándose a estudiar cada uno de ellos para saber que tan mal se encontraba.

Miedo. Vergüenza. Culpa. Tristeza. Rabia.

El miedo lo atribuía a su extraño comportamiento. Se había asustado de sí mismo. Primero por su insistente, infantil y estúpida curiosidad. ¿Quién lo mandó a meter las narices donde no debía? Luego fue por su inesperado ¿gusto? – Si se puede definir así – hacia las fotos de Suga. ¿Ver a su amigo desnudo le había provocado una erección?, se preguntaba, aun sabiendo la clara respuesta, obviamente Suga le había provocado aquello.

Lo que más le aterraba y no hallaba la forma de definirlo era… ¿Excitarte con un hombre te hace gay? No sabía mucho respecto al tema, lo que pensaba era que sí, te hace gay, pero más de alguna vez había escuchado que por ejemplo; besarte con un hombre no te hace gay. Entonces, excitarte con uno tampoco lo haría, ¿verdad? Además, no faltaba agregar que el caso empeoraba tras ser su mejor amigo quien lo había excitado.

Desde aquel sentimiento pasábamos a la vergüenza, y ¿cómo no? Era infaltable, inevitable, sentir vergüenza por todo lo que había visto. Recordaba las imágenes y un calor encendía su rostro de inmediato, pero claro, hace unos momentos estaba disfrutando del show, ya no tenía oportunidad de quejarse. Sentía vergüenza de sí mismo faltaba decir. Fue tan… raro, nuevo, pero no se atrevía a decir repugnante porque sinceramente no lo sentía. Bufó cansado.

Pero no todo era felicidad, aunque dudaba que en algún momento luego de desbloquear el móvil de Suga lo fuera. Este podía ser el peor sentimiento que por dentro lo carcomía. La culpa. De alguna manera había traicionado la confianza de su amigo, así se sentía. Invadir algo tan privado, no debió haberlo hecho, aun cuando se lo repitió en su mente una y otra vez la parte cuerda de su consciencia, hizo oídos sordos y continuo husmeando. No podría mirar a Suga a la cara, este no lo juzgaría mientras no supiera la verdad, pero se hundiría más y más si le mentía a su amigo, volvía a sentir más culpa. ¿Cómo se supone que funcionaba este sentimiento?, ¿siendo sincero? Dudaba poder serlo, con suerte era sincero consigo mismo y ¿lo seria con Suga?

Aquello de alguna manera le entristecía, no sabía exactamente que hacer o que estaba haciendo. Se sentía un poco sucio, mas no asqueado, y no lo decía respecto a Suga, se refería a él mismo. Estaba perdido. ¿Qué haría de ahora en adelante?, ¿Suga era gay?, ¿Por qué nunca se lo conto? – Si ese fuera el caso – Pero era inevitable no sentirse un poco traicionado por su amigo.

Mordió su labio inferior con impotencia. Si tan solo no hubiera recogido el móvil, si tan solo no hubiera husmeado, si tan solo hubiera callado la curiosidad de su mente nada de esto estaría ocurriendo, no se encontraría en esta posición ahora mismo. Era todo tan nuevo, ver así a Suga, de alguna manera lo había herido y tuvo que enterarse de la peor manera, en contra de la voluntad de Suga.

Todo ocurrió tan rápido, que no le daba tiempo a procesar todo y a consciencia, solamente se sentía el peor tipo del mundo, sin exagerar. ¿Era para tanto escándalo lo que le ocurría?, no lo sabía, ni sabía si la respuesta llegaría a sus manos.

Giró la llave del agua, cortando el paso de esta. Tomó su toalla y saliendo de la ducha comenzó a secarse. Todo aquello en silencio. Se preguntó si cuando uno se ducha el cerebro te obliga a recordar tus problemas hasta el punto de hacerte llorar, pero parecía ridícula su pregunta.

Ya en su habitación y vestido con ropa para dormir, se acostó, aun sin haber cenado, le daba igual.

La luz que el móvil de Suga emanaba en la oscuridad le distraía de alguna manera. Había dejado ambos móviles, el suyo y el de Suga cargando, solo porsiacaso.

Se le olvidó por completo llamar a la madre de Suga, pero de cierta forma, le daba miedo y desconfianza tomar el móvil del armador, por lo que se resignó y prefirió dormir.

Cerró sus ojos, en plena penumbra. Soltó el último suspiro del día. Agradeció el que no le doliera la cabeza respecto a lo último que había vivido. Había pensado demasiadas cosas, y todas sin un propósito más que sentirse arrepentido.

Vaya día.


	2. Fue mejor de lo que esperaba

Segundo capitulo, espero les este gustando :)

* * *

Los días parecían volverse más fríos respecto a cómo avanza el tiempo. Le fastidiaba un poco. Era inevitable, no le agradaba el frio, prefería el calor. Bueno, en verano se retractaba un tanto, ya sea porque algunos días llegaban a ser sofocantes y en esos momentos uno extraña el invierno.

Apretó el móvil de Suga en el bolsillo de su pantalón, asegurándose de que se encontrara allí. Era como la decima vez que lo hacía pero mejor prevenir que lamentar.

Irguió su cuerpo al doblar por la escalera hasta llegar a su salón. Se sentía nervioso, ansioso, asustado. No sabía si sería como siempre el interactuar con Suga. Le aterraba la idea de tener que mirarlos a los ojos sin recordar las imágenes que al parecer estaban muy bien guardadas en su memoria, lo cual le fastidiaba.

Entró al salón, mirando rápidamente al puesto de Suga. Él se encontraba tirado en su pupitre, con su rostro hundido en sus brazos, ocultándose o tal vez durmiendo. Caminó a paso lento, repasando una y otra vez las palabras adecuadas para devolver el móvil de Suga sin alterarse.

Una vez dejó su bolso en su pupitre, Suga levantó su cabeza. Sintió su mirada mientras que él, fingiendo ignorarlo, ponía su maletín colgándolo en la parte lateral de la mesa. Suga no decía palabra alguna y parecía que no pensaba saludarle, por lo que giró su rostro hacia su amigo, resignado a saludarlo él.

\- Hola Suga – El rostro de Suga parecía derrotado. Tenía unas notorias ojeras en su rostro y sus cabellos un tanto despeinados.

\- Hola – Sonó cansado.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó un tanto preocupado, creyendo saber el por qué del estado del armador.

\- No – Tiró su cuerpo sobre el pupitre nuevamente, esta vez sin ocultar su rostro con sus brazos, afirmando su mejilla izquierda en la madera, evitando la mirada de Daichi – Perdí mi móvil – Agregó.

\- ¿Enserio? – Daichi rió por dentro. Sin querer estaba disfrutando el lamento de su amigo, cuando realmente su móvil estaba a menos de dos metros de él, en su bolsillo – Que mal – Fingió lamentarse.

\- Si – Nuevamente Suga se puso derecho, mirando a Daichi, quien ya se hallaba sentado y girado hacia la dirección de Suga.

\- ¿Tenias cosas importantes? – Daichi siguió con su juego cuidadosamente.

\- ¿Eh?... S-Si… - Respondió nervioso el peli plateado, cosa que no paso desapercibida para el capitán.

\- Ya veo. Pero supongo que tu celular tiene algún sistema de seguridad, ¿verdad? – Daichi casi estalla de la risa por dentro. Al parecer el día de hoy no sería un fiasco como él pensó, tan solo sentía un poco de culpa, pero respecto a su relación con Suga, no parecía verse afectada, era todo normal.

\- ¡No! – Habló fuerte Suga, sin importarle que los demás se le quedaran viendo. El armador parecía realmente frustrado.

\- Pero, ¿Cómo?, no debes ser tan confiado – Reclamó Daichi, pues claramente él mismo había visto todo en su móvil, y todo aquello no habría pasado si su celular hubiera tenido un sistema de bloqueo, o igualmente se habría evitado si tan solo él no se metiera donde no lo llaman.

\- Lo sé, soy estúpido – El rostro de Suga desprendía un total arrepentimiento.

\- Ya, ya – Trató de calmar a su compañero – Pero, ¿Qué cosas tan importantes tenias en tu móvil?

Suga dio un pequeño salto. Escuchó el golpeteo de su talón en el suelo, declarando su nerviosismo. Daichi sabía las cosas importantes que Suga tenía en su móvil, y deseaba reprenderlo un poco por su descuido. El peli plateado comenzó a golpear con sus dedos la mesa, ya no habiéndole bastando el temblar de su pierna. Su rostro delataba un leve sonrojo, y más aun con lo blanca que era su piel.

\- Algunas cosas… - Respondió finalmente Suga luego de meditarlo un tanto. Daichi miro meticulosamente los ojos de Suga, este un tanto nervioso desvió la mirada a su izquierda, sintiéndose observado.

\- Pero… ¿Qué cosas? – Preguntó nuevamente Daichi, fingiendo no haber entendido la respuesta de su amigo. Deseaba más detalles, deseaba ver si Suga era capaz de responderle con sinceridad, aunque estaba seguro de que no lo haría. No creía posible que alguien confiese que cosas secretas tenía en su móvil, por algo se llaman "secretos".

\- Ya sabes…. – Daichi frunció el seño – Cosas que uno tiene en su móvil – El capitán soltó un falso suspiro cansado – Cosas privadas, idiota – Suga cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho, claramente fastidiado tras no ser comprendido.

\- ¿Tanto te costaba decir eso? – Dijo burlonamente el moreno.

\- Si te respondía dirías, "¿Qué cosas privadas?" – Daichi levantó las cejas, sorprendido – No pongas esa cara, eso dirías – Suga ladeó su cabeza con una mirada de obviedad.

\- No, es tu privacidad Suga – Levantó sus manos en su defensa, como si de algo sirviera. Se sintió mal decir aquellas palabras, después de todo, él había revisado su móvil.

\- Ya – Suga desinteresado afirmó su cabeza con su mano izquierda, mirando a la nada.

En la cara de Suga se podía ver mucho descontento y frustración, realmente se sentía mal, y ¿Quién no?, si perdieras tu móvil con fotos tuyas, de tu intimidad, mas de alguno lloraría.

Ya era momento de devolverle su aparato, se había divertido bastante con su "juego". Sacó de su bolsillo el móvil de Suga, disimuladamente, evitando que el armador se percatara de ello. Lo tenía en su mano derecha pero lejos de la vista de su amigo.

Daichi movió un tanto su cabeza, fingiendo que miraba algo detrás de Suga, a la lejanía. El armador un tanto curioso miró dirección donde miraba su capitán, que era a sus espaldas. El moreno contento de su "finta" posicionó el móvil de Suga rápidamente en el pupitre de este. Reprimió una leve risa que de su boca peligraba salir. Deseaba ver el rostro de su amigo.

De pronto Suga volvió a su posición original, mirando a Daichi, quien le sonreía de una manera sospechosa, burlándose. Sus ojos se desviaron al aparato frente a él, que estaba en su pupitre. Sus ojos se abrieron casi saliendo de sus cuencas, para luego dirigirle una mirada inquisidora a su Capitán, exigiendo una respuesta.

Daichi trató de controlar su risa pero no pudo, solo logró tapar su boca con la mano, evitando hacer mucho ruido. Y es que no podía parar, de solo mirar la cara horrorizada del armador le entraban ganas de reírse.

Suga lo tomó de la muñeca, arrastrándolo fuera del salón, obligándolo a subir las escaleras a una velocidad bastante apresurada, hasta quedar en el ultimo piso, a punto de llegar a la azotea.

El único sonido presente eran sus cansadas respiraciones tras el ejercicio. Daichi se extrañó de ser llevado allí, pero no lo detuvo. Suga estaba de espaldas a él. Lo único que escuchaba del armador era su acelerada respiración.

\- Suga, ¿Por qué me trajis-

\- ¿Las viste? – El armador le interrumpió con su pregunta, aun dándole la espalda.

Ahora era el turno de Daichi abrir sus ojos. Sabía a lo que Suga se refería, lo estuvo pensando un sinfín de veces, la noche anterior y el día de hoy. Como si hubiera ensañado la respuesta o la posibilidad de que esto ocurriera, tomó aire.

\- ¿De qué hablas? – Fingió desconcierto. Debía admitir que le costaba un tanto mentirle a su amigo. Además, Suga le conocía bastante, y dudaba poder engañarlo.

\- No te hagas el tonto, Daichi – Su voz parecía quebrarse, a punto de llorar.

Daichi se percató en lo que estaba metido. Ahora más que nunca se arrepintió haber revisado el móvil de Suga. Todo era tan fácil como ir a la casa del armador, devolver el celular y todo habría quedado zanjado y arreglado. Pero ya era tarde.

No culpaba al peli plateado de sospechar sobre la posibilidad de que husmearan en sus cosas, cualquiera lo haría. Pero ahora, Suga había preferido ser directo, andar sin rodeos, y lo que más quería era que el capitán fuera sincero con él.

Daichi agradeció el que Suga no girara y le mirara a los ojos, ya que sentía en su rostro una y mil facciones. ¿Suga sospechaba que haya mirado las fotografías?, ¿Dudaba sobre si era un metiche?, ¿Debería negar todo o decir la verdad? Aún no era tarde, pero no creía que diciendo la verdad todo acabara en un final feliz. Suga posiblemente le evitaría, se sentiría avergonzado, en el mejor de los casos le explicaría el por qué de sus fotos, pero sería lo último que esperaba. El capitán mordió su labio inferior por dentro, deseando no arrepentirse de su decisión.

\- Suga – Tocó su hombro, sintiendo temblar a su amigo – Te lo juro, no vi nada, respeto la privacidad de los otros, te lo mencione hace un momento. Yo solo lo recogí y lo guardé hasta hoy.

Cada maldita palabra que salía de su boca era como una cuchillada en su pecho. Se sintió fatal, la peor persona del mundo, pero no podía darse el lujo de tener que aguantar la posibilidad de Suga alejándose de él. No le gustaba, claramente no, ¿A quién le gustaría mentirle a su amigo en una situación tan crítica?, esperaba no ser el único, ya que se sentía como la mierda. Se repetía en su mente que era la mejor solución, la más correcta y conveniente para los dos, y se llevaría el secreto a la tumba. Todo sería más fácil, solamente el sabría la situación en la que estaban, mientras que Suga, campal, no se preocuparía por nada.

El armador giró sobre sus pies, quedando de frente a Daichi. Sus cejas casi juntas, sus ojos entrecerrados y una pequeña mueca en su boca, dudosa, le daban aire de desconfianza. El capitán atinó a soportar la mirada, sellando cualquier abertura a la verdad del asunto. Se sentía observado, como si le juzgaran con la mirada, y no estaba tan acostumbrado que digamos, no con Suga. Lo único que halló oportuno y conveniente fue – como pudo – tratar de sonreír lo mas sinceramente. De esas sonrisas que entregaba para dar apoyo, se la dio a Suga, validando su credibilidad. La mirada del armador salió de sus ojos, dirigida al suelo, y luego hacia él nuevamente. Parecía estar pensando algo, pero no dijo nada, solamente soltó un suspiro.

\- Lo siento, Daichi – Miró con culpabilidad. Pero fue suficiente para sentirse el peor amigo del mundo. Él debería disculparse, sincerarse, aclarar todo. Pero no pudo, ya era tarde – Es que tenía unas cosas sumamente importantes, y desearía que nadie las vea. Incluyéndote – Sacó el móvil de su bolsillo y lo presionó contra a su pecho – De verdad, gracias – Sonrió amablemente a Daichi, sin darse cuenta de lo que le provocaba al susodicho – Juro que te lo pagare.

\- No te preocupes – Rascó su nuca un poco, sonriendo levemente. ¿Era necesario aclarar que estaba fingiendo?, creo que no.

\- No digas eso – Suga cruzó sus brazos, regañándolo – Ya se me ocurrirá algo – Refiriéndose a lo que le debía a Daichi – ¿Dónde lo encontraste?

\- Estaba en el salón del club, deberías ser más cuidadoso – Y por una vez en el día estaba siendo sincero. De verdad le molestó que además de ser descuidado, el móvil estuviera libre a cualquier persona – Aproveché de cargarlo – Refiriéndose a la batería del móvil.

\- Así veo – Suga reviso su móvil percatándose de ello – Gracias por eso también.

\- De nada – Ahora que lo pensaba… - Oye, Suga – Llamó la atención del nombrado - ¿Por qué no llamaste a tu móvil desde el celular de tu madre? O algo así.

\- No lo había pensado – Rascó su mentón, reflexionando.

\- Debes estar más atento – Le molestó Daichi. Suga solo sonrió, aunque sabía que en su mente le estaba preparando un contra ataque.

\- ¿Insinúas que eres más atento que yo? – Daichi solo se levanto de hombros, dudando que responder – Si es así, ¿Por qué no fuiste a dejar el móvil a mi casa? – Suga levantó una ceja, inquiriendo una respuesta.

\- Si… debí hacer eso – Él se había repetido esa misma pregunta una y otra vez en su mente. ¿Por qué no hizo eso? – Lo sien-

\- Era broma – Suga golpeó sus costillas interrumpiéndole. Le dolió y a la vez le dio cosquillas, pero eligió quejarse a que reír. El rostro del armador era cubierto por una sonrisa, tal vez de burla o de sinceridad, no lo sabía – Enserio gracias, Daichi.

\- Hmm… - Atinó a decir afirmando.

\- Bueno, ¿vamos? – Preguntó el peli plateado bajando las escaleras, primero que Daichi.

El capitán solo le siguió, en silencio. No podía como describir lo que sentía. La culpa estaba si o si en su mente. ¿Vergüenza?, por ahora no, veía a su amigo como siempre, casi ni recordaba las imágenes. ¿Tristeza?, de alguna manera se sentía así, pero provenía de la culpa. En fin, esperaba que el tiempo le aclarara los pensamientos.

El resto del día transcurrió sin anormalidades. Las clases fueron un tanto pesadas y de alguna manera le daban un poco de sueño, aún después de haber dormido las horas necesarias la noche anterior.

Nunca acostumbraba girarse a mirar a Suga en clases, nunca, excepto cuando le pedía algún material o su cuaderno. Bueno, igual una vez que acababan se giraba y hablaban, pero en medio de la clase, no. Tenía su cabeza afirmada en la palma de su mano derecha, mirando al profesor con los ojos solo cuando estaba en su rango de visión, más no se dignaba a girar su cabeza cuando lo veía desaparecer a sus espaldas, mientras enseñaba. Cuando el profesor caminaba hacia la pizarra, dándole la espalda, aprovechó el momento. Giró su cabeza hacia el lado derecho, girando a la vez un poco su cuerpo, permitiéndole ver sobre su hombro a Suga sentado tras él. Este se sorprendió un poco, pensó que Daichi le pediría algo, un lápiz o goma, pero solo le miró. Sus miradas estaban conectadas, pero fueron interrumpidas por un bostezo que salió de la boca del capitán que la tapó con la mano con la que anteriormente se afirmaba. Suga reprimió una risa, con la parte posterior de su mano. Daichi le sonrió momentos después, un poco avergonzado. Solamente se había girado a enseñarle su bostezo, se podría decir.

\- Dormilón – Escuchó decir a sus espaldas Suga. Le causó gracia pero solamente rió bajo, evitando que el profesor le escuchara.

El toque del timbre anuncio el final de la clase. Fue inevitable no estirar un poco los brazos hacia arriba, más de alguno en el salón lo hizo.

\- Daichi, hoy no traje almuerzo por lo que iré al casino – Anunció Suga, parándose, y pasando por su lado.

\- Yo tampoco, ¿me esperas? – Daichi guardó sus cosas y caminó fuera del salón, donde Suga le esperó.

Caminaban por los pasillos, casi apresurados ya que sabían lo rápido que se acababan los mejores "almuerzos", por no decir sándwiches.

\- ¡Sawamura! – Gritó una voz femenina desde un salón. Sabía quien era.

\- Michimiya – Dijo el capitán una vez la chica estaba frente a él, saliendo del aula. Miró unos pasos más adelante por el pasillo a Suga, quien parecía esperarle – En un momento voy – Avisó al peli plateado. Este afirmó y se marchó. Daichi sabía que no podría almorzar lo que quería, no alcanzaría a llegar a tiempo, pero por no ser descortés con su amiga, lo valía.

\- ¿Cómo estás ? – Preguntó Michimiya.

\- Bien y ¿tu? – Devolvió el saludo.

\- Bien, gracias – La joven posicionó sus manos tras su espalda, mientras se mecía ligeramente – Oye, sobre las alineaciones, tengo una idea – Comentó. Normalmente cuando hablaban casi siempre era de voleibol, sus temas de conversación no variaban mucho.

\- Dime – Sonrió.

Últimamente veía más motivada a su amiga, interesada en mejorar. Michimiya entró al salón, buscando una hoja de papel. Le enseñó las diversas ideas que tenia, le explicó en que se destacaban cada una de las jugadoras y por qué razón las posicionaba en tal parte. Pasaron alrededor de 10 minutos en los que hablaron, más que nada de voleibol y un tanto de los estudios. Por último el capitán le aconsejó algunas tácticas que podría hacer con su equipo y qué clase de ejercicios para mejorar la coordinación.

\- Gracias, Sawamura – Michimiya entró al salón, moviendo su mano en señal de despedida. Llegó hasta donde estaban sus demás amigas y escuchó cómo se reían de ella.

\- Adiós – Daichi se despidió.

Caminó dirección al casino, aun esperanzado de poder comprar un Sándwich de jamón y queso. Le encantaban.

Una vez dentro del casino, caminó dirección donde se hallaban los almuerzos disponibles, encontrándose con que sus preciados sándwiches estaban agotados. Suspiró derrotado, compraría uno tradicional, prefería eso a que andar con hambre durante el día.

\- ¡Daichi!

Escuchó su nombre a la lejanía. A lo lejos pudo divisar una cabellera gris, una característica que resaltaba bastante de su amigo.

Suga se encontraba sentado, levantando la mano para llamar su atención. Le indicó que se acercara, moviendo su mano. Daichi señaló con su dedo el lugar donde se encontraban los sándwiches, indicando que compraría uno. Notó como Suga frunció el ceño, casi fastidiado. ¿Por qué tenía tanta prisa? Después de tanta insistencia desistió de comprar su almuerzo, primero iría a ver que deseaba su fastidioso amigo, luego volvería por su sándwich. Guardó su billetera mientras caminaba hacia Suga y se preguntó, ¿Cómo lo hacía?, de un modo u otro había logrado hacer que caminara hacia él, parecía que le obedecía ciegamente. Se molestó un poco, pero él tenía parte de la culpa, solo era cosa de comprar el maldito sándwich y después ir donde su amigo. Sin quejarse más, llegó hasta donde su amigo, un tanto apresurado, ya veía que de un momento a otro desaparecían los demás sándwiches, porque sí, el ya lo había vivido más de una vez.

\- ¿Qué pasa Suga?, quedare sin almuerzo – Elevó una ceja, esperando una explicación.

\- Nada, es solo que quería que vinieras para que cuando volvieras no quedara ningún sándwich, ya puedes irte – Respondió mientras rascaba su nuca. Era una broma, ¿verdad?, aun cuan acostumbrado no estaba de golpear a su amigo, sentía que podría hacerlo en ese momento.

Giró sobre sus talones, contando hasta diez, emprendiendo su camino nuevamente a la sección de sándwiches.

\- Daichi, era broma – Una risa que le estaba comenzando a parecer molesta tras tanta burla se escucho a sus espaldas. Trató de ponerle su mejor cara de fastidio pero sabía que era inútil – Vamos Daichi, eso no funciona conmigo, solo con los de primero y el miedoso de Asahi – Y vaya que tenía razón, como había dicho anteriormente, inútil – Toma – Sacó un sándwich de la bolsa donde se encontraba la compra de Suga. Fue como darle un caramelo a un niño que lloraba desconsoladamente. Se le bajaron los humos – por no decir molestia – y tomó asiento junto Suga.

\- No tenias por qué – Suga le miró con fastidio, tal vez cansado de la modestia de Daichi, o eso pudo entender. Rompió el plástico que envolvía el sándwich percatándose en el proceso que era de jamón y queso. No pudo ocultar una sonrisa boba, ¿acaso sabia que eran sus favoritos?

\- Son tus favoritos, ¿verdad? – Suga leyó su mente.

Le miraba con una leve sonrisa, esa sonrisa tan característica de él, que significaba muchas cosas. Como un golpe se le vino la imagen de Suga que vio ayer, esa única en la que demostraba una sonrisa, esa misma sonrisa que miraba ahora mismo. Se sintió fatal. Trató de mantener la sonrisa en su rostro, llegando a dolerle un poco las mejillas. ¿Debía recordarlo justo ahora?, hasta el momento había estado todo bien, normal, perfecto, pero claro, su cerebro debía jugarle una mala pasada.

\- ¿Daichi? – Suga lo sacó de sus pensamientos, mirándolo curioso - ¿Estás bien?, tu cara cambio de repente – Rayos, ¿de verdad era tan obvio?

\- No pasa nada, es solo que no era necesa-

\- Ya empezaste, "no era necesario", "no tenias que molestarte",eso dirás, ¿verdad? – Suga había mordido el anzuelo, creyendo que ese era el por qué del estado de Daichi – Esto lo hice porque te lo debía, considéralo como una muestra de agradecimiento – Suga golpeó levemente su hombro – Mi móvil no pudo haber caído en mejores manos, no sé por qué dude si lo revisaste o no. Discúlpame por eso – Suga estaba bromeando, ¿no?

Fue como una cucharada de su propia medicina. Esa no era la idea, había tratado de desviar el tema con las excusas que Suga había mencionado hace unos momentos, pero lo único que ganó fue sentirse peor. El armador confiaba en él, le creía, sus palabras, todo y ciegamente. Aún no era tarde para decirle la verdad, no era tarde, prefería la sinceridad a que la culpa.

\- Suga – Le llamó, recibiendo la mirada del peli plateado, mientras comía.

\- ¿Si? – Trago, esperando lo que le diría su amigo.

\- Yo… -

¿Cómo lo diría?, _"Oye Suga, vi tus fotos donde salías desnudo, pero espera, hice algo mucho mejor con ellas, me excite mientras las veía"._ Sus pensamientos no ayudaban en nada. Definitivamente no mencionaría la última parte. Ahora que se encontraba en la posición y la oportunidad en la que sincerarse era lo que prefería, no podía. Le daba vergüenza ¿de acuerdo?, y era inevitable. Además, estaba traicionando aún más la confianza de Suga. Primero fue al revisar su móvil, y luego fue hoy, al mentirle. ¿Qué podía esperar de eso?, claramente Suga se enfadaría. Tan solo bastó ver el estado en el que se puso cuando lo llevo por las escaleras, estaba totalmente desesperado y abrumado. No quiera saber que sobrepasaría aquello. Le asustaba de alguna manera.

\- Gracias – Mordió un pedazo del sándwich, evitando la mirada de Suga – Esta delicioso – Tragó, sintiendo el sabor que tanto le gustaba, pero a la vez sintió el amargo sabor de la mentira. El peli gris lo miró curioso, su comportamiento había sido sospechoso, y no paso desapercibo para él.

Comieron en silencio, solo escuchando las pasos de algunos estudiantes pasar por allí o risas a la lejanía, entre todos los grupos de chicos que se reunían en el casino.

¿Suga le habrá descubierto?, ¿sospechara algo? Se arrepentía de su sospechoso comportamiento de hace unos momentos pero no lo pudo evitar, quería decir la verdad y a la vez no. Se convenció de que con el pasar del tiempo tal sentimiento se marcharía, deseaba aquello, lo anhelaba. En su mente recordaba lo observador que era Suga, nada se le escapaba y podía deducir un sinfín de conclusiones si tan solo le demostrabas una facción. Ya había ocurrido una vez.

\- ¿Terminaste? – Suga le preguntó. Daichi asintió. El armador recogió las bolsas de envoltorio y se puso de pie, con el capitán acompañándole – Y, ¿de qué hablaron con Michimiya? – Suga botó las bolsas a un basurero.

\- Sobre las alineaciones del equipo femenino, tenía buenas ideas – Solo escuchó un sonido sordo de Suga, meditando. Esperaba algún comentario del armador o alguna otra pregunta, pero guardó silencio.

El toque de timbre anuncio la vuelta a clases, por lo que caminaron un poco más rápido hacia el salón. Tomaron asiento y hablaron un poco más, hasta la llegada del profesor.

\- ¿Has visto a Asahi? – Preguntó el peli plateado a Daichi. Caminaban hacia el salón del club al salir de clases.

\- No lo he visto hoy – Respondió – y ¿tu?

\- Tampoco, pero dudo que no haya venido – Salieron del edificio, llegando hasta la escalera que lleva al salón del club.

\- Lo tiene prohibido desde que nos abandono – Una risa salió de la boca de Suga, mientras subían las escaleras, hasta llegar al salón.

\- Hola, chicos – Saludó Asahi a los dos recién llegados.

\- Hablando del rey de roma – Dijo Suga.

\- ¿Eh? – Asahi parecía confundido.

\- Nada, nada – Suga palmeó su hombro.

El capitán y el armador saludaron a los demás que ya se encontraban casi listos, algunos aun se cambiaban de ropa pero la mayoría estaban preparados para comenzar el entrenamiento. Minutos después estaban todos listos.

\- Bueno chicos, vamos – Daichi salió primero hacia el gimnasio, ya que el tenia las llaves.

\- ¡Sí! – Exclamaron emocionados Hinata y Nishinoya.

El balón se hallaba fuera de la cancha. Kageyama corrió rápidamente hasta predecir su posición de descenso. Hinata saltó por el lado lateral izquierdo, preparándose para rematar. El amador más joven lanzó el balón, llegando precisamente a las manos de Hinata y marcando un punto. Ennoshita hace sonar el silbato, anunciando el fin del partido.

\- Aun me cuesta recibir esos remates – Se quejó Noya, con un puchero.

\- Tranquilo, conociéndote, estoy seguro de que pronto lo dominaras – Animó el As del equipo al líbero.

\- ¿De verdad lo crees? – Noya le miro con ojos brillantes, emocionado.

\- S-Si… - Tartamudeó Asahi, un tanto sorprendido por la cercanía del pequeño.

\- ¡Kageyama, levanta el balón para mí! – Gritó Hinata corriendo y dando un salto, preparado para rematar. Su amigo y rival, un tanto fastidiado de que le dé ordenes, lo hizo de todas maneras.

\- Bueno chicos, eso fue todo por hoy, pueden retirarse – Anunció el capitán a todos los presentes. Uno por uno se marcharon.

\- Capitán… - Hinata junto Kageyama aparecieron frente sus ojos.

\- Esta bien – Respondió sin más. Sabía que le dirían "¿podemos quedarnos a jugar un poco más?, nosotros haremos el aseo."

\- Esos dos sí que se esfuerzan – Le dijo Suga mientras caminaban al salón del club.

\- Si, solo piensan en voleibol – Comentó a su amigo.

Una vez en el salón del club, ordenaron sus pertenecías y las guardaron. Daichi un tanto inseguro le mostró el lugar donde Suga había perdido su móvil, y este lo halló lógico ya que había dejado sus cosas allí el día anterior mientras se cambiaba ropa.

La noche comenzaba a cubrirlos con su oscuridad. Eran aproximadamente las 8pm.

Daichi caminaba junto Suga. Se sentía un tanto agotado, más de lo normal, agregándole un sueño que comenzaba a adormecerlo. Bostezó, tapando su boca con la mano.

\- Últimamente te ves más cansado – Suga habló a su lado.

\- ¿Tú crees?

\- Ósea, veo que te cansas más rápido de lo normal. ¿Has dormido bien?

\- ¿Eh?... Si – Acostumbraba recibir la preocupación de su amigo, pero le había pillado de improviso, por lo que se sorprendió un poco.

\- ¿Seguro? – Preguntó nuevamente el armador. La mano de Suga se puso recta, señalando que le golpearía en las costillas si mentía.

\- Si, Suga, si, no te preocupes – Alarmado, el capitán puso sus manos cubriéndose en modo de defensa. Suga solo rió, volviendo sus manos a su posición normal – Pero… - Llamó la atención de Suga – Hoy tú estabas con unas ojeras que llegaban a dar miedo.

\- Ah… - Se digno a decir Suga desviando la mirada y pillado infraganti.

\- ¿Has dormido bien? – Repitió la pregunta del armador, con una sonrisa.

\- Si – Asintió, un tanto rígido.

\- Ya – Dijo sin más Daichi. De algún modo le molestaba que su amigo siempre se preocupara por los demás, pero nunca se preocupaba por él mismo.

El resto del camino fue lleno de charlas comunes y corrientes que hacían el trayecto a casa menos aburrido y más corto. Más tarde llegaron a la intersección en la que siempre se separaban para dirigirse cada uno a su hogar.

\- Bueno… nos vemos mañana – Se despidió Daichi, marchándose.

\- Daichi – El capitán detuvo su curso y giró sobre sí, tras el llamado de su amigo – Gracias por lo de hoy, de verdad – Solo aquellas palabras fueron necesarias para saber que sinceramente estaba agradecido, no con la compra de su Sándwich favorito, si no con esa sonrisa agradable y humilde, que lo llenaba de una extraña energía.

Daichi atinó a sonreírle y asentir, aceptando su gratitud.

Sus pasos eran casi acelerados por el frio que comenzó a sentir. Se permitió mirar una vez más a sus espaldas, dando con Suga y su caminar constante en dirección contraria a la de él.

Después de todo, no había sido muy difícil pasar el día junto Suga. Claramente ignorando el momento de su casi-confesión que habría cambiado por completo el transcurso del día. Siempre quedaría con la duda sobre qué hubiera pasado de haber dicho la verdad, ya que pensaba nunca decirle al peli plateado, ni en su lecho de muerte.

Sobre el tema de su sexualidad, no estaba muy desquiciado sobre aquello. Asimilaba su repentina excitación del día anterior con una clara falta de estimulación, ya que como antes lo mencionaba, no era su principal prioridad.

Dejando de lado su sexualidad y pasando al interés sexual de su amigo, aun tenía un par de dudas. De por sí, no era 100% seguro que era gay, no hasta que lo escuchara salir de la boca de Suga o demostrara lo contrario. Su relación no cambiaria en nada, seguirían con el mismo trato, como hasta ahora. Pero, de alguna forma u otra, le gustaría que su amigo se lo confesase. Es decir, son amigos, y creía ser su mejor amigo, al que le contara todo y confiara en él, pero de todos modos, no podía obligarlo a hacer algo en contra de su voluntad. Idear un plan acorde el tema, para que Suga confiara en él, era lo único que en estos momentos se le ocurría, pero no estaba dispuesto a llegar a tal extremo solo por la confesión de su amigo. Si ese momento llegara, él seria todo oídos y no dudaría en darle todo su apoyo a su amigo.

Daichi solo esperaba que Suga haya aprendido la lección, no quería encontrar nuevamente el móvil de Suga y sin seguridad, ya que no sabía de lo que sería capaz. Contra Suga o contra lo que peligrara crecer en sus pantalones, en caso de presionar el llamativo icono que decía "galería" y husmear más de lo que lo había hecho la primera vez.

Cuidado, Suga.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado

Cualquier opinion es bienvenida, me ayudara a saber si lo estoy haciendo bien o no.

Nos vemos en el próximo.

Adiós.


	3. Pertinente sospecha

Hola, aquí esta el nuevo capítulo de su fanfic favorito (seguro) kakdkakdks :')

Lamento la tardanza, he estado un tanto ocupado. También lamento la hora de actualización, deberia estar durmiendo ya pero mehh

Sin mas, el capitulo.

*se cierra el telón* :3

* * *

Su dedo rápidamente pulsaba distintas partes de la superficie de la pantalla. Seleccionando una por una las imágenes, sus imágenes. Una vez finalizado su trabajo presionó el ícono de un "basurero", que claramente significaba "borrar".

Un suspiro salió de su boca, lo había estado conteniendo durante todo el proceso. Echó un último vistazo a su galería, y sí, todo limpio.

Su cuerpo cayó de golpe en su cama, por lo que el impacto fue suave.

No se había dignado durante todo el día eliminarlas, más que nada por miedo a que lo descubrieran o vieran mientras borraba las fotos donde salía desnudo. Había la posibilidad de ir al baño y borrarlas, pero sinceramente tenía hasta miedo de desbloquear su móvil. Por lo que no lo usó para nada más que ver la hora, e incluso durante la práctica procuró ocultarlo bien entre sus cosas, muy al fondo de la pila de ropa que se hallaba en su bolso. Obviamente nadie ingresaría allí, pero prefería prevenir a que lamentar.

" _¿Realmente Daichi no lo había revisado?"._

Giró su cuerpo, quedando de costado, mirando su móvil a un par de centímetros, casi con miedo y sospecha.

Tenía una lucha interna entre creerle y no a su capitán, pero era más la desconfianza a que confianza, ya sea por sentido común, o los raros comportamientos de Daichi durante el día. Era completamente sospechoso para él.

Se ponía en su lugar. ¿Realmente no revisaría un celular extraviado?, aunque debía agregarle el punto de que era el celular de alguien que conocía, por lo que Daichi supuestamente tomó distancia y no lo revisó. Pero en su caso, realmente no sabría si no lo revisaría, aun cuando el móvil fuera de Daichi, no podría asegurar si haría la vista gorda y se lo entregaría intacto.

" _Sospechoso"_. Repetía en su mente una y otra vez, casi llegando a calentársela.

¿Era capaz de creerle ciegamente al capitán? Una parte de sí le decía que debía creerle. Era su amigo después de todo. Conocía a Daichi, bastante respetuoso y de buenos modales, honesto, humilde, confiable. Pero otra parte le decía que estaba siendo demasiado ingenuo y blando. Todos tenemos esa pequeña curiosidad o siquiera un poco de intención de conocer aún mejor a una persona, ese sería el caso en el que Daichi se habría encontrado, por lo que ya se hacia la idea de que sí husmeo en sus cosas.

El día había sido bastante difícil, bueno, desde el día anterior.

En el momento que se percató de que su celular no estaba, el mundo se le vino encima.

Se lamentó una y otra vez, revisó todos los lugares de su casa, pero no lo halló. Lo único que pudo hacer fue acurrucarse en su cama, pensando en miles de posibilidades de encontrar su móvil. Repasó cada uno de los lugares en los que estuvo, cada cosa que hizo, imaginando donde podría estar su celular. Deseaba tener poderes de retroceder el tiempo. Pensaba qué tan fácil sería la vida con tal poder. Imaginaba pillarse con un aparato mágico que le ayudara. Anhelaba tener alguna aplicación de rastreo. Imploraba la discreción del individuo que hallara su móvil. Y se arrepintió más de una vez el quitarle la seguridad a este. ¿Por qué lo había hecho?, ah sí, por su sobrino que le pidió el móvil y más de alguna vez lo bloqueó y venia corriendo hacia él, rogándole que ingresara la clave. La culpa no era de su sobrino, sino de él mismo.

Y al día siguiente ocurrió el raro incidente, en el que Daichi aparecía con su móvil.

En el momento que lo vio en su pupitre, con el capitán delante de él, sonriéndole, se le detuvo el corazón. Pensó lo peor. _"¡Las vio, las vio, las vio, las vio!"_ Repitió en su mente más de veinte veces.

" _¿Dónde lo encontró?, ¿Cuándo lo pillo?, ¿Por qué sonríe?, ¿Está bromeando?, ¿Qué tanto vio?, ¿Seguirá siendo mi amigo?_ "Eran preguntas que a una velocidad inexplicable se formaban en su mente.

Suga se revolvió en su cama, recordando aquello. Se le venía a la mente y sentía unas ganas de vomitar. Parecía que el recuerdo aún seguía fresco en su mente, torturándolo.

" _¿Debería creerle?"._ Abrazó la almohada, refugiándose en ella, pegando su rostro a esta. Le costaba creerle, deseaba hacerlo, pero no había forma de comprobarlo.

Cuando almorzaron pareció querer decirle algo. Esperaba una confesión tardía en la que sí afirmaba haber visto las fotos, pero no se trataba de ello. Además, Daichi no era de esos tipos, él era directo y estaba seguro que de haber revisado las fotografías le habría encarado, mas no rechazado ni criticado.

Juró nunca más fotografiarse. Ya sea por curiosidad o deseos, no lo haría.

¿Cómo comenzó aquello?.

Un día, sin darse cuenta, observaba a algunos de los chicos del equipo mientras se cambiaban ropa. Lo confundió con algo de admiración o envidia, ya que él se encontraba un tanto delgado comparado con los demás, incluso con los de primero.

Los días siguieron, y la "admiración" hacia sus juntas era cada vez más, ya sea mientras jugaran voleibol o se cambiaran, daba igual, él miraba detenidamente a los más destacados individuos. Entre ellos: Daichi, Asahi, Tsukishima y Kageyama.

Siempre procuró ser discreto, como siempre lo hacía sea cual sea la ocasión, pero estas ocasiones eran para observar hombres. Aprovechaba a veces el estar en la banca, ya que se daba el lujo de mirar sin que nadie vea una segunda intención.

Asahi saltando y rematando con todas sus fuerzas, como si la vida se le fuera en ello, era algo que le robaba la atención a veces.

Tsukishima bloqueando, con su mirada atenta a los rematadores y saltando frente a ellos.

Kageyama dando un pase perfecto, con su mirada calculadora y determinada, mientras daba un ligero salto.

Y por último, el que se llevaba toda su atención, Daichi.

Ligeramente encorvado, sus piernas flexionadas, una mirada concentrada en el balón, sus manos juntas para hacer la recepción y un grito de victoria tras la respuesta al saque del equipo contrario, le sacaba el aliento.

No era necesario afirmar que el último era en el que más se fijaba y en varias ocasiones se quedaba mirándolo más de lo necesario, pero agradecía que este no se percatara.

Ese fue el punto de partida sin un final.

Las dudas sobre que era lo que prefería, entre mujeres y hombres no duró mucho en su mente, seleccionando a su mismo sexo. No le costó demasiado, ni le afectó mucho, ya que desde pequeño le habían enseñado que eso no era malo, ni que por ser gay era el fin del mundo. Solo eres alguien con gustos diferentes. Pero no por ello iba a ser un sabelotodo, por lo que con más dudas en su mente, comenzó a jugar con su cuerpo.

Su primer "juego" fue entre él y su dedo corazón. No hace falta aclarar nada, solamente había bastado darse cuenta del gusto que le provocó, para estar más seguro de sí mismo y saber que era la decisión que tomaría.

Otro pensamiento surgió en su mente; _"¿Seré atractivo para un hombre?"_

Los colores se le subían a la cabeza cada vez que revisaba las fotografías sacadas con su móvil. Era un tanto embarazoso y nuevo, por lo que aun siendo su propio cuerpo, le daba un poco de vergüenza.

No podía responder la pregunta anteriormente hecha por él mismo. Necesitaba un cómplice respecto a su vulgar acto. Pero, ¿Cómo se suponía que haría eso? No conocía a nadie más que fuera gay para que le diera su opinión, y ni loco subiría una imagen suya a alguna pagina concorde al tema, no era tan estúpido.

Solamente quedó con su opinión; _"Me veo bien",_ pensaba mientras veía sus fotos, fijándose en cada uno de los detalles y en alguna imperfección de su cuerpo, pero no pillaba muchas.

Quedó satisfecho con sus resultados.

Y volvíamos aquí, con el armador en un lapso de reflexión y lamentos.

La sonrisa de Daichi, afirmando no haber revisado su móvil, destruía cualquier conclusión en la que Suga confirmaba que realmente había husmeado en su celular. Sacándole un gruñido de fastidio. Fue simplemente… indiscutible. No hallaba la forma de no creerle. Su sonrisa, confiado, que además, emanaba confianza, sinceridad, lo arruinaba todo. _"¿Lo hizo a propósito?, ¿Sabía que sus sonrisas son mi debilidad?",_ reclamaba el armador, confundido. _"¿Realmente decía la verdad o sonrió porque realmente revisó mi móvil y su mejor sonrisa era la única forma de engañarme?"._

\- Ghh… - De la boca de Suga salió una clase de gemido o gruñido.

Se tapó con las mantas de su cama, procurando dejar su mente en blanco, y dormir comodamente y relajadamente como hace días lo hacía, volviendo a la normalidad.

\- ¿No tienes frio? – Miró a su capitán a su lado, solamente con uniforme y sin ninguna prenda que le abrigara.

\- Obvio, pero no tengo guantes o bufanda, además no estoy acostumbrado – Se levantó de hombros de lo mas casual.

\- Aún así, te puedes resfriar – Regañó a su compañero, un tanto molesto por el comportamiento desinteresado de este.

\- Nunca me pasa, estaré bien – Sonrió, confiado, como siempre. Su nariz ligeramente colorada destacaba entre su piel un tanto morena.

\- Ojalá – Desvió a mirada al frente. Daichi era un caso perdido.

El día transcurría demasiado lento a sus ojos. Cada segundo parecía ser un minuto. Se cuestionó si eso ocurría ya que mientras uno más desee algo, no se cumple, y lo que él en ese momento quería, era salir de clases y jugar voleibol o irse a su casa. El nublado cielo hasta le daba un ambiente deprimente a la preparatoria, afectándole un poco a él.

La verdad, gracias a las clases lograba distraerse un tanto respecto al tema de su móvil y Daichi. No pensaba en ello a cada momento, pero obviamente aún tenía dudas. Sacudió su cabeza en plena clase de literatura. Debía prestar atención. Pronto se vendrían todos los exámenes encima. Tenía cosas más importantes por las que ocuparse.

\- Suga – Asahi se acercó trotando al peli plateado. Se encontraban en pleno pasillo afuera del salón del armador. Era hora del almuerzo.

\- ¿Asahi?, ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¿Has visto a Noya? – Le vio con el ceño fruncido, preocupado.

\- No. Pero dime, ¿Qué paso? – Su cara le había asustado.

\- No puedo decirte en estos momentos, prometo que cuando todo se arregle, te lo contare. Por ahora, debo encontrar a Nishinoya – Su aspecto serio le extrañó un poco.

\- ¿Cuándo todo se arregle?, ¿discutieron? – Fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente. Una discusión.

\- No es eso… - Una mueca se formó en su boca – Bueno, si lo ves, avísame, ¿Quieres? – Fue suficiente para preocupar al armador.

\- No digas eso, te ayudare a buscarlo, pero luego me dirás en que andan metidos – Le miró recriminándole una explicación más tarde.

\- Gracias, Suga – Una sonrisa nerviosa se formó en su boca.

\- ¿Qué lugares has revisado? – Su modo detective se activó, recopilando información.

\- El casino, el patio, cerca del gimnasio y ahora andaba por los pasillos, y me encontré contigo – Informó el As.

\- Bien. Termina de revisar aquí – Refiriéndose al pasillo en el que se encontraban – Luego ve al primer nivel nuevamente, solo para asegurarse de que no está abajo – Asahi asintió – Yo revisare arriba, luego nos vemos en el casino cuando terminemos.

\- Bueno – Continuó su camino, revisando en las diversas aulas que se encontraban en el pasillo.

Dada la situación, parecía ser que el líbero y el as habían discutido, pero lo que más le preocupó fue la desesperada búsqueda de Asahi por Noya, por lo que sospechaba que la discusión – en caso de que de verdad hayan discutido – era bastante grave.

No conocía perfectamente al pequeño líbero pero si lo suficiente como para saber algunas cosas que le gustaban y otras que le desagradaban. Más de alguna vez Noya le había contado de sus escapadas a la azotea en momentos los cuales deseaba estar solo o en calma, y fue lo primero que al peli plateado se le vino a la mente. Emprendiendo camino a la superficie más alta del edificio, un llamado lo detuvo.

\- ¡Suga! – Daichi se acercaba a paso rápido, saliendo del salón de ambos.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¿No vas al casino? – Viendo como Suga estaba por comenzar a subir las escaleras.

\- Hoy no iré, debo hacer algo.

\- Oh – Fue lo único que salió de la boca del capitán. Aunque no supo cómo interpretarlo.

\- Si. Bueno, nos vemos – Comenzó a subir. Cuando dobló en la escalera para continuar subiendo, logro ver la atenta mirada de Daichi posada en él.

Caminaba a paso lento, mirando hacia dentro de los salones, casi haciendo el mínimo esfuerzo en encontrar al pequeño líbero, ya que una corazonada le decía que se encontraba un nivel más arriba. El cuarto piso estaba casi vacío pero aun así inspeccionó los salones. Recordaba que Noya tenía uno que otro amigo en cada nivel. Con el área completamente limpia, se dirigió a las escaleras, comenzando a subir aún con la misma calma que mantuvo durante toda la búsqueda. Una vez en la mitad de la escalera, pudo divisar al pequeño líbero sentado en el último escalón, a unos centímetros de la puerta que llevaba a la azotea.

Sus miradas se conectaron. La de Suga era de completa satisfacción tras haber acertado con su búsqueda, mientras que la de Noya tenía una pisca de sorpresa.

\- ¿Suga-san que haces aquí?

\- Lo mismo te podría decir – Subió los escalones restantes, hasta llegar a su lado y tomar asiento junto a él.

\- Yo solo… estaba pensando.

\- ¿En qué?

\- Cosas… - Parecía no querer hablar de ello, por lo que el peli plateado debió sacar su as bajo la manga.

\- Asahi está preocupado – Miraba disimuladamente a su lado derecho, viendo la reacción de sorpresa de Noya.

\- ¿Él te pidió que me buscaras? – Parecía molesto.

\- Yo me ofrecí – Noya miró con indiferencia hacia cualquier lado - ¿Qué les paso?

\- Estúpido Asahi no pudo quedarse callado – Susurró, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que Suga escuchara.

\- Ya sabes cómo es – El armador le dio la razón, apoyándolo - ¿Por qué discutieron?

\- No necesitas saberlo, no lo entenderías – Se puso de pie, dejando al peli plateado sentado.

\- Si tan solo lo intentaras – Sonrió burlescamente al pequeño líbero. Este sonrió tardíamente.

\- ¿Dónde está Asahi-san? – Su tono de voz demostraba inseguridad, como si a la vez quisiera saber la ubicación del As, y a la vez no.

\- Debe estar en la primera planta.

\- Gracias, Suga-san – El pequeño líbero se retiró, con sus sonoras pisadas haciendo eco.

Suspiró derrotado, al final no había sacado nada de información, pero aun tenia la explicación que Asahi mas tarde debería darle.

" _No necesitas saberlo, no lo entenderías"._

Las palabras de líbero le habían dejado más de una duda. _"¿Tenía doble sentido?, ¿Por qué razón no lo entendería?, ¿Qué tan profundo y serio era el problema?"_

Suga volvía a tener un mar de preguntas en su mente, varias hipótesis, teorías, conclusiones, que de seguro le calentarían la cabeza como hace un día lo hizo Daichi. ¿Qué problema tenia con los chicos que se encargaban de volverlo loco con sus actitudes?, ni que fuera un fetiche.

Rió.

El tiempo pasó literalmente volando, ya que en unos minutos más seria hora de volver a clases, por lo que el armador decidió marcharse inmediatamente, pasando por el baño en el trayecto a su salón.

Agitando sus manos, botando las pequeñas gotas de agua que aún permanecían en su piel, llegó a su salón. Una vez entró, se encontró con Daichi en su respectivo asiento, afirmando su cabeza con su mano, mirando a la nada. Pasó por su lado y ni se inmutó por su presencia. Parecía estar en las nubes. Tomó asiento en su puesto, esperando el pasar de los minutos, o esperando a que Daichi le hablara.

\- Toma – Daichi se giró en su puesto y entregó un sándwich a Suga.

\- Vaya… gracias – Se sorprendió, no esperaba aquello. Al parecer si se había enterado de su llegada.

\- De nada – Sonrió a Suga. El armador devolvió la sonrisa, un poco conmovido por el gesto del capitán.

Rompió el envoltorio, dando paso a un sándwich tradicional. No pudo ocultar que tenía un poco de hambre, ya que de inmediato le dio un mordisco, satisfaciendo sus papilas gustativas, y a la vez su un tanto hambriento estomago.

\- ¿A dónde fuiste en el recreo? – Daichi retomó la conversación.

\- Fui… - Dio un mordisco al sándwich, dándole tiempo a pensar si decirle la verdad o no. El tema entre Asahi y Noya no lo entendía muy bien, el por qué de su discusión, Noya huyendo, Asahi buscándole, por lo que dudó si decirle la verdad o no a su capitán. No sabía si era necesario contarle – Fui a donde un amigo, su salón estaba arriba – Prefirió mentir. El tema de Noya y Asahi parecía ser delicado, por lo que optó no meter más gente en el.

\- Ya veo. No sabía que tenías amigos en la planta de arriba.

\- Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi, Sawamura Daichi – Se burló.

\- Sí, claro – Rió el capitán con sarcasmo.

\- Haber, dime que sabes de mi – Se cruzó de brazos, mirando desafiante a Daichi.

\- Bueno… – Rascó su nuca. Parecía ansioso – Generalmente, y en lo que destacas, es en tu preocupación por los demás. Sabes que les gusta, que les molesta, como tratar con ellos, y los entiendes. Eres bastante perceptivo a mi parecer – Varias veces le habían dicho aquello, pero nunca esperó escucharlo de Daichi.

\- ¿Eso piensas de mi? – El capitán solamente asintió – Bueno... ¿gracias? – Una risa salió de ambos. No sabía muy bien cómo responder a aquello – Me agradan los chicos, y me interesa conocerlos, poder ayudarlos en lo que sea posible – Se levantó de brazos dando una sencilla razón.

\- Tan propio de ti – El toque de timbre anuncio la vuelta clases. El capitán se giró en su puesto después de decir aquellas palabras, mirando hacia el pizarrón.

" _¿Tan transparente soy, o solamente Daichi se da cuenta de eso?, ¿Es muy obvia mi preocupación por los demás?"_. El peli plateado se cuestionaba un tanto su conducta. Mas de alguna vez le habían dicho que parecía ser la madre del equipo, por ser quien más se preocupaba por los demás, a veces manteniendo el orden y regañando a los chicos, comprendiendo a los mas novatos de primero y escuchándolos. Pero nunca se lo había dicho Daichi, jamás. Sabía que el capitán era de pocas palabras o solamente decía lo necesario, pero esta era la primera vez que el moreno le decía que pensaba de él, lo que de alguna manera le había ¿alegrado? – Si es que puede ser el sentimiento correcto – y sentía que por primera vez estaban valorando su "trabajo" al momento en el que alguien como Daichi se lo dijera.

El gimnasio estaba abierto, ya que Daichi había pasado la llave a Tanaka en la mañana. Caminaba con el capitán a su lado, hablando acerca de los exámenes que pronto se venían, o las materias en las que ya se hacían la idea de que reprobarían. Pero no se estresaban por eso, sabían muy bien que una tarde llena de estudios reforzaría aquello, por lo que planeaban juntarse un día en la tarde.

Entraron. Los chicos ya estaban jugando y no se habían percatado de la llegada del capitán y el armador.

Por un lado, estaban Tanaka, Ennoshita, Tsukishima y Yamaguchi. Por el lado del equipo contrario se encontraban Hinata, Kageyama, Asahi y Nishinoya.

Para los ojos del peli plateado no pasaron desapercibidas las caras de Hinata y Kageyama. Parecían un tanto asustados, mirando constantemente hacia Asahi y Noya. Estos dos tenían el rostro serio, concentrados totalmente en el balón que permanecía en manos del equipo contrario y se preparaba para sacar.

Tanaka hizo su saque y el juego comenzó a avanzar. Noya recibió el balón y pasándoselo directamente a Kageyama, que tenía al pequeño Hinata por el lado derecho, mientras que tenía al alto Asahi por su lado izquierdo. Sin pensarlo demasiado, pasó el balón al As, y este, golpeó el balón atravesando el débil bloqueo Yamaguchi.

El partido continuó así, pero Suga sentía un ambiente denso en el equipo de Hinata, sobre todo entre Noya y Asahi, que estaban más callados de lo normal, sin si quiera celebrar los puntos hechos. Se dirigían leves miradas, sobre todo del as al líbero, y parecía tratar de entablar una conversación de vez en cuando con Noya, pero este poco le prestaba atención, excusándose con; _"el balón viene"._

Frunció el ceño, ¿Qué Noya no fue a hablar con Asahi? Todo debería estar arreglado, o en el mejor de los casos, con una tregua durante los partidos, pero parecían estar molestos entre ellos aún.

\- ¡Yamaguchi! – El grito de Daichi le asustó a su lado. El chico de pecas miró al capitán – Cambia con Noya por el resto del partido.

Las caras sorprendidas y extrañadas de varios chicos fueron más que obvias. Algunos ni cuenta debieron de darse del extraño comportamiento del dúo de amigos, lo que explicaba el cambio entre Noya y Yamaguchi.

El líbero casi indiferente rodeó la cancha, sin mirar a nadie. Asahi, por su parte, solamente miró su espalda y su constante caminar alejándose de él.

La mirada seria y calculadora del capitán le robó la atención. Su rostro de perfil. Su boca con los labios juntos y a punto de hacer una mueca. Sus ojos café atentos en el balón una vez que se retomó el partido, mas sus cejas levemente fruncidas y juntas, como si estuviera conteniendo la ira. Su cabello oscuro, pero brillante, perfectamente cortado sobretodo en el área de la nuca. La piel un tanto morena y a la vez clara, que le daban cierto toque varonil a su parecer. Cada una de esas cosas y más le robaban la atención.

\- ¿Qué les pasara? – Agradeció que no despegara su vista del partido.

\- No lo sé – _"Asahi debe saber"_ – Tal vez solo estaban concentrados.

\- Vamos, Suga. Tu mejor que nadie conoces a esos dos, era como si jugaran por compromiso y cada uno por su lado, y sabes que esos son como un dúo.

\- Si, tienes razón – Cada palabra era demasiado cierta. Se preguntó nuevamente si sería buena idea comentar lo que ocurrió durante el receso del almuerzo, pero decidió no hacerlo. Él sinceramente no sabía que había ocurrido entre sus dos amigos, solamente tenía dudas y curiosidad, nada más que eso.

\- Bueno, espero que solamente sea por hoy, de lo contrario… - Sus nudillos emitieron un característico sonido. Cuando uno tronaba sus dedos.

Una leve risa amenazó con salir de su boca, en la cara de Daichi, pero se aguantó. Si algo le causaba gracia era la gran forma en la que el aura de su capitán cambiaba. De amable a terrorífico y viceversa. De alguna manera lo hallaba adorable, pero a la vez un tanto intimidante.

\- Noya-senpai estaba raro.

\- Lo sé.

\- Suga-san, ¿Qué paso con los chicos?

\- Mmm… - La mirada de Hinata estaba posada en él – No lo sé – Se dirigió a guardar los trapeadores, esperando no haber sido sospechoso su comportamiento para los de primero.

Más de uno se extrañó y sorprendió en el momento que Noya salió del salón del club con su bolso y a paso rápido, diciendo un rápido "adiós, chicos", ya que siempre acostumbraba esperar a los demás. Nadie se atrevió a decir algo, comentar siquiera su extraño comportamiento porque no era necesario, ya todos se habían percatado aquello.

No era molestia, mucho menos envidia, pero la atención que estaba recibiendo Noya en tales momentos le hizo cuestionarse si de verdad era para tanta preocupación su estado de ánimo. Realmente Noya influía bastante en el equipo, su presencia y aura, sus gritos de ánimo durante el partido, sus cumplidos.

" _¿Sería lo mismo conmigo?, ¿Qué harían los chicos?, ¿Qué haría Daichi?"._

No tenia duda de que Daichi sería el primero en regañarlo y le exigiría que le explicara la razón de su comportamiento. No se creía la gran cosa o el centro de atención de su amigo, solamente era porque frente a él parecía ser demasiado transparente, o lo conocía bastante y no serviría fingir que todo estaba bien. Le pillaría de inmediato

¿En qué momento había permitido a Daichi entrar tanto en su vida? Llegaba a un nivel en que sentía que tenía confianza en sí mismo como nunca, que podría hacer lo que se propusiera, y le costó mucho percatarse del origen de esa extraña confianza que parecía caer del cielo, pero más bien, caía de Daichi. Por eso, Suga sabía más que nadie, que una persona en tu vida puede influenciarte bastante.

Una sonrisa irónica se formó inconscientemente en su cara.

Después de todo, cada cosa en la que pensaba termina con Daichi en su cabeza. ¿Qué tenía su amigo?

Era tan común y repetitiva esta escena. Bajo la noche, con las luces de los focos, el frio que poco a poco comenzaba a aumentar, se lo sabía de memoria. Los pasos de ambos se escuchaban solamente, caminando en silencio. Suga no sabía de qué hablar, aunque más que nada iba inmerso en sus pensamientos, entre ellos, los de hace unos momentos.

\- ¿En qué piensas? – Fue sacado de su mente.

\- Nada.

\- Como siempre – Suga sabía que Daichi sabía que le mentía. Vaya enredo – La forma en la que Noya se marcho…

\- Fue inusual, lo sé – Sabia que deseaba hablar de ello.

\- Asahi también estaba raro – El nombrado apareció en la mente del peli plateado, recordando que aun debía explicarle que había ocurrido entre él y Nishinoya.

\- Si.

\- Suga… - Miró a su capitán - ¿Sabes que paso entre Asahi y Nishinoya?

\- ¿Eh? – Seguramente se percató de que se encontraba en las nubes, pensando en el asunto de los chicos – No – Mintió a su amigo, de nuevo.

\- Mmm… - Daichi miró al frente, fijándose en el camino – Bueno – Notó la casi nula credibilidad que su capitán tenía en él, pero no diría nada.

Buscaría a Asahi para hablar con él, aun cuando este trate de evitarlo – porque ya se hacia la idea de eso – y lo obligaría a hablar, después de todo, habían hecho un trato.

" _¿Qué pudo ocurrir entre esos dos?, ¿Asahi era el culpable?, ¿Qué era tan grave que afectó tanto a Nishinoya?"_

Y como siempre, la cabeza del peli plateado comenzó a nadar en preguntas y más preguntas. Solamente quedaba esperar y ver que sucedería.

* * *

Eso fue todo, espero les haya gustado.

Suerte. Adiós.


	4. ¿Qué me estás haciendo?

Hola, ya les traje su capitulo.

Lamento la tardanza, pero creo que los próximos los subiré mas rápido (creo) jajdajjdjs

Me quedó un tanto cortito pero es lo que hay, perdon.

Gracias por sus reviews, me ayudan a motivarme mas :)

Respondí uno pero no se si le habrá llegado la respuesta que le di, no se utilizar mucho esta pág, pero espero que esa personita me lo confirme si le llego o no.

Sin mas, el capítulo.

* * *

Corría y corría, sintiendo el peso de su cuerpo cada vez más. El uniforme comenzaba a apretarle y su cuerpo comenzaba a calentarse tras la actividad. El chirrido de sus zapatos contra el suelo de cerámica sonó por todo el pasillo cuando dobló a una velocidad demasiado imprudente, pero poco le importaba. A lo lejos, al final del largo y transitado pasillo, logró ver la mirada de su amigo y se conectó apenas unos segundos con la propia.

" _Te encontré"._

Ahora, caminando entre los demás estudiantes, se encontraba dirigiéndose hasta donde momentos antes estuvo quien buscaba, pero este huyó, dejándolo nuevamente al acecho de su presa.

" _Maldito Asahi, ¿Cómo lo hace?"._

Subiendo las escaleras lo pilló. Logró ver su largo cabello perderse mientras subía escalón por escalón. Suga no se quedo atrás, ya aburrido del estúpido y prolongado juego del gato y el ratón – que duró aproximadamente 3 días –, corrió y subió los escalones de dos en dos, llegando al segundo nivel con Asahi a unos pocos metros adelante. Lo encontró caminando lentamente, tratando de pasar desapercibido, pero poco lo lograba, ya sea por su inusual cabello y su gran estatura.

\- Oye, cobarde – Le llamó a sus espaldas. Asahi solo brincó un poco del susto.

\- Suga-san… - Sonrió nerviosamente.

\- Te doy diez segundos para que me cuentes lo que pasó entre tú y Nishinoya.

\- Este… si, te lo prometí, pero ahora no puedo decírtelo.

\- Bueno – La cara de Asahi demostró un poco de sorpresa, ya que durante los últimos días Suga había estado un tanto insistente respecto a lo que ocurría con él y Noya, y ahora venia y parecía resignarse a indagar mas en el tema – Mira, me preocupan, no es normal que discutan, no me gusta verlos así, y si quieres que nadie sepa algo sobre eso, será mejor que lo arreglen. Ya viste como Daichi el otro día se percató de que algo pasaba entre ustedes dos, y hasta creo que alguno de los chicos. No quiero entrometerme, pero ten eso en cuenta – Soltó lo que tenía guardado desde hace unos días.

\- Ya veo… gracias – Su mirada era seria y melancólica.

\- ¿Qué pasa, grandulón? – Golpeó su hombro un tanto fuerte, dándole ánimos – Todo se arreglara – una leve sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Asahi.

\- Eso espero. Solo te puedo decir… - Miró al suelo – que lastimé a Noya – Entrecerró sus ojos.

\- Entonces él es el enojado en esta discusión.

\- Si. Yo cause esto, es mi culpa – Soltó un suspiro – Pero, lo arreglare – Sonrió confiado.

\- Así se habla.

Sentía su rostro arder y unos pequeños escalofríos en su espina dorsal, dejándole a la vez la piel de gallina. Solo atino a desviar la mirada hacia sus cosas y fingir que buscaba algo.

" _¿Serán duros?"_

Por el rabillo del ojo veía hacia su derecha el un tanto grueso brazo de Daichi. Era igual al color del resto de su cuerpo, y le seguía su abdomen, y su ancha espalda. Los músculos se le marcaban levemente cada vez que hacia fuerza o agarraba alguna prenda de vestir, creando más interés del necesario en Suga.

Soltó el aire de sus pulmones lo más silencioso que pudo, creyendo que si le escuchaban le pillarían observando a su capitán con otros ojos.

No estaba acostumbrado a eso, claro que no, menos con Daichi. Cuando creía que solamente era una leve atracción se equivocó, porque realmente era un gran interés que tenia hacia su amigo y compañero. No quería aquello, era su amigo y sentía que estaba sobrepasando la línea que mentalmente se había propuesto para evitar cualquier interés sexual. Ya había disfrutado y fantaseado lo suficiente con alguno que otro compañero de equipo, y pronto olvidaba aquel momentáneo deseo, pero con Daichi era diferente, aún estaba en su mente, aún cuando creía que ya no le vería más con otros ojos, pasaba esto.

Allí estaba de nuevo, mirándolo. No pudo evitarlo, su mirada se dirigió hacia él sin su consentimiento. Solamente echaría un último vistazo indiscreto.

Aquel color seria su favorito. Era café claro, casi moreno pero más blanco. Nunca pensó que el color de piel de una persona influyera tanto en su atractivo. Sabía que no era un color demasiado inusual, casi era del mismo color de él, pero pensaba que se veía bastante bien en Daichi. Le daba cierto toque varonil y sexy.

El sonido del cierre del pantalón de su amigo alertó sus sentidos, prestando mucha más atención en él. Deslizó su prenda y cayó al suelo, dejándolo con la parte inferior de su cuerpo semi-desnudo. Sus piernas se veían un tanto tonificadas y fuerte, y lo que aumentaba su atractivo – según Suga – era la leve población de vellos, de color oscuros. Faltaba comentar acerca del bóxer negro un tanto ajustado, que marcaba bastante bien su parte frontal y su trasero, aun cuando la camiseta cubría parte de su retaguardia, se veía respingado.

" _¿Sus piernas serán duras?"._

Sacudiendo su cabeza levemente, cerró su bolso y salió del salón esperándolo afuera. Ya estaba comenzando a sentir más calor de lo normal y no hacía falta hablar acerca de la media erección que tenía en sus pantaloncillos. Si tan solo se excitaba mirándolo aún con ropa interior, no quería ni pensar que le ocurriría si le viera desnudo, aunque más de una vez tuvo esa fantasía en su mente, pero verlo es muy diferente a imaginárselo.

\- Suga – Daichi llamó su atención al salir del salón - ¿Vamos?

\- Ya.

\- Oye, ¿mañana tienes planeado hacer algo?

\- No. ¿Por qué? – Le causó interés la pregunta.

\- Es que… para estudiar, podríamos hacerlo mañana.

\- Ah, eso. Sí, claro – Asintió.

\- Bueno, ¿en mi casa?

\- Si no tienes problemas – Se levantó de hombros.

\- Por supuesto que no – Sonrió a Suga – Mañana a las 3pm.

\- Bueno.

La invitación de Daichi había quedado en su mente durante un buen rato, aun cuando estaba jugando voleibol. Y es que le había pillado desprevenido, mas cuando lo invitó mientras pensaba en su cuerpo, casi creyó que le descubrirían.

El resto de la tarde fue solamente para agotarse. Además del cansancio físico estaba el – si se podría decir así – psicológico, por sus dos amigos que aun seguían molestos entre sí pero en menor grado. Ya si quiera se hablaban pero no ocultando las frías y cortas palabras del líbero hacia el as, lo que le daba un poco de pena a Suga. Confió en las palabras de Asahi respecto a la situación, había dicho que arreglaría lo que sea que estaba ocurriendo entre ellos, por lo que dejó de preocuparse tanto. Si Nishinoya estaba enojado, habría una razón por ello, así que supuso que Asahi se tenía merecido ese trato tan frio y casi indiferente. Solo esperaba que Daichi no le preguntara acerca del tema, ya que no le diría la verdad.

Con sus manos arreglando su cabello se echó una última mirada al espejo, se veía bien, aunque eso poco le importaba. Se despidió de su madre recordándole que iría a casa de Daichi, se lo había mencionada la noche anterior.

Eran las 2:45pm. Por lo que apuró el paso, aun cuando sabia que daba igual llegar un poco tarde, no era una cita. Rió por dentro ante la idea. Aún siendo un pensamiento que le causaba gracia, también lo puso nervioso inconscientemente, casi mintiéndose a sí mismo de que realmente era una cita. Sacudió su cabeza. Daichi era su amigo, y ni si quiera sentía algo especial por él, no porque observes a alguien de manera sexual significa que te gusta.

Cuando recibió el saludo de la madre de Suga un cálido sentimiento le nació, casi como si fuera su madre. Habló unos momentos con ella acerca de él, sus estudios, el club de voleibol, y luego de ella, su empleo, su salud. Minutos después le mencionó que Daichi estaba en su cuarto.

Subió a su habitación. Tocó dos veces la puerta, y con unos segundos de transcurso la abrieron.

\- Suga – Tenía cara de sorpresa – Pensé que llegarías mas tarde.

\- Oye, no soy impuntual – Golpeó su hombro entrando a la habitación. Escuchó el quejido de su amigo a sus espaldas.

\- ¿Empezamos?

\- Si.

Debían estudiar matemáticas. Si bien el que necesitaba más ayuda en la materia era Daichi, igualmente ayudaba a Suga a reforzar sus conocimientos, como dicen; "mas aprende el que enseña". Y no mentía al decir que Daichi era quien más necesitaba ayuda, ya que él se encontraba en su móvil mientras que su amigo aun continuaba resolviendo un problema.

Su vista se desviaba de vez en cuando a Daichi. Se notaba lo frustrado y confuso que estaba, sus ojos iban de su cuaderno al libro de matemáticas, tratando de sacar información de los problemas de ejemplo, buscando la falla del desarrollo de su ejercicio. Más de una vez pasó por su mente ayudarle pero no lo haría hasta que su amigo se lo pidiera, y sabia que eso pasaría cuando estuviera al borde de la desesperación, y aun faltaba tiempo para que eso ocurriera. El ceño fruncido y su mirada casi molesta le causaban gracia, provocando que no pudiera despegar su vista del espectáculo, dejando su móvil de lado. Afirmó su cabeza en su mano derecha, poniéndose cómodo para mirar a su amigo que se encontraba frente a él.

Daichi mordía su labio inferior, dejando ver un poco sus paletas blancas haciendo contacto con la piel de su labio. Inconscientemente Suga abrió su boca, como si él también deseara morder su labio propio o el de su amigo, no lo sabía. Lo vio soltar un suspiro levantando los restos de goma que quedaron al borrar. Sus miradas se encontraron. Se alertó de su descuidada observación, creyendo que le descubriría mirándolo de una manera poco común. En la vista de Daichi había una leve pisca de suplica y resignación.

\- Suga… ¿me ayudas? – Parecía que le costó decirlo – De verdad lo intenté, pero no pude – Creía que el peli plateado lo regañaría por rendirse.

\- A ver – Con una sonrisa se puso de pie y caminó al lado de él. Daichi solo tenía los hombros y la cabeza baja, resignado – Mira – Su dedo se dirigió a una parte del cuaderno de su amigo, indicando un paso erróneo en la forma de resolver el problema.

\- ¿Qué hice mal ahí? – Lo miró hacia arriba.

\- Cuando el numero imaginario esta elevado al cuadrado se convierte en negativo.

\- ¿Estas bromeando?

\- Lo sé, te equivocaste en algo insignificante, pero que cambia por completo el resultado – Golpeó su hombro comprendiéndolo.

\- Gracias.

Daichi continuó resolviendo el problema mientras Suga tomaba asiento nuevamente, para continuar observándolo, aunque ahora tenía una cara más relajada y serena. Pronto terminó y dio aviso a Suga, dándole su cuaderno. Lo revisó y comparó con el desarrollo que tenía en su propio cuaderno, dando el mismo resultado.

\- Está bien – Sonrió orgulloso Suga a Daichi, devolviéndole el cuaderno.

\- Bien – Se estiró un poco en su asiento – Me hice problemas por puros detalles.

\- Pero ahora sabrás en que partes tener cuidado.

\- Cierto. ¿Continuamos?

\- Si.

El resto de la tarde continuaron estudiando. Debes en cuando Daichi le consultaba sus dudas a Suga y este se las respondía sin más. Avanzaron bastante y resolvieron diversos ejercicios. Algunos los hicieron entre los dos, logrando que Daichi aprendiera más y no volviera a cometer los mismos errores que más de una vez había cometido a los ojos de Suga. Tomaban breves descansos en los que se relajaban y hablaban cosas anexos a los estudios. Más tarde la madre de Daichi subió con unos refrescos y una pequeña merienda, que les cayó excelente ya que comenzaban a tener hambre.

\- Oye, Suga…

\- Dime – Elevó su vista para mirarlo.

\- Yo creo que es suficiente – Cerró su cuaderno.

\- ¿Seguro?

\- Si, ya reforcé lo que me faltaba.

\- Bueno, espera un momento – Continuó resolviendo un ejercicio.

Aún con la vista en su cuaderno pudo ver que Daichi no se movió de su asiento y sentía su mirada en él. Resolvió el problema un tanto presionado por la persistente y directa mirada. Le estaba esperando y él no terminaba nunca. Cuando por fin terminó cerró su cuaderno y miró a su amigo dando por finalizado la sesión de estudio. El capitán solo sonrió y se levantó de su asiento, saliendo de la habitación.

Estaba solo, no sabía a qué se había retirado Daichi, pero supuso que pronto regresaría. Echó un vistazo a toda la habitación, detallándola más. Pronto, y sin querer, encontró algo que le llamo la atención. Una camiseta blanca estaba botada bajo la cama y solo una parte lograba verse. Caminó hasta ella y la recogió, percatándose de que estaba usada, obviamente por Daichi. Buscó algún cesto de ropa sucia o algún lugar donde dejarla pero no pilló nada. Tan pronto como la movió en su mano, sintió una ola de un olor que se le hacía familiar. Cuestionándose lo que estaba a punto de hacer y mirando de vez en cuando la puerta de la habitación, acercó aquella prenda a su nariz, encontrándose con diversos olores que le parecieron deliciosos. La esencia de Daichi, su perfume que varias veces podía oler durante el día, pero en esta ocasión lo olía como nunca. También sentía lo que creía era una leve pisca de sudor, que lo contrario de darle asco o rechazo, le daba más persistencia y fuerza al olor de su loción. Sentía que podría estar durante tolo el día oliendo aquella prenda, pero poniéndose un fin, decidió dejar la camiseta en el lugar que la pilló, borrando cualquier evidencia, y evitando que lo descubrieran oliéndola. Casi como si lo hubiera predicho Daichi entró a la habitación.

\- ¿No estás cansado? – Daichi recogió su cuaderno y luego lo guardó en su bolso.

\- Si, un poco – Le siguió, haciendo lo mismo que su amigo. Guardó sus cosas, dejando todo listo y ordenado. Miró como Daichi se recostó con la mitad de su cuerpo en la cama y sus pies afirmados en el suelo – Bueno, me voy – Caminó hacia él.

\- ¿Tan pronto? – Se levantó, mirando al peli plateado que estiraba su mano hacia él, despidiéndose – Quédate un rato mas. Juguemos un poco – Señaló su consola bajo su televisión.

\- Está bien – Sonrió, alegre que de alguna manera prolongara su estadía allí.

No podía callar su risa. Se encontraba a poco de ganarle a Daichi y este, desesperado, gritaba y hablaba cosas incoherentes que para él eran graciosas. Le gustaba darle un rayo de esperanza para luego destruirlo tan fácil como a un insecto. Sabía que era algo cruel pero bastante divertido para él, por lo que aprovechaba cada oportunidad para burlarse de Daichi. Pronto, terminó él con la victoria que desde hace bastante tiempo ya estaba predicha, pero como anteriormente había mencionado, regaló más de una oportunidad al capitán de remontar el juego. Una vez se aburrieron de jugar Suga decidió retirarse.

\- Ahora si me iré – Rió refiriéndose a su anterior despedida que no se cumplió.

\- Te voy a dejar abajo – Salió detrás de él.

Llegaron a la primera planta encontrándose con la madre de Daichi viendo televisión. Camino hasta ella para despedirse.

\- ¿Te vas? – El peli plateado asintió – No, ¿Cómo crees?, primero cenaremos y te puedes ir – Se puso de pie caminando dirección a la cocina.

\- No hace falta… - quedó con las palabras en la boca tras no ser escuchado. Miró a Daichi y este sonrió burlonamente.

\- Lamentablemente no puedes irte aún – Caminó a la cocina riéndose de Suga.

Tomó asiento en el sofá, mirando de vez en cuando hacia la puerta de la cocina, sin saber qué hacer. No tenía prisa pero tampoco quería molestar, y se sentía mal al no estar ayudando a Daichi y a su madre si se quedaría a cenar, aun cuando sabia que él era la visita, le fue inevitable sentirse así.

Se quedó viendo televisión, tratando de distraerse, pero de vez en cuando miraba la puerta de la cocina. Daichi salió por esta, con unas tasas en mano y servicios. Lo miró y este solo le sonrió molestándole tal vez, mientras ponía las cosas en la mesa. Luego se retiró y no pudo evitar mirar su espalda que se marcaba bastante con esa camiseta negra, le quedaba un tanto ajustada y lograba resaltar algo sus músculos. Frunció el seño, trató de concentrarse en la televisión pero era inútil teniendo a Daichi entrando y saliendo de la cocina, robándole la mirada y más aun cuando le regalaba unas lindas sonrisas. Él solo atinaba a mirarle un tanto resignado ya que no podía rechazar la cortesía de su madre, además, no tenía nada mas importarte qué hacer, pero aun así se sentía raro. De igual manera no sentía que fuera una buena idea pasar más tiempo del necesario con Daichi. Temía de lo que podría pasarle a él, que tan lejos llegaría esa inconveniente atracción en la que solo saldría afectado él mismo. No creía que enamorarse de su mejor amigo fuera la mejor idea, no sería imposible, pero si algo que no le gustaría y no le convendría. Rompería aquella amistad y como anteriormente había dicho, podría salir lastimado. Aquella idea varias veces se presentó en su cabeza pero pronto las desechaba, ya siendo por lo ridículo y raro que fuera, y por lo poco conveniente. Todo aquello era bastante para él, pero eso no evitaba su interés por su amigo, físicamente hablando, por lo que con ello le bastaba. Solamente era atracción física.

El hombre que se había vuelto común en los pensamientos de su mente le habló.

\- Vamos, Suga – Movió su cabeza señalando la mesa.

Le indicó su puesto y tomó asiento. Nuevamente Daichi desapareció en la cocina, dejándolo solo. No sabía qué hacer, se sentía perezoso y culpable al no ayudar en nada. Más tarde la madre de Daichi llevó a la mesa un gran panqueque al parecer hecho por ella. No pudo mentir, le entró un hambre y deseos por comer algo dulce de un momento a otro.

Cuando ya estaba todo listo, tomaron asiento. Daichi frente a él, y su madre al comienzo de la mesa.

\- Sírvanse – Les ofreció la única mujer en la mesa.

Suga dudando miró a Daichi, este solo sonrió burlón, pero pareció entenderle, porque sacó un trozo del panqueque y se lo sirvió a él. Le agradeció con la mirada. No podía negar que sentía un poco de vergüenza, nunca acostumbraba comer allí, siempre se retiraba antes y lo evitaba, por eso no sentía una confianza a hacer lo que momentos antes le ofrecieron. Daichi, conociéndole, lo comprendió de inmediato y leyó su mirada. Se notaba que lo conocía.

La cena transcurrió llena de conversaciones; La familia de Suga, los estudios, Daichi, pero un momento en particular lo desencajó un poco.

\- Y dime Suga, ¿tienes novia? – El nombrado sonrió nervioso.

\- No, por ahora no – Continúo bebiendo su té.

\- Que tímidos salen los chicos hoy en día – Rió unos momentos después la mujer – Estoy segura de que Daichi tiene novia pero no me lo quiere contar – Casi se atragantó con el té. Si su madre creía eso era por algo, no lo sospecharía al azar – ¿No sabes nada al respecto Suga?

\- Que yo sepa, no.

\- Oigan, estoy aquí si es que no lo notaron – Parecía fastidiado.

\- Entonces dime la verdad.

\- La verdad – Suga rió por su literal respuesta.

\- Frente tus amigos eres bastante gracioso, pero cuando no están…

\- ¡Mamá! – Se exaltó Daichi. Pudo notar el leve sonrojo en su rostro y la mirada suplicante a su madre.

\- Bueno, bueno – Bebió de su tasa – Sea quien sea tu pareja, lo aceptare.

\- Ya – Daichi continuó comiendo, sin percatarse de lo que realmente su madre quería decir. Aquello no pasó desapercibido para el peli plateado.

No podía evitar la boba sonrisa que formaba en su rostro, pero que lograba tapar con su bufanda. El tierno gesto de Daichi le había hecho el día. Se encontraban caminando en dirección a su hogar. Le ofreció acercarlo a su casa y aunque se negó un par de veces, lo convenció. Obviamente prefería caminar junto a él a que solo, era aburrido y solitario, en cambio con Daichi era posible hablar de lo que sea y lograba hacer el viaje más corto.

" _¿Una amistad normal es así?"._

Le fue inevitable no preguntárselo. Ya que no sabía si uno normalmente acerca a su amigo a su hogar. No era tarde y no le ocurriría nada, no era peligroso marcharse solo a su hogar. A él no se le pasaría por la mente acompañar a Daichi mas cerca de su hogar, aunque si se lo pidiera, encantado lo haría, pero que sea algo que le naciera a él mismo, no pasaba, no lo hallaba necesario. Por lo mismo, se cuestionaba si tenía alguna segunda intención o era porque de alguna manera le importaba más de lo normal, más que una amistad.

Debía decirlo, aun cuando solamente sea en su mente y una estupidez.

" _Parecemos una pareja, ¿cierto?"_

Sonrió, pero nuevamente su sonrisa fue ocultada por su bufanda. Solo estaba pensando cosas demás y sin sentido. Decidió aprovechar los últimos momentos junto a Daichi, las últimas miradas que le pudo regalar, las últimas sonrisas que pudo presenciar, y las últimas palabras de él que pudo escuchar.

Cuando llegaron al lugar de su separación se despidieron, casi como todos los días después de clases, pero esta vez de alguna manera la despedida fue más amarga. Quedó con un pequeño sentimiento que le apretaba el pecho y un nudo en la garganta. No sabía que era, ni por qué estaba así. Se había divertido junto a Daichi y solamente no quiera que eso terminara, eso pensaba.

Una sonrisa nació en su rostro mientras leía un mensaje.

"Suga, gracias por lo de hoy, de verdad me ayudaste. Mi madre dice que deberías pasar más a nuestra casa, ¿Qué te parece? Espero que hayas llegado bien. Cuídate. Adiós"

Su corazón se acelero levemente y en sus mejillas se formaron unas cuencas tras su sonrisa. Le había agradado y gustado el mensaje. Se había divertido junto a Daichi y se sentía aun más satisfecho tras ayudarlo en sus estudios, de alguna manera se hallaba útil para su amigo, eso lo complacía.

Se recostó de un cama, leyendo el mensaje una y otra vez, sintiéndose estúpidamente alegre.

" _¿Qué me estás haciendo, Daichi?"._

* * *

Pobre Suga, se complica mucho :( aunque ya sabe lo que pasa pero le da miedo admitirlo.

Espero les haya gustado.

Cuídense mucho. Adiós.


	5. Extraños e inusuales sentimientos

Hola, ¿qué tal? Espero que estén bien.

Lamento si me retrase pero he estado un tanto ocupado.

Me quedó mas corto de lo normal, espero no les moleste Jejejejlo .

Disfrutenlo.

* * *

La visita de Suga le había dejado un cálido sentimiento. Le ayudó y se divirtió junto a él, cosa que desde hace un tiempo no hacían pero volver a lo de antes le había conmocionado.

No dudó en ofrecerse en acercarlo a su hogar, y aunque sabía que el peli plateado se negaría – por su clara modestia – continuó insistiendo hasta que el otro cedió. Simplemente sentía que debía hacer aquello, mínimo como muestra de agradecimiento, porque sí, se sentía bastante agradecido con él tras haberle ayudado en sus estudios. Él sabía que Suga no necesitaba aquel repaso, era la materia en la que destacaba y no tenía problemas, pero aún así, había decidido ayudarle ese día.

 _"¿Por qué me siento así?"._

Una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro automáticamente al momento de pensar en Suga. La borraba inmediatamente pero de igual manera volvía a aparecer. ¿Estaba alegre?, no hacía falta preguntarlo. Él sabía la verdad.

La respuesta afirmativa de su madre le había sorprendido. No esperaba que accediera a preparar aquel panqueque solo por la llegada de su amigo, pero se excuso diciendo que hace tiempo no hacia algo dulce para comer. No sabía por qué le pidió aquello pero quería de alguna manera prolongar la estadía de Suga en su casa, aun después de haberle invitado a jugar en su consola por un rato.

Más tarde, cuando escribía el mensaje, mentiría se decía que no lo borró más de diez veces. Y es que no hallaba las palabras correctas para hablar con él. Sentía que podría demostrar algo, insinuar cualquier cosa, si sus palabras eran muy obvias. Ya que sinceramente quería demostrarle al peli plateado que le importaba, aun con un simple mensaje, le daba igual, era lo único que tenía en aquellos momentos para hablar con él. Tan solo deseó la llegada del día lunes para continuar compartiendo con Suga, porque solamente eso quería, ¿no?

No pudo evitar una sonrisa nerviosa pero que gracias a la distancia Suga no lograba ver.

Pocas veces coincidían en encontrarse antes de llegar a la preparatoria en el lugar donde siempre se separaban después de cada día de clases. Por lo mismo no pudo evitar sorprenderse y a la vez alegrarse un poco.

\- Hola, Suga – Extendió su brazo ofreciéndole un saludo.

\- Hola, Daichi. ¿Qué tal? – Lo único que sintió fue la tela de los guantes del peli plateado.

\- Bien, y ¿tu? – Caminaron en la misma dirección hacia la preparatoria.

\- Bien.

No pudo evitar sentirse bien a primera hora del día. Encontrarse con él, quien parecía estar más a menudo en su cabeza, le alegraba. Y cuando hablaba acerca de pensar en él no se refería a las fotos que casi ya permanecían olvidadas últimamente, aunque si se lo proponía podría recordarlas muy detalladamente pero no prefería aquello.

Con su rostro casi totalmente cubierto por su bufanda y solamente sus ojos a la vista le daban cierto aspecto tierno. Lo contempló durante algunos – obviamente de manera disimulada – instantes mientras caminaban y hablaban. Lo que más destacaba de Suga en esos momentos obviamente era su lunar al costado de su ojo izquierdo. Era lo primero que se encontraba cuando se giraba a hablarle.

Durante el día se encontró con Asahi, viniendo a su mente el raro comportamiento de este con el líbero del equipo. Se había percatado de eso desde el primer día. No eran los mismos de siempre, sobre todo Nishinoya que se mostraba más cortante y frio con el as. Más de alguna vez pasó por su mente que Suga sabia acerca de lo que ocurría con sus compañeros, era bastante observador y – por lo que suponía – el confidente del equipo, así que no dudaba que alguno de los dos hablaría con él para explicarle el por qué de su comportamiento. Pero solamente bastó una respuesta negativa de parte del armador para dejar de pensar en ello. Sabía que podía confiar en él y no le mentiría en una situación tan crítica como la de ahora, porque sí, era bastante grave y preocupante, estaban afectando por completo el equilibrio del equipo Asahi y Noya con su extraño comportamiento. Aunque él no era nadie para hablar respecto a la verdad o la mentira. Él le había mentido al peli plateado sobre las fotos que realmente sí vio. Pero en estos momentos no trataba de él, sino del equipo en general, por lo que cualquier ayuda que el armador le diera podría servir. Solamente le daría un poco más de tiempo a los chicos para que arreglaran sus cosas, de lo contraria, él mismo intervendría aun si era un problema personal. Ya lo había decidido.

Le extrañó el que su amigo le dijera que se adelantara al salón del club. Normalmente acostumbraban ir juntos pero supuso que tendría un pequeño asunto que atender.

Entró al salón, encontrándose con los chicos cambiándose ropa. Recibió la esperada pregunta acerca de por qué Suga no llegó con él, y solamente repitió lo que su amigo le había dicho hace unos momentos. Luego de unos minutos ya estaba completamente cambiado de ropa. Esperó a los demás y se disponían a salir del salón para dirigirse al gimnasio.

Comenzando el calentamiento esperaba ver entrar al peli plateado por la puerta corrediza del gimnasio, pero no llegó. No era el único sin asistir, también estaba la ausencia del líbero que momentos después notó.

Asahi miraba constantemente la puerta, se percató de ello. Parecía esperanzado de ver llegar a su compañero, al igual que él con Suga. ¿No era el único así?

Dio por hecha la inasistencia de Suga al momento de comenzar a jugar. Normalmente después de anotar un punto siempre le miraba al estar o no en el mismo equipo, era algo que hacían por inercia, pero esta vez no encontraba su mirada simpática por ningún lado, y eso era obvio ya que no estaba.

Soltó un suspiro.

¿Por qué se preocupaba tanto?, es decir, era preocupación después de todo, ¿no? ¿Le ocurría aquello tras no ser avisado por el mismo Suga que no vendría a la práctica, o porque creía que le ocurrió algo? Realmente no lo sabía, no se había cuestionado aquello. Solamente pensaba en él y punto. Es que era bastante rara la ausencia del armador. No acostumbraba faltar a las prácticas, y menos sin avisar, sin avisarle a él.

Decidió concentrarse en el juego. Luego le mandaría un mensaje o algo.

No pudo evitar sentirse solo mientras caminaba a casa. No había pensado en que tendría que irse solo en ningún momento del día, ni si quiera había pasado por su mente. Y es que parecía tan raro que sentía que exageraba al notar en demasía la ausencia de su amigo en estos momentos. ¿En qué instante Suga había pasado a formar parte de su vida? – Si tenía el atrevimiento de decirlo de aquella manera – ya sea por la forma en que ahora sentía que de verdad debería estar caminando junto al armador. ¿Acaso se había vuelto una costumbre?, ¿era eso posible?

\- Comportarte, idiota – Se dijo en voz alta. Parecía un niño pequeño triste por la falta de su mejor amigo en un día de clases.

De pronto, y como una ráfaga de viento, una idea golpeó su mente.

Suga faltó a la práctica. Noya faltó a la práctica.

Click.

" _¿Se pusieron de acuerdo para falta?"._

Una leve molestia sintió tras pensar en la posibilidad. Aquellos dos, holgazaneando, sin hacer nada, solo para faltar a la práctica, y peor aún, sin avisarle. Pero, no. Los chicos no eran así, amaban el voleibol y sabia que no harían tal estupidez solo porque les dé la gana.

 _"Tal vez tenían asuntos importantes que atender"._

Pero… ¿Qué clases de asuntos tan importantes como para no avisarle de su inasistencia? Y nuevamente sacaba a flote la misma excusa de siempre. Él no era la madre de ambos como para que le avisasen de todo lo que hagan, por lo que no debería de sentirse con ese derecho, aun cuando era el capitán del equipo, tal vez eran temas que no le conciernen.

Sacudió su cabeza. Se hacía problemas por cosas estúpidas. Mañana hablaría con los chicos.

El botón para borrar estaba siendo utilizado más de lo normal en su móvil últimamente. Y es que no sabía que le diría al peli plateado por mensajes. Pero se lo había propuesto, así que sentía que debía hacerlo. Cuando por fin se sintió contento con su mensaje, lo envió.

"Hola, Suga. Nos preocupamos en la tarde porque no fuiste a la práctica. Nishinoya también faltó. Espero estés bien".

Sonrió contento de haber encontrado las palabras adecuadas y exactas. Realmente estuvo mucho tiempo buscando un mensaje más simple.

Más tarde su móvil sonó, alertando la llegada de un mensaje. Por su mente de inmediato paso la imagen de Suga, por lo que lo revisó.

"Perdón por hacer que se preocupen, pero surgió algo y tuve que marcharme, debí avisarte, lo siento.

¿Nishinoya también falto? Qué raro, mañana hablamos con él".

Una leve sonrisa se formo en su rostro tras leer el mensaje. Suga de alguna manera se sentía culpable tras no avisarle de su inasistencia.

Realmente los demás chicos del equipo no estuvieron demasiado preocupados. Solamente se extrañaron pero justificaban la ausencia de los chicos con; "debían hacer algo importante", "les surgió algo", cosas así. Solamente él había continuado pensando en sus dos compañeros ausentes más de lo normal. Debió decirle aquello a Suga para ocultar su leve preocupación, solo porsiacaso.

Dudó un momento sobre continuar la conversación o dejarlo como estaba. La verdad tenía unas leves ganas de continuar hablando con el peli plateado pero se contuvo y se lo prohibió, sintiendo que no era necesario.

La respuesta de Suga lo había dejado satisfecho. Más de una vez pasó por su mente la idea de que se juntó con Noya para faltar a la práctica, pero el armador se lo acababa de aclarar.

Se acostó.

Se sentía muy raro últimamente, por razones que se le hacían desconocidas y más de una le sorprendía. ¿Qué le pasaba?

Cerró sus ojos deseando amanecer totalmente repuesto y nuevo para el día siguiente. Hoy no había sido el día más normal de su vida.

 _La sensación era bastante placentera. Sacándole más de un suspiro y quejidos – obviamente – de placer. Solo atinaba a cerrar fuertemente los ojos y tratar de cerrar su boca, mordiéndose los labios en el proceso._

 _Era cálido, suave, húmedo, y le gustaba aquello. Como le envolvían para luego dejarlo libre y sentir el frio aire que hacia total contraste con la cálida cavidad. Pronto sintió un tope en aquel lugar, chocando con el fondo y presionando una que otra parte de su intimidad, sacándole más gemidos. Era fantástico._

 _Abrió levemente los ojos y bajó su mirada, encontrándose con la ajena conectada con la suya, mientras tenía en su boca su miembro._

 _Una imagen bastante excitante y bella a su parecer, más aun al ver la cara de gozo de su compañero mientras tragaba su miembro._

 _Las mejillas sonrojadas. Sus ojos marrones envueltos en pequeñas lágrimas acumuladas en sus pestañas. Su mirada sensual y pervertida. Su boca cálida y profunda que se tragaba todo su miembro en su total esplendor. Unas leves gotas de sudor caían por su sien pero no era comparación con el líquido que salía por su boca mientras tragaba su miembro, que se deslizaba por su mentón, provocando un río de su propia saliva. El cabello un tanto revoloteado por los constantes agarrones para profundizar la penetración en su garganta._

 _Todo y mucho más fue suficiente para sentir el clímax en la punta de su miembro y sorprendiéndose hasta él mismo de su osado movimiento, lo presiono contra sí mismo introduciendo aun más su hombría en la garganta de su compañero. Con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y los labios ajenos topando en su pelvis, comenzó a correrse. Podía sentir cada uno de los disparos de su semilla en lo profundo de la cavidad de peli plateado, suponiendo que pasarían directamente al estomago de él._

 _Sintió unas manos en su trasero, presionándolo aun mas contra aquella boca que hace unos momentos era estrecha. El mismo Suga se auto follaba con su miembro que aun continuaba depositando el semen en aquella hambrienta boca._

 _Fue inevitable no gemir como nunca lo había hecho, aun cuando trató de callar como antes sus gemidos, no pudo. Se mantuvo ahí, con sus piernas a punto de flaquear y sus pies en punta, mientras se encorvaba ligeramente entrando hasta el fondo. Fue magnífico._

 _Suga ligeramente fue retirándose, dejando totalmente mojado su miembro de su saliva y a la vez de restos de su semilla._

 _Le miró. Con aquella mirada perversa y una sonrisa seductora. Sacó su lengua mostrándosela a Daichi. Pudo ver restos de su semilla en ella. Cerró su boca y tragando exageradamente – para que se percatara de ello – volvió a sonreírle._

 _\- Gracias por la comida._

Abrió los ojos de golpe, encontrándose en su cuarto.

Tenía el rostro ligeramente sudado, la ropa se pegaba a su piel y un calor lo envolvía, sofocándolo. Pasó su mano por su frente, secando el sudor. Tenía el corazón un tanto acelerado, por el miedo, sorpresa o vergüenza. Tenía muchas emociones acumuladas. Tenía bastante calor. Tenía… una erección.

Apartó las mantas de su cama, encontrándose con una carpa proveniente de su entre pierna. A la vez sentía como estaba mojado y casi parecía que acababa de tener un orgasmo tras botar tanto líquido pre seminal.

Una ola de calor invadió su rostro más de lo que ya estaba antes. ¿Nuevamente tenía una erección?, ¿por Suga?, ¿otra vez?

Esto era colmo. No lo creía ni le gustaba. Pensó que solamente ocurriría una sola vez y fue por la abstinencia sexual en la que se encontraba, pero esto era otra cosa. No necesitaba masturbarse, ni tenía deseos de aquello. Sin embargo, ahora mismo se encontraba con una erección mañanera, de esas que hace tiempo no tenía. Nunca le ocurría.

¿Aquello fue un sueño? Pareció tan real que no podía creerlo. Se sintió bastante consciente durante el mismo, como si realmente él fuera quien quería hacer aquello, y no se detuvo para nada en gozar.

Las sensaciones, las recordaba bastante bien, aun casi sentía su miembro mojado de la saliva de Suga, pero solo era su imaginación.

Las ganas de dormir y se esfumaron totalmente, quedando completamente activo.

Palmeó su rostro con ambas manos, despabilando. Necesitaba pensar a consciencia, cada cosa que ocurrió y saber qué hacer con ello. Tenía eso en mente pero cada vez que trataba de darle orden y sentido a las cosas, la imagen de Suga a sus pies le venía como una cachetada.

Suspiró. Respiró hondo y exhaló.

Atribuía a que Suga aparecía en sus sueños tras pensar tanto en él. Ya sea por el día anterior y todo lo que había pasado las ultimas semana, tenía sentido para él. Pero aún así, el contexto de su sueño fue demasiado erótico y sexual, cosa a la que no le hallaba explicación. Pudo ser por las fotos de Suga, que aún guardadas en su memoria, formó inconscientemente una imagen de él, aunque parecía casi imposible poder hacer eso, ¿verdad?

Eso había sido realmente nuevo y raro. Una cosa es ver las fotos de tu amigo desnudo, mostrando sus partes y cuestionarse su sexualidad. Otra, era soñar que le follabas la boca, y te corrías en ella – faltaba decir. Cosa que era importante para Daichi – por lo que se preguntaba, ¿a que llegaría si seguía con esto?, ¿Soñaría que se lo cogería?

 _"¿Me gusta Suga?"_

Llevó su mano al mentón, pensado tranquilamente, por fuera, pero por dentro no era necesario describir como se sentía, era todo lo contrario.

No se había cuestiona su sexualidad desde que vio las imágenes de Suga. Esa vez en la que tuvo una erección mirándolas, desde ese día. El tema había quedado olvidado y no le dio tanta importancia tras no sentir nada por Suga los siguientes días – y él esperaba eso – pero ahora nuevamente volvía a su mente aquella pregunta.

 _"¿Soy gay?"_

La idea de algún modo no le molestó, sino más bien se sintió mal tras pensar en ello. Era algo que nunca había pensado y claramente no recibiría una buena respuesta de su parte. Pero en estas circunstancias lo único que podía hacer era estudiar todas las posibilidades.

Nunca había sentido atracción por un hombre. No hasta que ocurrió el incidente con el móvil de Suga. Quedó totalmente comprobado que su erección de ese día había sido provocada por el armador e independiente a eso, no sintió un rechazo hacia la intimidad del dueño de las fotos, mas bien, le pareció atractivo. Pero de todos modos, pensaba que estaba mal vivir todas las experiencias por las que estaba pasando. Aun más al incluir a Suga. No era correcto. Era su mejor amigo. No se sentía cómodo mirándolo con otros ojos. La culpa volvía como un yoyo hacia él. Como aquella culpa que de pequeño te daba después de ver alguna revista o video pornográfico. No era el mejor ejemplo pero se sentía un tanto así.

 _"¿Por qué me pasa esto a mi?, ¿Seré el único?, ¿Es mi culpa o de Suga?"._

Se sentía perdido y desorientado. No sabía qué hacer o decir. ¿Cómo debería actuar? No sabía llevar a cabo el tema.

" _Podría pedir ayuda, pero… ¿a quién?"._

La idea paso solo un instante por su mente, pero lo suficiente para quedar rondando en ella.

Él no conocía a personas homosexuales o bisexuales, pero aunque lo fueran o no, daba igual, de cualquier manera le podrían ayudar. Solo necesitaba alguien que lo escuchara y no juzgara por lo que le pasaba. Si ese fuera el caso, y encontraba a esa persona que le ayudara, debería contarle todo, absolutamente todo. Cómo husmeó en el móvil de Suga, tuvo una erección en su nombre, le mintió, luego tuvo un sueño erótico con él, y luego otra erección. Qué bonita historia. Además, ¿Qué esperaba al recibir ayuda?, ¿una solución?, lo dudaba. A no ser que conociera a alguien que le enseñara a controlar sus sueños y a olvidar cosas como fotos de tu mejor amigo desnudo. Ojala fuera tan fácil.

Un bostezo salió de su boca que ni molestó en tapar. Daba igual.

Se giró de costado en su cama, aun quedaban unos minutos para levantarse a la hora de siempre. No trataría de dormir, ya que no lo lograría, y si ese fuera el caso, peligraría quedarse dormido y llegar tarde a la preparatoria, por lo que solo se quedó mirando un punto fijo de la ventana a su lado.

Era como volver al mismo punto de inicio del que desde hace unos días había partido. Nuevamente Suga le ocasionaba esto, y no era culpa del nombrado, claro que no, solamente era una manera de no sentirse tan mal pasándole la culpa a alguien más. Lo sabía, todo era su culpa, pero engañarse por unos momentos no le hace mal a nadie.

Se encontraba de la misma manera que en el día que vio las fotografías. Culpable. Confuso. Extraño. No se conocía ni a él mismo.

Alguna vez halló bonita una chica, mas con un chico nunca le pasó aquello, ni nunca pasó por su mente. Tal vez su homosexualidad siempre estuvo escondida o inconscientemente se frenaba, ya siendo por su integridad o el "tabú" que aquello significaba, o incluso por el qué dirán los demás, refiriéndose a la sociedad. Más aún si de pequeño te dicen que las mujeres deben estar con un hombre y viceversa. Automáticamente se bloqueaba su interés por los chicos, siendo que desde pequeño estuvieron en él, solamente que escondidos.

Se revolvió en su cama desesperándose.

\- ¿Qué mierda me pasa?

Estaba más furioso que nunca, y consigo mismo.

Como siempre lo ha hecho, le dejó todo al tiempo. Siempre que se encontraba con algo que no entendía, que era raro para él, o que no le hallaba explicación, le dejaba el resto al tiempo. Solamente debería aguantar y soportar sea lo que sea que viniera.

Recién comenzaba el día y para el ya era una mierda.

Suspiró derrotado.

* * *

Hasta aquí el capítulo.

Creo que el próximo lo subiré en unas horas mas, en la tarde, ya que estaré fuera de la ciuda días y ahí aprovechare de avanzar mas en los próximos capítulos. Véanlo como una compensación con el retraso y lo corto de los capítulos.

Adiós. Cuídense.


	6. No soy el único

Sé que dije qué tal vez subiría este capitulo el viernes. Pero dije "tal vez " así que no me maten :c

Me quedó un tanto corto pero espero que les guste.

Disfrutenlo.

* * *

Frunció el ceño extrañado mientras leía el mensaje, ya sea por su contenido y el emisor de este. Nishinoya.

"¿Podemos vernos después de salir de clases? Necesito hablar contigo"

Miró para todos lados esperando no le observaran escribir en su móvil en plena clase.

"Claro. ¿Dónde nos vemos?"

No pasaron ni treinta segundos y el líbero ya le había respondido.

"En la entrada de la preparatoria"

Guardó definitivamente su móvil, ya contento de obtener toda la información.

Estaba un tanto sorprendido. No se esperaba aquello. Sospechó que se trataría acerca de él y Asahi, por lo que estaría a su total disposición para ayudarlo en lo que sea, aunque si ese no fuera el caso igualmente lo haría.

Apenas tocó el timbre ordenó sus cosas para no hacer esperar a Nishinoya.

\- Daichi, adelántate – Pudo ver un poco de sorpresa en el nombrado – Iré en un momento – Su amigo solo asintió y se retiró.

En la entrada era un poco difícil ubicar al líbero, ya siendo por la cantidad de estudiantes que en esos momentos se encontraban allí, y la pequeña estatura del otro que lo hacía más complicado. Pronto, lo encontró a unos metros de salir de la preparatoria. Caminó hasta él, llamando su atención.

\- Suga-san, gracias por venir – Sonrió levemente.

\- De nada – Miró a sus alrededores, esperando que se dispersara la masa de estudiantes cerca de ellos - ¿De qué querías hablar?

\- Antes de eso, ¿podemos ir a mi casa?

\- ¿Ahora? – Fijó su mirada en la preparatoria. No había avisado a Daichi que se marcharía.

\- Si, solo si puedes y quieres – Aclaró.

\- Está bien – No lo pensó mucho. Quería ayudar a Noya en lo que sea.

\- Bueno. Vamos.

Caminaron uno al lado del otro. Sus casas quedaban en dirección contraria por lo que Suga se estaba alejando cada vez más de su hogar.

El líbero estaba más amistoso y hablador, lo contrario de las prácticas, que era más serio de lo normal, y era por lo que casi todos estaban preocupados. Supuso que durante los partidos se comportaba así por la presencia de Asahi, y sabía que este era el culpable de la discusión entre los dos. Pero solo era una hipótesis.

Una vez en el hogar de Noya, le dijo que se supiera cómodo. Le sirvió un poco de agua y tomaron asiento en la sala de estar.

Nishinoya aclaró su garganta.

\- Gracias por venir, Suga-san – Este asintió – Te pedí que vinieras porque necesito hablarte de algo.

\- Adelante.

\- Bueno – Miraba del suelo a sus ojos, constantemente – Este… - Supuso que su cara seria le daba nervios a Noya, pero le estaba demostrando que tenía su total atención – Yo…. – El líbero mordió su labio y desvió la mirada, frustrado.

Un tanto divertido y preocupado, se levantó. Caminó hasta su amigo y tomando asiento al lado de él, posiciono una mano en su hombro, dándole su total atención y discreción.

\- Noya, cuéntame, confía en mí – Sonrió al más pequeño. Este, solo suspiro y asintió, mostrando una mirada decisiva.

\- Yo… - Suga le regaló una pequeña sonrisa – Estoy saliendo con Asahi.

Sus cejas se elevaron y sus ojos se abrieron, sorprendido.

Más de una vez pasó por su mente aquella idea, pero la descartaba sin saber la razón, solamente lo hallaba poco probable. Los chicos eran bastante disimulados y no insinuaban nada. Además, dudaba que sus comportamientos cambiaran, ya que desde mucho antes eran como una "pareja", por lo que sería muy difícil notar la diferencia entre una amistad y una relación, hablando de Asahi y Nishinoya obviamente.

\- Vaya. No sé qué decir.

\- No te preocupes, tomate tu tiempo – Su mirada era comprensiva y amable.

\- Gracias – Después de unos segundos para digerir la confesión, se sintió preparado - ¿Desde hace cuanto están juntos?

\- Un mes y… - Contó con sus dedos – Dos semanas.

\- ¿Un mes y dos semanas? – No podía creer que hayan durado tanto sin ser descubiertos por él mismo. Noya asintió – Y… ¿Cómo fue?

\- ¿Cómo fue qué? – Frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Cómo se dieron cuenta que se gustaban?

\- Ah, eso – La cara se le puso un poco roja – Es una larga historia – Rascó su nuca.

\- Tengo bastante tiempo – Le sonrió, burlonamente. A Nishinoya no le quedó de otra que contarle.

\- Bueno. Por mi parte, no sabía que me gustaba hasta la discusión que tuvimos el año pasado, cuando perdimos contra Dateko. Ahí me di cuenta de lo mucho que le extrañaba y sobre todo, lo mucho que me dolía estar peleado con él, además, llegue a pensar que no le importaba ya que como sabes, dejó el club por un tiempo. Fue suficiente tiempo para darme cuenta de eso y muchas cosas más. Luego, cuando volvió, me fijaba mas en él, las cosas que me gustaban de él, sus gestos, su… - Desvió su mirada, avergonzado – cuerpo, y varias cosas mas – Suga sonrió, enternecido. Era adorable ver al energético Noya en una faceta tierna y enamorada.

\- Entonces ahí descubriste que te gustaba.

\- Si.

\- Ya veo – Le sonrió comprensivamente – Y… ¿cómo se dio cuenta Asahi que le gustabas?

\- Él me confesó que desde que entré al equipo le gusto – Río.

\- Eso es bastante tiempo – Río igualmente.

\- Si. Según él, le gustó mi actitud y mi forma de tratarlo.

\- Es lo más característico de ti.

\- ¿Es un cumplido o qué?

\- Depende de cómo lo veas – Rieron juntos – a ese Asahi le gustan menores, ¿eh? – Movió sus cejas continuamente mirando al líbero, molestándole por los gustos extravagantes del as. Aunque, el amor no tiene edad, ¿verdad?

\- Suga-san, deja de burlarte – Hizo un puchero – Solo es un año de diferencia.

\- Lo sé, solo bromeaba – Palmeó su hombro – Oye y, ¿los dos eran gay desde antes o no?

\- Solo Asahi.

\- Nunca me di cuenta – Meditó.

\- Ni yo – Confesó – No lo demuestra, y nunca dejó que se enteraran por si quiera un descuido. Era bastante cuidadoso.

\- Es más astuto de lo que pensábamos – Las risas escaparon de sus bocas.

\- Cierto.

\- Nishinoya – Llamó su atención tras su voz seria – Pero no era solamente eso lo que me querías contar, ¿verdad?

\- No. Hay mas – Igualmente tomó la actitud de Suga.

\- Para ahorrarte trabajo, ¿tiene que ver acerca de la discusión en la que están ahora?

\- Si.

\- Bueno, adelante.

\- Está bien – Tomó un respiro – Yo no sé cómo llevar una relación, ¿de acuerdo? Nunca he estado en una, y no sé cómo debería de ser el trato entre la pareja. Nunca me había enamorado antes, Asahi es mi primer amor, se podría decir – El líbero sonrió – Pero, aun con todo eso, hemos tenido discusiones y demás. Realmente creo que exagero las cosas, no sé cómo actuar frente las discusiones por muy pequeñas que sean, y me afectan. ¿Seré inmaduro?, ¿no estoy preparado para amar?, ¿no sirvo en el amor? Son preguntas que me hago frecuentemente y no logro responderlas. ¿Es normal sentirse así?

\- Creo que eso debería respondértelo alguien que se ha enamorado, en estos momentos no podría decirte si es normal o no. No pienses tanto en eso, Noya. Es tu primer amor, obviamente no sabrás como llevar la relación, y falta decir que ese es un trabajo que se hace de a dos, Asahi y tu. Nadie nace sabiendo. Solamente deberían dejarse llevar y probar hasta que sepan dominar sus corazones, hasta que encuentren el equilibrio en su relación.

\- Eso pienso, pero necesitaba escucharlo de alguien que no fuera yo – Soltó un suspiro.

\- Entiendo – Guardó silencio unos segundos - ¿Por qué discutieron?

\- Este… - Pensó sus palabras – Yo a veces le demuestro mi aprecio a Asahi. De vez en cuando lo hago en público pero disimuladamente, ya que a él no le gustaría que se formaran rumores acerca de nosotros. Le da miedo – Suga le miraba atento – Un día, lo fui a ver a su salón. Quería estar con él, acompañarlo, hablarle. En eso estábamos cuando de pronto unos chicos le dijeron que si yo era su novio o algo por el estilo, ya que parece que se notaba mucha nuestra cercanía, pero solo estaban molestándole. Asahi no se quedo callado y les dijo; "¿Cómo se les ocurre?, nunca estaría con un hombre". Obviamente lo dijo para eliminar sospechas, pero aun así, me dolió – Suspiró cansado – Me sentí mal en esos momentos y no sabía qué hacer, no quería estar allí. Me sentí rechazado, por la propia persona que amo.

\- ¿Quieres parar? – Sobó el hombro de su amigo. Este solo negó.

\- Me hizo preguntarme; ¿Vale la pena estar en una relación si es a espaldas de los demás?, ¿Tiene el derecho a llamarse relación?, ¿Estoy dispuesto a estar con alguien que no acepta lo que es?

\- Pero tú tampoco eres gay públicamente.

\- ¿A quién le importa eso? No porque quieres ser gay públicamente deberías de decírselo al mundo. Solamente debes ser tu mismo y así la gente se enterara de tu sexualidad. A mí me vale mierda lo que la gente piense o diga de mí, por lo mismo no me importaría tener una relación con un hombre y que todos lo sepan, pero Asahi no es así, se deja llevar por los prejuicios de las personas.

\- Asahi es miedoso. Tú sabes eso.

\- Cierto. Pero a lo que voy, ¿La culpa la tiene Asahi o yo? No puedo obligarlo a hacer algo que no quiere, pero yo, por mi parte, no podría estar en una relación así.

\- Me alegro que sepas que no puedes obligarlo, es su decisión. No estás pensando mal Nishinoya, solamente no estás dispuesto a aceptar algo que no quieres – Noya asintió – Deseas ser tal y como eres junto a Asahi. Sin importarte los demás.

\- Si – Sonrió – ¿Qué debería hacer?

\- Deberías hablar con Asahi. Decirle como te sientes. También tienes que escucharlo, lo que piensa, su opinión, todo. Solamente así sabrán que podrían hacer.

\- Buena idea. Pero, ¿crees que querrá hablarme?

\- Por favor, Noya. ¿No te das cuenta de cómo te mira durante las prácticas, o como se esfuerza por entablar una conversación?

\- Tienes razón. Aunque me siento bastante mal haciendo eso. Me cuesta ser frio con él.

\- No te preocupes. Estoy seguro que se alegrara si le hablas.

\- Eso espero – Sonrió.

\- Pero, Nishinoya – Llamó su atención – Actúas así con él porque estas enojado, ¿verdad?

\- En parte, si. Me molestó, como te decía, la forma en la que me "rechazó". Por lo mismo te explicaba antes que yo no sabía nada del amor y esas cosas, porque realmente no entendía si era una reacción correcta o muy exagerada.

\- Entiendo. Pero si realmente te afectó, supongo que es la actitud correcta. Estúpido Asahi – Se cruzó de brazos, molesto. Noya solo río.

\- Mañana hablare con él.

\- Está bien. Luego me cuentas como te fue.

\- Claro – Mostró una amplia sonrisa – Gracias, Suga-san. De verdad necesitaba hablar de esto.

\- No te preocupes Noya, estaré siempre para escucharte y ayudarte, ¿bueno? – Le abrazó por instinto, sin contener sus ganas de hacerlo.

\- Si. Gracias – Correspondió su abrazo.

En el momento que Noya le ofreció dinero para el autobús lo rechazó, él tenía y no le molestaba gastarlo.

Ya se encontraba de camino a casa, y parecía el momento perfecto para ponerse a pensar.

No podía negar que tenía un poco de sorpresa aun. No esperaba aquella confesión del líbero. Ambos gay, Asahi y Noya. Nunca notó algunos patrones que insinuaran una relación de estos, lo que de alguna manera le sorprendía lo astutos que habían logrado ser. Se notaba a distancia que eran el uno para el otro, se entienden bien y era cosa de tiempo a que esa amistad pasara a un nivel más alto. Aunque nunca creyó que realmente pasaría aquello.

Aún le costaba un poco digerirlo, ya que él creía que era el único chico gay entre sus amigos, pero le habían demostrado lo contrario. Se alegró de saber que no era solamente él. Se sentía con más confianza y determinación. Aunque los demás aun no supieran que el también era gay, pronto se los confesaría. Por mientras, guardaría el secreto de sus amigos muy bien, y los ayudaría en lo que pudiera. Igualmente se alegraba de la pareja que consolidaban sus amigos, aunque últimamente estuvieran peleados – y eso era una lástima -, pero de todas maneras esperaba que el problema que tenían se solucionara. Por lo que se sentía un tanto ansioso y nervioso por saber que ocurriría, pero no esperaba que el nivel de la discusión aumentara.

" _¿Cómo sería estar en aquella situación?"._

Se imaginó a él, en la posición de Nishinoya, peleado con su novio. ¿Qué haría él?

Primero que nada, no sabría si se molestaría por la misma razón que su amigo. A él no le daría lo mismo el qué dirá la gente, o que pensaran de él, así que podía sentir un poco de envidia por la valentía y determinación del líbero, cosa que él creía no tener. Por lo tanto, estaría de acuerdo con Asahi respecto a ser discreto y disimulado con su relación. No le agradaría ser el centro de burlas o comentarios del resto de las personas, obviamente prefería evitar aquello, a toda costa. Pero a su mente venían las palabras de Nishinoya.

" _¿Vale la pena estar en una relación si es a espaldas de los demás?, ¿Tiene el derecho a llamarse relación?, ¿Estoy dispuesto a estar con alguien que no acepta lo que es?"._

Lo que nunca hay que hacer es vivir a costa de los demás. Y eso era lo que exactamente él haría, pero era inevitable, así era él, no se sentía capaz de cambiar aquello. Aunque…

Un calor invadió su rostro y casi seguro de que algunas personas del autobús lo notaron, se cohibió en su asiento.

" _Podría no ser tan inseguro si tan solo… estuviera con Daichi"._

Y eso no era mentira. La forma en la que el hombre de sus pensamientos animaba a alguien era única, te hacia sacar fuerzas de cualquier parte y lograr lo que te propusieras. Él lo había vivido. Especialmente durante los partidos, y no solamente él lo sabía, sino todo el equipo era testigo de eso. Así que, ¿Por qué no sería capaz de estar en una relación publica si fuera junto a Daichi?

La razón más obvia seria que no sentía algo más allá de atracción física, y eso no cambiaria. Pero dejando eso de lado, podría ser capaz de hasta cruzar fronteras mientras fuera con Daichi, por lo que comparado con eso, tener una relación gay públicamente quedaba pequeño.

Río sintiendo una carcajada salir de su boca. ¿Por qué siempre terminaba pensando en Daichi? En exceso llegaba a causarle gracia, sin llegar a los típicos colapsos de intriga y estupefacción que lo dejaban durante unos buenos minutos cuestionándose si realmente le gustaba o no.

Una vez en su hogar lo primero que hizo fue darse una buena ducha, disfrutando el agua tibia en su cuerpo. Realmente se relajó, como siempre. Era algo que necesitaba continuamente ya que creía que todo lo que ocurría últimamente, y en exceso, le causaba un poco de estrés. Pero esperaba que solo fuera su imaginación.

La culpa y el lamento llegaron a su cuerpo mientras leía el mensaje de Daichi. Había olvidado por completo avisarle a su capitán acerca de su inasistencia durante toda la práctica. Pero no parecía molesto ni enojado, solamente preocupado, él y el resto del equipo según decía el mensaje.

"Hola, Suga. Nos preocupamos en la tarde porque Nishinoya y tú faltaron. Espero estés bien".

Pensó cautelosamente como respondería, con que palabras. Si bien debería disculparse, estaba el otro detalle acerca de Nishinoya. ¿Debería decirle que se retiró junto a él? Sentía que si decía aquello estaría quedando expuesto a cualquier insinuación y no quería que sospechara de él. Se había propuesto ser discreto, además, si le confesaba que estuvo con el líbero, sería bastante obvio que se juntaron para hablar acerca del problema en el que estaba con Asahi. Daichi sospecharía eso. Por eso y más, decidió mentirle una vez más, así también cubriendo aun más el secreto de Noya y Asahi.

"Perdón por hacer que se preocupen, pero surgió algo y tuve que marcharme. Debí avisarte, lo siento.

¿Nishinoya también falto? Qué raro, mañana hablamos con él".

Sin recibir otra respuesta, supuso que la conversación había finalizado. Soltó un suspiro en el que había contenido sus nervios.

Más tarde habló con Nishinoya acerca de los mensajes que mantuvo con Daichi, explicándole que debían de fingir que cada uno se retiró por su lado después de clases. El líbero le agradeció que le cubriera las espaldas, dispuesto a mentir para evitar sospechas o cualquier cosa. Por último le deseo suerte para el día de mañana, esperando que las cosas con Asahi se solucionaran.

Su día había sido bastante confuso y extraño. Lleno de confesiones – por parte de Nishinoya – y mas pensamientos que no le llevaron a ningún lado. Pero se sentía feliz, esperaría el momento indicado para contarle a Nishinoya acerca de su sexualidad, sabía que podía confiar en él. Por otro lado, confiaba en que las cosas entre el as y el líbero mejorarían y se solucionarían, recuperando el equilibrio del equipo.

Pudo dormir plácidamente.

* * *

Aquí se aclaró que ocurrió entre Asahi y Nishinoya.

Cuídense. Adiós.


	7. Tu vales mi promesa

Hola.

Dos capítulos con 3 días de diferencia? No lo creo. No se por qué lo hago :( ah no, si lo sé. El capitulo anterior sentí que me quedó demasiado corto y esto es una manera de compensarlo. Pero, no abusen .

Sinceramente no me satisfacio por completo como me quedó este cap. No sé si exagere algunas partes o quedaron incoherentes. Algo así es lo que siento. Espero sus opiniones.

Sin mas, disfrutenlo. .0

* * *

Sus ojos instintivamente buscaron aquel color plateado que la mayoría de las veces resaltaba bastante entre todas las cabelleras, dando con su objetivo. Se encontraba sentado, mirando hacia la ventana y parecía vagar en sus pensamientos. No pudo evitar fijarse en cada uno de sus rasgos aun con el rostro desinteresado y perdido que tenia, pero le parecía de lo más curioso e interesante que sus ojos no podían despegarse de él.

Se acercó a su pupitre, llamando su atención en el proceso.

\- Hola, Daichi – Le saludó mientras él ponía su maletín al borde de la mesa.

\- Hola, Suga – Estrecharon sus manos sin evitar sus sonrisas.

\- ¿Cómo estás?

\- Bien, ¿y tú? – Tomó asiento girando la mitad de su cuerpo para mirarlo.

\- Bien, gracias.

\- Me alegro – Suga asintió sonriendo. Rara vez sus conversación comenzaban así. Parecían de lo más común o casi como si solamente fueran conocidos, pero les era inevitable a veces.

\- Lamento haberme retirado tan de pronto ayer – Hizo una mueca nervioso.

\- No te preocupes. La próxima vez avísanos.

\- Si – Sonrió ampliamente, casi contento de no recibir una reprendida.

\- Y… ¿Qué tuviste que hacer? – Desvió su mirada hacia algún compañero que se encontraba en el salón mientras lo decía, con el mayor tono casi desinteresado posible – obviamente a propósito – porque por alguna razón, le interesaba saber que hizo el día anterior.

\- Tuve que acompañar de compras a mi mamá.

\- Ah… ya veo – Esperó algo más interesante o urgente de lo que él se había imaginado, pero de todos modos le satisfacía saber que al menos no se retiró junto al líbero.

\- Nishinoya también faltó, ¿cierto?

\- Si. Que ambos faltaran fue demasiado raro, hasta pensé que se organizaron para marcharse – Se levantó de hombros. No pudo evitar no decirlo.

\- ¿Eh?... ¿Enserio? – Pudo ver un poco de sorpresa en su rostro.

\- Si, pero fue solo una idea – Se excusó. Aquella idea había pasado a segundo plano luego de que se lo aclarara.

\- Ah… bueno

\- ¿Mas tarde vamos a hablar con Nishinoya?

\- Claro.

El recreo del almuerzo había comenzado. Se dirigían al casino a comprar algo para comer, y luego, como tenían planeado, buscarían al líbero para hablar con él.

No pudo evitar una sonrisa en el momento que Suga compró su sándwich sin siquiera preguntarle o avisarle. Le había sorprendido, mas no se atrevió a rechazarlo y lo recibió amablemente. Sea como sea, le lograba sacar una sonrisa con cualquier gesto hacia su persona. Suga era realmente sorprendente – por no decir un encanto –.

Nishinoya se acercó a ellos medio corriendo saludándolos a la lejanía, hasta llegar a sus narices.

\- Hola, chicos. ¿Qué tal?

\- Hola.

\- ¿Por qué faltaste ayer sin avisar? – Su tono era serio, pero leve.

\- Eh… - Mordió su labio sin algún disimulo – Fui de compras con mi madre – Un click sonó en su cabeza. La idea de que Suga le había mentido respecto a su razón de retirarse ayer le nació y comenzó a carcomerlo.

\- Que coincidencia, Suga también fue con su madre – La falsa e irónica sonrisa demostraba clara desconfianza en las versiones de los chicos.

\- ¿Qué insinúas, Daichi? – Suga posiciono ambas manos en su cadera, mirándole inquisitivamente.

\- ¿Yo?, nada – Se levantó de hombros falsamente – Solo me pareció raro.

\- Suga-san, ¿también fuiste de compras?

\- Si – Asintió – Pero parece que alguien aquí no nos cree.

\- Daichi-san, digo la verdad, por eso falté ayer. Lo siento por no avisar.

\- Chicos, no dije que no les creía, solo me pareció raro. Punto – Puso los ojos en blanco, fastidiado. Y si que estaba fastidiado, pero no porque no le creyeran, sino por unas ganas de reprender a Suga tras sospechar cosas con las respuestas de ambos. Lo peor, no sabía por qué le pasaba aquello. Pero lo que si tenía claro era que nadie podría sacarle de la cabeza la idea de la fuga que entre Suga y Nishinoya planearon, aun siendo solo una idea.

\- Bueno.

\- Adiós, chicos, debo hacer algo – Pudo ver el leve movimiento de cejas que le hizo a Suga, mientras indicaba con su cabeza un lugar en especifico. El otro, por su parte, solo tosió para desviar la atención que estuvo puesta en Nishinoya.

Ni se molestó en ocultar como arrugaba su entre cejas mientras los dejaba a solas, retirándose.

Aquello había sido más que sospechoso a su parecer. Algo tenían entre manos sus amigos, y él no sabía ni de que trataba, lo que le daba una pequeña molestia. Nunca se había considerado celoso con sus amigos, ni menos lo había demostrado, pero esta vez fue inevitable sentirse mal sabiendo que Suga le ocultaba algo. No hacía falta añadir la sospecha de la fuga de ambos. Y si ese fuera el caso, Suga le estaría mintiendo, lo que le afectaba más.

 _"¿Qué están planeando?"._

\- Daichi – Miró a sus espaldas como el peli plateado corría hacia él - ¿Por qué no me esperaste?

\- Parecían querer privacidad.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Las caras y señas que hacia Nishinoya – Aclaró.

\- Ah… eso – Soltó un suspiro – Es algo sin importancia. Perdón.

\- Ya.

No sabía por qué se comportaba así. Estaba más cortante o frio de lo normal, y él mismo lo sabía, pero le era inevitable actuar así con Suga. Estaba molesto y…

" _¿Celoso?"_

Un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo de un momento a otro, provocándole uno que otro movimiento nervioso en su cuerpo, pero Suga no lo notó. La idea lo había dejado perturbado e intrigado, ya siendo por la gravedad de sus pensamientos o lo poco que se negaba en rechazar la loca idea. Él no estaba enamorado. No podía sentir algo como celos, y si fuera siendo solo como amigos, no estaba en el derecho, era algo demasiado infantil para alguien como él. Se reprendió mentalmente por su comportamiento. Estaba demostrando mucho de sí a Suga, y le podría dar más de una razón de su actitud molesta, agregando lo mucho que le conocía, descubriría de inmediato el por qué de su estado actual. Decidió comportarse como siempre, borrando su reciente molestia, y Suga ni pareció darse cuenta.

\- Reúnanse – Avisó al resto de equipo, haciendo que todos se juntaran en la puerta del gimnasio.

\- Chicos, la próxima semana, iremos a Tokio – El grito de alegría se escuchó por casi todo el lugar, interrumpiendo al profesor.

\- ¡Cállense! – Su mirada intimidante fue más que suficiente para callar a Tanaka y Hinata.

\- Gracias, Sawamura – Sonrió nervioso Takeda. Incluso él se había asustado – Será un partido de práctica con Nekoma. Partiremos el sábado en la mañana, y volveremos el domingo en la tarde – Explicaba – Obviamente pasaremos una noche allá, por lo que lleven ropa de cambio. Las autorizaciones deben entregárselas a sus padres y deben firmarlas, dando su consentimiento. La preparatoria ya nos autorizó este viaje, así que no se preocupen acerca de eso – Comenzó a repartir los papeles que contenían toda la información del viaje y deberían de estar firmados por sus padres - ¿Alguna duda?

\- El próximo fin de semana, ¿verdad? – Hinata preguntó al profesor cuando le entregaba la comunicación.

\- Si.

\- Lo acaba de decir, idiota.

\- Antes había dicho que era la próxima semana, no el próximo fin de semana – Formó un puchero, molestándole – Idiota.

\- Es casi lo mismo – Toda la palma de su mano cayó sobre la cabeza naranja, apretándola un poco, lo que provocó que el otro se quejara de dolor.

La noticia le había caído bien. Le creaba una emoción que desde hace mucho no sentía. Aquella que solamente podías tener antes de un partido oficial o importante, aunque el que se acercaba solo seria de práctica, pero le creaba la misma emoción. Igualmente podía sentir aquello desbordarse de los chicos, esa pasión y rivalidad con Nekoma, que desde mucho antes existía y fue otorgada a su generación. Llegaba a causarle gracia pero le alegraba saber que los demás también estuvieran ansiosos como él.

\- No esperaba la noticia.

\- Yo tampoco. Fue tan de improviso. Incluso me dieron ganas de unirme a los chicos en su celebración – Comentó con una sonrisa.

\- A mi también – Le sonrió – ¿Igual estas ansioso?

\- Si, aunque… - Calló de un momento a otro, dejándolo a la intriga.

\- ¿Aunque qué?

\- Nada. Ignora eso – Negó con su cabeza.

\- Dime, Suga – Paró su caminar, enfrentándolo. Creía saber de lo que estaba a punto de hablar, pero prefería escucharlo salir de su boca antes de sacar precipitadas conclusiones. Suga solamente soltó un suspiro.

\- Me gustaría jugar en el partido – Le miró. Solo pudo ver molestia y resignación – No quería decirlo porque me parece molesto andarme quejando acerca de eso – Tuvo razón respecto a lo que supuso le diría – Ya sé que no hay otra solución. Además, yo mismo decidí seguir en el club aun cuando Kageyama sería el armador titular – Levantó sus hombros como si no tuviera caso pensar más en lo que decía.

\- Suga…

No supo que mas decirle mientras veía como retomaba su camino, dejándolo un poco atrás. Le siguió, pero sin saber que mas hacer. ¿Qué podía responder a todo lo que le había dicho? Él no tenía la solución a lo que le pasaba. No podía decirle; "No te preocupes, jugaras si o si, sacaremos a Kageyama la mitad de un set". No, él no estaba en la posición, y menos le haría caso el resto del equipo. Además, Suga se negaría rotundamente a eso, estaba viendo por el bienestar y la evolución del equipo, no podía botar todo aquello a la basura solo por un capricho que él estaba dispuesto a cumplirle.

Se arrepintió de su estúpida indagación en el tema. No debió insistir tanto y dejar que las cosas continuaran. Sin tener que haber pasado por aquella incómoda situación que estaba fuera de su alcance.

Sacudió su cabeza.

" _¿Qué clase de amigo soy si deseo olvidar su intima confesión?"._

Justo ahora Suga le había confesado lo que pensaba y sentía, mas él no podía hacer nada, y eso le afectaba. Ahora mismo estaba como quien sabe lo que le ocurre a su amigo pero no hace nada por ayudarle. Solamente podía escucharlo y apoyarlo.

La despedida fue fría y sencilla. Pero no se sorprendió, casi lo veía venir después de ver como Suga había cambiado su actitud de emocionado a – si fuera el sentimiento correcto – triste.

Ganas de darse un golpe comenzaron a llamarle mientras caminaba hacia su hogar.

" _¿Qué debí hacer?"._

Y es que sentía que la había cagado. Hace unos momentos Suga estaba completamente ansioso y feliz, para luego pasar a un estado melancólico y triste. Todo por su estúpida intromisión. Pero más clara era la impotencia de no hacer nada para ayudarle. Pensaba más de una forma de solucionar lo que sentía Suga, hacerlo sentir bien y lo más importante… lograr que jugara voleibol en el próximo partido.

Su ausencia al día siguiente fue más que notable mientras entraba al salón y no lo encontró por ninguna parte. Tampoco lo vio después de la primera clase, ni la siguiente.

Suspiró mientras compraba su almuerzo. Estaba solo y aburrido. Podía buscar a Asahi o a cualquier del resto del equipo, mas no le dieron ganas y prefirió seguir solitariamente el resto del recreo.

Recordó aquel día que Suga falto a la práctica. Igualmente fue aburrido y su regreso a casa solitario, haciendo notar más que nunca la ausencia de su amigo. Ahora mismo se encontraba en la misma situación, mientras comía un sándwich caminando por el pasillo y sin su presencia a su lado caminando junto a él.

Fijó su mirada en Michimiya, se encontraba en su salón hablando con sus amigas. La idea de hablarle pasó por su mente, pero prefirió seguir su camino. No se encontraba con ánimos de hablarle a nadie.

" _Realmente te extraño, Suga"._

Una sonrisa boba se formó en su rostro. Ni se inmuto nerviosamente tras su pensamiento. Lo había hecho a propósito, pero no le desagrado ni molestó, se sentía realizado y de alguna manera, feliz. Como si fuera sincero consigo mismo, alegre de aceptarse tal y como era, se permitió pensar más cosas anormales respecto a Suga.

" _Te echo de menos"._

Sacudió su cabeza, conteniendo a la vez una carcajada a punto de escapar de sus labios cerrados. La escena era tan cómica y rara que llegaba a causarle gracia.

Sus latidos acelerados los sentía en su cabeza, más fuertes de lo normal. Y es que el solo pensar en aquellas palabras le causaba un mar de sensaciones que ni el mismo sabia que eran, pero por lo mismo le gustaba continuar pensando aquellas inusuales frases que solamente en sus sueños se había imaginado decir. Parecía que estuviera jugando con su propio comportamiento.

Lo había decidido. Después de la práctica iría a visitar a Suga.

No pudo evitar sorprenderse tras ver la renovada relación entre Nishinoya y Asahi. Las ligeras sonrisas que se regalaban. Aquellas miradas inocentes que desconcertaban a más de uno del equipo. Los halagos que se hacían entre ellos, sacándose sonrojos inevitables. El apasionado y alegre Nishinoya. El fuerte y nervioso Asahi. Todo parecía estar como antes. Arreglado.

" _¿En qué momento paso esto?"._

No entendía absolutamente nada. El carismático lado del equipo volvía a ser el mismo luego del regreso de ambos. La relación entre todos se reforzaba. Los puntos anotados comenzaban a regresar para el equipo en el que estaban Nishinoya y Asahi. Las risas y bromas que parecían olvidadas ahora estaban de vuelta. Pero él no entendía nada, absolutamente nada.

" _Son tan raros"._

Ingresó a la cancha con una sonrisa. Daba igual lo que había ocurrido entre ellos dos, ahora estaban de vuelta y eso era lo que le importaba, no solamente a él, sino también al resto del equipo. Estaba feliz de volver a presenciar el olvidado comportamiento entre Asahi y Nishinoya.

" _Desearía que vieras esto, Suga"._

Y es que sabía que no solamente él era el que estaba casi siempre preocupado por aquellos dos. Estaba seguro de admitir que Suga era quien más se preocupaba y pensaba en ellos, en alguna forma de ayudarlos y unirlos. Ahora mismo estaba viendo aquello, pero Suga no estaba aquí para verlo.

Le fue inevitable no escuchar aquella conversación a su lado.

Nishinoya le avisaba al entrenador que se retiraría más temprano de lo normal, y aunque Ukai no parecía muy convencido de permitírselo – ya siendo por la inasistencia desde hace dos días del líbero – accedió a darle su aprobación.

No había bastado la reconciliación del dúo para dejarlo intrigado en Nishinoya. Últimamente actuaba de una manera bastante inusual. Discutió con Asahi. Parecía tener secretos con Suga. Se retiraba temprano de las prácticas, y ahora recientemente actuaba como si nunca hubiera estado en disputa con Asahi.

Comenzó a dudar si era alguien curioso o chismoso. ¿Habrá diferencia entre los dos? No lo sabía exactamente. Pero pensar en sus amigos constantemente parecía ser su pasatiempo favorito, ya que aun cuando se reprendía por eso, inconscientemente volvía a hacerlo. Y siempre era con Suga. Le era inevitable no pensar en él. Sobre todo después de ver aquellas fotos que nunca pensó le cambiarían su forma de ver al propietario de estas. Estaba a cada momento en su mente, aun cuando no estuviera junto a él físicamente – como hoy – parecía no querer irse de sus pensamientos.

" _¿Qué me estás haciendo, Suga?"._

No hallaba la excusa perfecta para explicar su presencia allí.

\- ¿Prestarle mis cuadernos? – _"No, podrías pasárselos mañana. Será muy obvio_ " – ¿Una visita casual? – _"Por favor, Daichi. Puedes hacerlo mejor"_ – ¿Dudas acerca de una materia? – _"¿Acaso necesitas ir precisamente a su casa para eso?, ¿También iras a preguntarle el resultado de una ecuación?"_ –¿Disculparme por lo de ayer? – _"Dudo que sea necesario una disculpa. ¿Qué le hiciste realmente?, ¿lo lastimaste? Solamente le preguntaste que le ocurría y te lo confesó"_ – Bueno, ¿entonces qué hago? – _"No lo sé. Solo soy tus pensamientos, ¿sabías?"._

Miró hacia todos los lados en busca de alguna mirada rara luego de estar hablando solo durante – lo que creyó – unos minutos. Se alegró de no encontrarse a nadie por los alrededores. Aunque de todos modos iba susurrando, sería muy difícil que le escucharan.

No pudo evitar que su corazón se acelerara y un calor le invadiera el cuerpo. El estomago comenzó a dolerle levemente y a la vez le nacían unas ganas de vomitar. Sentía sus manos un tanto sudadas pero conforme pasaba el tiempo pensaba que comenzaría a botar agua desde estas. Su respiración se descontroló por unos instantes mientras que a la vez sentía los latidos de su corazón en sus sienes.

" _¿Por qué estoy nervioso? Solo será una visita. ¿A qué le tengo miedo?"._

A tan solo unos metros podía ver la casa de Suga, y eso explicaba su nervioso comportamiento. No hallaba la manera adecuada de llegar al hogar de su amigo sin parecer sospechoso, ya que no acostumbraba ir sino fuera para estudiar. Además, diciendo que lo visitaba porque el día de hoy había faltado no lo convencía mucho, no era la mejor excusa. Ni él mismo sabia la razón de su presencia por allí, pero la necesidad de verle y saber que estuviera bien le insistía ir a visitarle.

" _Solo vengo a verlo. No tiene nada de sospechoso"._

Con su mano temblando ligeramente, presionó el botón del timbre con su dedo índice, escuchando el característico sonido que provocaba al interior del hogar de Suga. Los segundos pasaron, que parecían eternos, esperando su recibimiento. Pronto, su madre abrió la puerta, permitiéndole el ingreso.

\- ¿Qué tal, Daichi? – Cerró la puerta tras de sí, siguiendo a la madre de Suga.

\- Bien, ¿y usted?

\- Bien igualmente, gracias – Le sonrió girándose. Se le hizo bastante familiar aquella sonrisa. Era igual a la de Suga – ¿Así que se reunirían los tres?

\- ¿Eh? – No entendió a que se refería.

\- Suga faltó el día de hoy porque tuvo fiebre – Cambió de tema a uno que realmente le interesó, informándose del por qué faltó a clases el día de hoy.

\- Que pena – Y es que la noticia le había caído un tanto mal – Siempre me critica porque no me abrigo, y ahora es él quien se enferma – Su madre rió por lo bajo tras la cómica situación de ambos chicos.

\- Suga está arriba, adelante.

\- Con permiso.

Usó aquellos segundos mientras subía por la escalera para pensar en qué le diría a Suga una vez llegara a su habitación. Podría ser sincero, después de todo, entre ellos estaban acostumbrado a demostrar su preocupación por el otro sin insinuar nada. No sería raro o sospechoso. Solamente una visita a su amigo. O podría excusarse con que el día anterior lo había dejado preocupado tras sus palabras, aunque eso era exactamente lo que no quería Suga. Dudaba si realmente sería la mejor opción.

Tocó dos veces la puerta.

\- Adelante – Escuchó su voz desde adentro de la habitación.

Tragó duro. Los nervios volvieron a estar en su cuerpo, agregándole un calor sofocante que llegaba a hacerle sudar, y no solamente sus manos. Tomó la perilla de la puerta, sintiendo el frio en su palma. La giró, empujó, y la imagen quedó frente a sus ojos.

Suga estaba sentado en su cama, con el resto de su cuerpo afirmado en la pared. Llevaba puesta una camiseta blanca y un pantaloncillo negro, que hacia total contraste con su blanca piel. Pero aquello no era lo más llamativo e inusual de la habitación, sino el cuerpo ajeno que se hallaba igualmente sentado en la cama de Suga.

Sus ojos se encontraron y fue inevitable la sorpresa en las miradas de ambos. Ninguno de los dos sabía qué hacía allí el otro. Pero al que más le causaba curiosidad e intriga era a Daichi. No entendía el por qué de su presencia, ni nunca pasó por su mente que se encontraría con él en la habitación de Suga, y menos justo este día que había decidido visitarlo.

\- ¿Nishinoya? – Si. El líbero se encontraba en aquella habitación junto a ellos.

\- ¿Daichi-san? – Las preguntas de ambos eran totalmente inútiles e innecesarias pero fueron dichas por inercia.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntaron al mismo tiempo ambos. Solo pudo ver la cara de horror de Suga que era ocultada en sus manos.

\- Yo vine a hablar algo con Suga – Se levantó de hombros. _"¿Por eso se retiró temprano?, ¿para visitar a Suga?"_ \- ¿Y tú?

Mierda. Él no tenía ni una razón para estar allí, haciendo notar su presencia. Se arrepintió del momento en que había decidido venir a visitarle. Solamente vino a perder el tiempo, o casi a humillarse. Así se sentía. Pero ya pensaba que tratar de ocultarle las cosas a Suga estaba de más, ambos sabían que se preocupaban el uno por el otro y ni se molestaban en ocultarlo a veces, pero por otro lado, decirle aquellas palabras a Nishinoya le daba vergüenza.

" _¿Qué más da? Solo vine a visitarlo. Deja de hacerte problemas, estúpido"._

\- Me preocupé por Suga, por eso vine – Respondió lo mas casual que pudo, ocultando sus nervios – Hola, Suga – Le entregó un saludo, sacándolo del trance.

\- Hola, Daichi – Su voz parecía casi lejana en sus recuerdos, como si hace años no la escuchara.

\- Bueno, yo me voy – El líbero se puso de pie, tomando su bolso – Adiós, chicos.

\- Adiós, Nishinoya – Solamente Suga le habló. El sonido de la puerta cerrándose dio por segura su retirada.

\- Así por eso se fue antes.

\- ¿Eh? – Parecía confuso – Pensé que la practica había terminado temprano.

\- No – Negó con su cabeza – Pidió retirarse antes – Explicó – Me causó curiosidad, pero nunca pensé que sería para venir a tu casa.

\- Ya veo…

Un extraño silencio invadió la habitación. No encontraba correcto si describirlo incomodo o relajante, pero de un momento a otro se habían callado. No sabían que decirse o de que hablar. Aunque aquella responsabilidad estaba más unida a él, ya que era quien estaba visitándolo.

\- Así que… ¿estabas preocupado? – Le molestó con una sonrisa socarrona.

\- Un poco… - Casi sentía su cara arder levemente. Se había avergonzado un tanto.

\- Mmm… ¿y por qué? – Levantó una ceja.

\- Por lo de ayer. Te fuiste raro al final – Y es que aquello era una de las razones de su visita, la más importante y real. No se atrevió a decirle que igualmente estuvo preocupado tras la falta de su ausencia en el día. Le parecía bastante demostrativo, aun cuando entre ellos era normal demostrar esa clase de preocupación, últimamente podía sentir lejana aquella confianza.

\- Ah… eso – Recostó su mentón en sus rodillas mientras estaba sentado – No le des importancia – Dijo sin ningún sentimiento en sus ojos, como si fuera lo más insignificante.

\- ¿Cómo quieres que haga eso? – Se molestó un poco. Suga solo guardó silencio, sin responderle – Es lo que más me desagrada de ti – Casi pareció un insulto, siendo más bien una confesión sin intención de ofenderle.

\- ¿Qué cosa? – Dejó de esconder su rostro entre sus piernas, mirándolo seriamente.

\- Que creas que no le importas a nadie. La forma en la que solamente piensas en el equipo, siendo que realmente te mientes a ti mismo y al resto de los chicos diciendo que estas bien con eso – Igualó su mirada a la de Suga – Eso, me molesta de ti.

\- ¿Y qué quieres que haga?, ¿Acaso tú me harás titular si te confieso mis ganas de jugar… – Se puso de pie, enfrentando a Daichi – La envidia que me causa saber que otro es quien te hace los pases… – Su tono de voz se elevaba considerablemente – El sabor amargo de la victoria que no puedo conseguir con mis propias manos, sino aquella de la que soy participe aun estando en la banca sin hacer nada? – Sus rostros estaban a tan solo unos centímetros – Dime, Daichi. ¿Qué harás si te digo todo esto?, ¿Qué ganas con que te cuente mis egoístas deseos?

\- Yo… no lo sé - Apretó sus puños con fuerza, sin saber qué hacer. Se había quedado sin fundamentos para seguir aquella discusión en la que estaba por dado que era el perdedor. Lo que le había dicho Suga era mucho y más de lo que alguna vez se había imaginado, y ahora, que lo tenía en sus manos, no sabía cómo ayudarle.

\- Entonces no le des más vueltas al asunto – Volvió a sentarse en su cama, parecía cansado y agotado de la pequeña discusión.

Se quedaron unos minutos así, en silencio. No era incomodo, sino un momento necesario para pensar en todas las cosas que se habían dicho, sobretodo Daichi que no lograba encontrar alguna solución a todo lo que Suga le había revelado. Quería ayudarlo, permitirle jugar en el partido y complacerlo en lo que pudiera.

Más tarde su conversación comenzó a tomar la misma normalidad de siempre, casi olvidando el inusual – para ambos – conflicto entre ellos. Y es que Daichi no pensaba que las cosas se le saldrían de las manos, realmente le molestó la forma en la Suga se menospreciaba, y más de una vez lo había hecho, pero esta vez no se lo dejó pasar.

Suga había agarrado una fiebre la noche anterior, de ahí su falta a la preparatoria durante todo el día, aun cuando él le había insistido a su madre que podía asistir, no se lo permitió. No entendía muy bien como deseaba ir a la preparatoria un día después de haberse enfermado. Él, en su lugar, prefería quedarse en cama, de igual manera aprovecharía descansar y dormir mas. Pero tal vez no siempre coincidían sus preferencias y gustos, aunque la mayoría de las veces sí.

La noche caía lentamente, por lo que decidió que ya era momento de retirarse.

\- Ya me voy – Recogió su bolso del suelo, poniéndoselo en el hombro.

\- Gracias por venir – Lo acompañó a la puerta de su habitación – Adiós – Estrecharon sus manos.

\- Adiós, Suga – No pudieron evitar sonreírse levemente. Y es que a pesar de todo no podían enfadarse por mucho tiempo, según él – Y… te prometo que jugaras en el partido contra Nekoma.

\- ¿Qué? – Su cara demostraba estupefacción – ¿Cómo dices eso?, ¿Qué harás?

\- No lo sé – Miró la unión de sus manos, guardando el recuerdo de su calor y tacto en su mente – Ya veré – Le sonrió con gracia.

\- Estas loco, Daichi – Igualmente le sonrió, demostrándole una verdadera felicidad que desde hace unos días no veía, pero fue suficiente para darle ánimos y hallar alguna manera de meter a Suga en el juego.

\- Nos vemos mañana – Salió de la habitación.

\- Cuídate. Envíame un mensaje cuando llegues a casa – Su corazón se aceleró inevitablemente tras la preocupación que Suga demostraba por él. Aun con la sonrisa en el rostro, que parecía no querer desaparecer mientras estuviera la causa de esta presente, se retiró.

La promesa había salido inconscientemente de su boca, como si fuera algo que realmente quisiera realizar pero no era capaz de decirlo. No se arrepintió ni un poco en aquel instante. Al momento de ver la cara de felicidad de Suga fue más que suficiente para intentar completar su promesa. Y es que no perdía nada intentándolo, por lo que estaba dispuesto a correr los riegos. Suga lo valía, eso y mucho más. Ahora solo restaba hallar la forma de meterlo en el próximo partido, pero no era algo que con tan solo unas palabras se pudiera lograr. Tal vez necesitaría merito o algún buen fundamento para convencer al entrenador o a los chicos.

Lo primero que hizo al llegar a su hogar fue enviar inmediatamente un mensaje. Sin si quiera borrarlo más de una vez para asegurarse de sus palabras. En ese momento le daban exactamente igual. Solamente escribió y envió lo primero que se le vino a la mente pero era lo que realmente sentía y pensaba.

"Llegué bien. No te preocupes.

Recuerda mi promesa, Suga.

No te fallaré".

Daichi no sabía que poco a poco, se estaba enamorando.

* * *

Que tal? Espero les haya gustado.

La parte en la que discuten me pareció un momento intenso de confesiones. Ojalá a ustedes igual les haya llegado aquella sensación.

No me gusta verlos peleados así que no quise dejarlos de esa manera. Solo fue un momento de arrebatos. No me maten.

Adiós, cuídense. Gracias por leer.


	8. Indirectas confesiones

Hola!

Hace días no nos leemos, y no, no es porque haya dejado abandonado el fic.

He tenido un par de problemas. Entre ellos; narrativa del fic, material para el fic, traspasar el archivo desde mi PC al móvil - porque subo los caps desde el móvil. Solamente en él tengo internet - y agregándole la falta de tiempo, que deduzco esta semana aumentará.

No pude corregir muy bien la ortografía ya que desde el móvil no tengo el Word y lo hice yo mismo, por lo que dudo que la ortografía sea 10/10. Espero que entiendan.

Pero bueno, no quiero traspasarles mis angustias y molestias. Lo siento.

Disfruten el capítulo.

* * *

El cuerpo le dolía levemente y a la vez lo sentía más pesado de lo normal. Su cabeza peligraba dolerle con el mínimo movimiento. Su nariz estaba un tanto congestionada y se le dificultaba respirar. Pero lo único que podía hacer era quedarse en cama, descansando.

No esperó despertar así, enfermo. Y es que se había arropado como siempre pero al parecer a media noche se destapó de sus cálidas frazadas, llegando al estado en que se encontraba ahora. Aunque insistió a su madre que podía ir a la preparatoria, no se lo permitieron. Así que al final aprovechó de tomarse el día y recuperar sus fuerzas.

La visita de Nishinoya le pilló desprevenido, pero encantado lo recibió, esperando saber el por qué de su visita, creándole una ansiedad pertinente.

\- ¿Cómo estas, Suga-san? – Dejó su bolso en la silla de su escritorio y se acercó a él, que se encontraba recostado en su cama.

\- Mas o menos, ¿y tú? – Tomó asiento, dejándole un lugar a su lado para Noya.

\- Yo estoy bien – Se sentó a su lado – Tu mamá me dijo que te dio fiebre. Que mal.

\- Lo sé – Se levantó de hombros – Me duele un poco el cuerpo y la cabeza.

\- Solo descansa – Le sonrió.

\- Claro.

\- Este… - Tocio – Vine para contarte sobre Asahi y yo.

\- ¿Hablaron? – Olvidó el dolor de su cuerpo y se acomodó para escucharlo.

\- Si… - Medio sonrió, sin saber cómo empezar a relatarle su conversación – Le pedí juntarnos en el recreo del almuerzo en la azotea.

\- ¿Accedió?, ¿No te rechazó?

\- No. Más bien parecía sorprendido – Comenzó a jugar con sus dedos – Cuando llegué a la azotea él ya me estaba esperando.

\- Te dije que querría hablar contigo – Se sintió satisfecho de su acertada predicción.

\- Lo sé – Rascó su nuca – Cuando estaba dispuesto a comenzar a hablarle, me interrumpió disculpándose por todo. Dijo que lo sentía y se arrepentía de haberme lastimado.

\- Vaya… - Si bien mas de una vez pensó que eso ocurriría, fue más intenso escucharlo salir de la boca de quien lo vivió. Él se sentiría culpable en la posición de Nishinoya, porque Asahi parecía realmente arrepentido y lastimado.

\- Me hizo sentir bastante culpable, como si yo fuera el malo en nuestra discusión – Bajó su mirada – Quería lanzarme a sus brazos y decirle que todo estaba bien. También quería disculparme.

\- Lo entiendo. Estuvieron mucho tiempo así – Pudo sentir el pesar de su amigo.

\- Si. Fue… ¿doloroso? Creo que es muy exagerado – Rió levemente – Hablamos sobre nosotros. Que sucedería de ahora en adelante. Qué pensábamos acerca de todo. Qué debíamos cambiar.

\- ¿Le dijiste como te sentiste cuando te rechazó?

\- Si. Comprendió por qué me enojé – Soltó un suspiro – Me dijo que estuvo bien haberme molestado, que se lo merecía.

\- Se está culpando demasiado, ¿no crees? – Nishinoya solo asintió.

\- Yo igual tuve la culpa. Fui muy exagerado y debimos hablar las cosas antes de actuar – Acomodó su cuerpo en la cama – Así que le expliqué eso también, y pareció entender.

\- Me alegro de que todo se haya solucionado.

\- Yo igual – Esbozo una sonrisa – Pero… - Su rostro se torno levemente de un color rosa.

\- Pero… ¿qué? – Le miró inquisitivo.

\- Bueno… él decidió hacer algo… - Desvió su mirada de Suga.

\- ¿Qué cosa? – Se estaba impacientando. Ya le comenzaba a molestar aquella faceta tímida y nerviosa del líbero, porque siempre que se ponía así, era para hablarle de algo que le avergonzara o diera miedo, y eso le interesaba bastante.

\- Decidió… - Tragó duro – Hacer pública nuestra relación al resto del equipo.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Tapó su boca luego de su grito. Y es que le había pillado tan desprevenido que fue lo único capaz de hacer - ¿Enserio? – Nishinoya asintió. Su corazón se acelero e instintivamente se puso nervioso tras pensar en aquel momento en el que confesaban su relación al resto del equipo. Casi pensó que Asahi era alguien bastante seguro de sí mismo, y eso le parecía atractivo. Tal como cierta persona que estaba más de lo normal en su mente. Si, estaba hablando de Daichi.

\- Sé que más de una vez dije que no me importaba el qué dirá la gente de mí, pero esta vez Asahi me pilló tan descuidado que fue inevitable no perder la confianza que tenia – Mordió su labio el líbero - ¿Estará bien hacer aquello?

\- Bueno… - Lo meditó unos segundos – No creo que los chicos los rechacen. Ya sabes, son sus amigos, y nunca les he escuchado algún comentario homofóbico.

\- Pienso lo mismo. Pero, me hubiera gustado comenzar a hacerlo con gente que no conocía. Ir por la calle, y mostrarme tal y como soy frente a gente que tal vez nunca más en mi vida veré – Explicaba un inquieto Nishinoya – Además, habría sido un buen comienzo para ambos. Sobre todo para Asahi que parecía tener menos confianza en sí mismo.

\- Entiendo. Pero, ¿Qué mejor que tus mejores amigos sean los primeros en saber? – Le cuestionó la situación – Yo lo veo bastante beneficioso. Son personas que te conocen y tú conoces, mas de alguna te dará su apoyo, y eso sería bastante bueno para Asahi.

\- Tienes razón – Guardó silencio unos momentos mientras miraba la suave tela del cobertor de la cama de Suga – Se veía bastante confiado en ese momento. Como si tuviera esa idea planeada desde hace mucho.

\- Tal vez pensaba en lo que tú querrías.

\- Claro que me gustaría que los demás supieran lo nuestro, no me gusta andar ocultándolo y tener que reprimir nuestras muestras de afecto – Se sonrojó un poco – Pero aun así, casi puedo sentirme como si estuviera obligando a Asahi a hacerlo.

\- Es inevitable – Sonrió apenado – Solo debes aceptar la petición de Asahi. Es algo que ambos quieren. Además, él se siente en deuda y cree que así compensará haberte lastimado – Se levantó de hombros – Ambos ganan.

\- Si así lo dices, tienes razón.

\- Solamente debes estar feliz de que todo se haya arreglado – Palmeó su hombro.

\- Lo estoy, pero Asahi me pone en una situación que no esperaba.

\- Ya lo veo – Rió – No te preocupes por eso.

\- Está bien – Se callaron durante unos segundos – ¿Y a ti cómo te ha ido?

\- ¿Con qué? – No entendía a que se refería.

\- Tu sabes, Suga-san – Aquel movimiento de cejas que hacia mientras decía aquellas palabras no le daba buena espina.

\- Nishinoya, realmente no sé de qué estás hablando – El líbero suspiró.

\- Hablo de Daichi-san.

\- ¿Daichi? – Elevó una ceja, curioso – ¿Que ocurre con él?

\- ¿Qué tal las cosas con él? – Pronto se dio cuenta a lo que Nishinoya se refería, y supuso hacia donde iría dirigida la conversación.

\- Mmm… ¿bien? – No supo que responder - ¿Cómo deberían estar?

\- Me refiero a que-

El sonido de la puerta los detuvo, dándole tiempo a Suga de permitir su ingreso a quien suponía era su madre. Pero en el momento que vio aquel hombre en el umbral de su puerta, ingresando a su habitación, sintió los colores de su rostro caer.

" _¿Qué hace aquí?, ¿Qué pensará si me encuentra con Nishinoya?"._

Solo pudo ver su cara de sorpresa y como a la vez disimuladamente le exigía una respuesta, una que él no fue capaz de darle mientras pensaba hacia donde iría la situación en estos momentos. Sintió denso el aire durante unos segundos, y como ambos se comían con la mirada, sin saber que hacia el otro en aquella habitación.

La razón de su visita le ocasionó cierta culpa que él no tenía planeado sentir. Había preocupado a Daichi, y todo por su innecesaria confesión del día anterior. Sabía que lo único que lograría sería preocuparlo, mas él deseaba confesarle sus pensamientos y como se sentía. Deseaba abrirse a Daichi, aun si eso luego lo llevara a sentirse por el suelo pensando en la lástima que hubo dado.

Agradeció aquel momento en el que Nishinoya se retiró. Bastante sospechosas habían sido las excusas de ambos tras haber faltado a la práctica, y ahora estaban reunidos en su cuarto. Si bien él estaba acostumbrado a pensar que era bastante perseguido y se hacía problemas por pequeñeces, no le molestaba pensar en todas las posibilidades que le pusiera en riesgo. Que causara dudas en la confianza que Daichi depositaba en él. Ya que bastante le había estado mintiendo últimamente, sobre todo tras cubrir las espaldas de Nishinoya.

Se arrepintió de decir aquellas palabras que supuso lo hirieron, al igual que a él. Se sentía a la vez mas desnudo de lo normal tras confesarle lo que pensaba y sentía. Y es que lo había arrinconado, dejándolo sin escapatoria más que sacar todo lo que tenía guardado y dejarlo en silencio, porque se esperaba eso. ¿Cómo podría Daichi ayudarle? Él había tomado la decisión desde hace tiempo de continuar en el equipo siendo que solamente jugaría en casos de emergencias, pero llegó a un tope que él había previsto, y pronto, frente a su capitán, lo sobrepasó. La culpa no era de nadie, más bien si ninguno de los dos le hubiera dado más vueltas al asunto todo quedaría olvidado, pero como mas de una vez supuso, había preocupado a Daichi, y no se quedaría callado hasta zanjar o arreglar el problema. Mas no llegaron a ningún lado, con el silencio del otro, sin alguna idea para ayudarle a solucionar su problema, se resignó a continuar guardando sus deseos de jugar. O eso pensó…

" _Te prometo que jugaras en el partido contra Nekoma"._

Pataleó en su cama con su cara escondida en su almohada, mientras a la vez ahogaba un grito de emoción. No podía olvidar aquellas osadas palabras que habían salido de la boca de Daichi que le provocaban una y mil emociones. Pudo sentir desbordar su felicidad en su sonrisa boba, aun escondida, pero es que así se sentía. Feliz. La confiada y la vez decidida mirada que le regaló fue más que suficiente para creer en sus palabras y esperar que se cumplieran, aun cuando eso significaba dejarle su carga a alguien más, no podía evitar sentirse bien cuando pensaba en la ayuda que Daichi le estaba ofreciendo. Pero a la vez, la sensación de egoísmo estaba presente en sus pensamientos, más bien lo que estaba haciéndole era cumplirle un capricho del que desde hace tiempo saboreaba, y aquello no era lo que deseaba ocurriera.

" _¿Será infantil?, ¿Qué hará Daichi?"._

Los mensajes últimamente parecían contener más sentimientos que las palabras dichas normalmente durante el día. Y es que tras leer el mensaje que Daichi le había enviado sintió su corazón acelerarse y unas ganas de gritar peligraron salir de su boca a altas horas de la noche, pero se contuvo. Releyó el mensaje con sus ojos, guardando cada palabra en su mente e imaginando la voz de Daichi diciendo aquella oración.

" _Realmente estás loco"._

Aquella noche procuró taparse bien, guardando el calor bajo las sabanas.

Pudo escuchar los nombres de ambos en aquella voz que últimamente era bastante frecuente para él, más de lo normal. Y estaba hablando de Nishinoya, que en esos momentos se acercaba hacia ellos junto Asahi a su lado, aunque más bien este era arrastrado por el más pequeño hacia los otros dos.

\- Chicos, ¿almorcemos juntos? – Su voz emocionada como siempre fue bastante persistente como para negarse.

\- Claro, por mi no hay problema – Musitó, para luego mirar a Daichi a su lado.

\- Yo tampoco tengo problema, vamos – Se levantó de hombros.

Como Nishinoya ya tuviera planeado el almuerzo entre todos, caminó dirección a la azotea con los otros siguiéndoles por detrás. Una vez llegaron se encontraron con la puerta a la salida cerrada, lo que les bajó los ánimos un tanto, pero no al líbero.

\- No se preocupen – Nishinoya casi como si tuviera súper poderes golpeó dos veces en un lugar cercano a la perilla, para luego girarla constantemente hasta que la puerta se abrió como si de magia se tratara.

\- ¿Qué?, ¿Cómo mier- No se permitió terminar la frase ya que sabría que no le explicaría su truco o sería algo sin sentido. Por otro lado, se pudo escuchar los aplausos y halagos de Asahi hacia Nishinoya.

\- Eso no tuvo sentido – Le susurró Daichi a su lado mientras cruzaban la puerta. Rió por lo bajo ya que su tono de voz casi demostró miedo.

\- Lo mismo opino.

No se almorzaba todos los días bajo el sol, por lo que darse aquel lujo le relajaba y satisfacía bastante. Poder sentir los cálidos rayos y la leve brisa en su rostro mientras comía junto a sus amigos, era genial. Con Daichi a su lado, y frente a ellos, Asahi y Nishinoya, la conversación comenzó demasiado brusca e impactante.

\- ¿Por qué estaban peleados? – Asahi y Nishinoya se atragantaron con su respectivo almuerzo al momento de escuchar la pregunta de Daichi.

\- Na-nada importante – Un nervioso Asahi salió a defender la verdadera razón de su disputa. Nishinoya por su parte se dedicó a beber de su jugo para poder permitirle el paso a su almuerzo atorado en su garganta.

\- No parecía poco importante – Dio un mordisco a su sándwich de lo mas casual mientras que los demás estaban más nerviosos de lo normal. Suga se sorprendió de la forma en que Daichi lograba arrinconar a las personas mientras lucia de lo más tranquilo, de hecho, le dio un poco de miedo.

\- Bueno, sea lo que sea que haya ocurrido, ya se solucionó – Trató de calmar la pertinente interrogación de su amigo, y a la vez, cubriendo las espaldas de sus otros dos.

\- Tienes razón – Dejó el tema por fin, lo que calmó a los demás.

\- Daichi-san – El nombrado prestó atención a Nishinoya - ¿Qué opinas de la homosexualidad? – Casi como pensó, Asahi se atragantó nuevamente, alarmando al líbero que comenzó a palmear su espalda. No pudo evitar asustarse también, ya siendo por la forma en que Asahi reaccionó y la pregunta inadecuada que formuló Nishinoya.

" _¿Qué quiere lograr con eso?, ¿Está tanteando terreno para poder hacer pública su relación?"_

\- ¿Se te olvidó cómo comer, grandulón? – Bromeó Daichi casi riendo. No pudo evitar reírse igualmente tras ver la cara avergonzada de Asahi, olvidando sus recientes nervios – Me da lo mismo – Esta vez respondió la pregunta, llamando la atención de todos.

\- ¿Y si fuera un caso más cercano? – Agregó otra pregunta.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - Levantó una ceja sin entender.

\- Un amigo más cercano – Daichi pareció meditarlo unos segundos – Por ejemplo, Suga-san – Agregó.

Apenas escuchó su nombre, aun cuando creyó que sería el único a salvo junto a Daichi, le fue inevitable no atragantarse mientras bebía jugo. Y es que le había pillado tan de sorpresa que no supo cómo reaccionar. Más de una vez se preguntó a sí mismo si le aceptaría, si seguiría siendo su amigo si quiera, o aun mejor, le apoyaría y ayudaría. Más nunca pudo llegar a ponerse en su lugar o tratar de pensar como él, para llegar a alguna conclusión. Solo pudo guiarse por el constante tiempo de su amistad y el lazo que parecía bastante fuerte, lo que le daba confianza en que no sería rechazado por su amigo. Esas solo eran hipótesis, ya que nunca había escuchado salir siquiera algún comentario respecto al tema salir de su boca. Pero ahora se encontraba a segundos de saber la respuesta que como podía trataría de actuar normal sea cual sea el resultado. Como pudo, se giró a mirarlo, y sus miradas quedaron conectadas por un tiempo indefinido, o eso pensaba hasta que Daichi ya parecía tener la respuesta preparada.

\- Igualmente no me importaría – Se levantó de hombros. Pronto, elevó las manos como si se disculpara – No es que no me importe o interese, me refiero a que obviamente lo apoyaría, y no afectaría en nuestra amistad. No cambiaria en nada… - Su tono disminuía conforme decía aquellas palabras, quedando en un silencio total al final.

Como pudo evitó dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro, pero le parecía difícil. Es que en ese mismo instante le estaba confesando – no solamente a él – que no le molestaría e incluso le apoyaría, y eso no podía lograr no hacerle más feliz. No correría el riesgo de ser rechazado en caso de confesarle su sexualidad, y eso era algo que necesitaba saber desde hace mucho, ya siendo por la ganas contenidas de hacerlo y a la vez el peso que se le quitaba de saber que sería aceptado de inmediato – o eso suponía –. No podía sentirse mejor en aquellos momentos.

\- ¿Y tú, Suga-san? – Ahora las preguntas y la atención de todos era dirigida a él, y todo gracias al bendito Nishinoya.

" _Si lo estás haciendo a propósito, juro que me las pagaras"._

Mas el pequeño líbero ni se inmutó por la fugaz pero disimulada mirada que le lanzó Suga. Continuó con su semblante sereno y a la vez inocente, que de alguna manera extraña lograba obtener, ya que más bien parecía un pequeño diablillo que lo único que hacía era incomodar a los demás con sus inusuales preguntas.

Trató de ver el lado positivo de la situación. Si bien no podía estar seguro de que Daichi era homosexual, sería una gran oportunidad para demostrar que igualmente le apoyaría en lo que fuese y así tal vez hasta se ganara más confianza de él. Hablando hipotéticamente en el caso de que Daichi igualmente fuera gay, claramente.

\- Le aceptaría tal y como fuese – No pudo evitar mirarle a los ojos. Aquellos que eran de un color café que parecían querer absorberlo – Después de todo, es mi amigo – Le sonrió sinceramente por inercia – Jamás le daría la espalda – Casi dejándose llevar por el ambiente, peligró dejar salir un; "te quiero" de su boca, pero logró reprimirse exitosamente.

La boca entre abierta dejaba ver sus dientes blancos como las nubes, mientras que sus labios se abrían y cerraban inconscientemente, como si no supiera que decir. Y es que ni él sabía en lo que se había metido. Se dejó llevar por la situación y dijo más de lo que debía o pensaba decir. En aquellos momentos solo deseaba ser tragado por la tierra tras el constante silencio que no parecía ser roto por nadie, ni por los otros dos que igualmente estaban mudos.

Sin poder aguantar la mirada, la desvió hasta sus otros dos amigos que igualmente le miraban de una forma rara. Ambos con una sonrisa boba en sus bocas y los ojos levemente cerrados, como si estuvieran a punto de reírse, o estuvieran hipnotizados, mas él no sabía por qué cosa.

Por primera vez creyó en la existencia de dios luego de rezar mentalmente más de unas cien veces. En aquel momento que tocó el timbre juró que se haría creyente en cualquier religión, y es que estuvo bastante desesperado como para haberle rezado a cualquier dios en algo que lo rescatara de aquella incómoda situación, y vaya que fue salvado.

Con Nishinoya saliendo delante de él y dejando a los demás aun en la azotea, lo tomó del brazo llevándolo hasta los baños de la preparatoria.

\- ¿Qué querías lograr? – Procuró utilizar un tono leve, disimulando su nerviosismo y terror que aun estaba en su cuerpo. Pero poco sirvió ya que lo había arrastrado bruscamente hasta aquel lugar.

\- Solo quería ayudar – Se levantó de hombros mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

\- ¿Ayudarme?, ¿En qué?

\- Daichi-san… - Movió sus cejas insinuando algo, igual que el día anterior.

\- ¿Vas a empezar de nuevo con eso? – Sabia a lo que se refería Nishinoya pero no quería ni imaginarlo – Te digo que no te entie-

\- Tu relación con Daichi-san.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – No pudo evitar gritar más que hablar, asustando a más de un alumno que pasaba por sus alrededores. Nishinoya solo rió, como si le molestara.

\- No tienes que ocultarlo, Suga-san – Golpeó su hombro – Nishinoya te ayudará – Se apuntó a sí mismo con su dedo pulgar, confiado.

\- Nishinoya, yo no tengo nada con Daichi – Trató de hablar más bajo que antes.

\- No tienes que mentirme – Se cruzó de brazos.

\- Te lo juro, entre nosotros no hay nada… - Usó su mejor tono de voz para convencerlo. Serio y sereno.

\- ¿Enserio? – Abrió levemente sus ojos, como si pareciera sorprendido.

\- Si.

\- Suga-san, lo siento – Se alarmó – Realmente lo siento, es solo que… - Se acomodó en su posición – Cuando me escuchaste y ayudaste casi ni te sorprendió que te confesara que era gay. Por eso deduje que tú también lo eras, o que estabas en una situación similar. Luego, tu relación con Daichi-san se ve bastante especial a mis ojos, y por eso pensé que eran pareja… - Bajó la mirada, apenado.

\- No te preocupes – Suspiró, alegre de que se haya aclarado la situación – Pero no estás del todo equivocado.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Yo también… - Le fue inevitable no perder la confianza que había estado guardando desde hace tiempo para esta ocasión, aun cuando sabía que era imposible ser criticado o juzgado por Nishinoya, le era difícil dejar salir aquellas palabras desde su boca – Soy gay – Los ojos del otro se abrieron a la vez que sonreía.

\- Genial – Tocio y se puso serio – Es decir, me tienes a mí y a Asahi, nos apoyamos entre nosotros – Recibió una palmada en el hombro del más pequeño.

\- Gracias, Nishinoya.

\- Es lo menos que puedo hacer luego de que me hayas ayudado acerca de lo de Asahi-san y yo – Le guiñó.

\- Si así lo dices – Rió.

Fue en aquel instante en el que se percataron que ni un alma se encontraba por el pasillo ni los alrededores. El timbre había sonado hace varios minutos que él ni cuenta se dio que tan rápido pasaron. Se despidieron rápidamente y cada uno se dirigió a su salón, a la velocidad de la luz. Pero gracias a dios no recibió una sanción, solamente debió leer una página del libro de inglés en voz alta para el resto de sus compañeros luego de que el profesor se lo ordenara.

Pensó en una y más excusas que podría darle a Daichi en caso de que le preguntara por su tardanza, mas no recibió aquella pregunta, lo que agradeció, pero igualmente se extraño un poco, ya que últimamente lo notaba mas al pendiente de él, y se había hecho la idea de que recibiría una interrogativa.

Automáticamente se le formaba una sonrisa luego de recordar aquella rápida confesión con Nishinoya. Se sentía más liviano y a la vez más relajado luego de saber que alguien más – exceptuándolo a él – sabia de su sexualidad. Necesitaba aquello, desde hace mucho, y aunque había planeado más de una vez el cómo le confesaría que era gay, no pudo evitar decirle la verdad en aquellos momentos. Lo hallaba oportuno por así decirlo.

" _¿Así que parecemos pareja?"._

Las palabras de Nishinoya retumbaban en su mente. No sabía si solamente él pensaba eso o era algo que todos creían. Y es que sabía que entre ellos se demostraban más de lo que en una amistad normal se hace, y él por su parte no lo podía evitar, porque sentía que con Daichi tenían una química verdadera – aun solo siendo amigos – y no querría ni pensar si fuera como pareja. Pero lo hecho, hecho está. No estaba dispuesto a cambiar su trato con él solo por lo que los demás pensaran. Le gustaba como estaban. De alguna manera se sentía especial y a la vez creía ser el único que recibía aquella atención de parte de Daichi. Como él igualmente le daría aquella atención y a nadie más. Y la razón era que no podía creer que hallaría a alguien que lograra igualar la amistad que conllevaban. Estaba muy seguro de eso.

Temió haber demostrado demás a Daichi luego de su improvisada confesión en la azotea, pero se mostraba con su semblante normal, como siempre. Así que se permitió soltar más de un suspiro cada vez que a su mente se venía lo peor. Entre ellos estaba tener a Daichi más atento en él, y que dudara acerca de su sexualidad, ya que como pensó más de una vez, su confesión había sido demasiado intensa. Casi como si dio por hecho la homosexualidad de su amigo y por lo tanto estaba propenso a sospechas. Pero eso solamente eran ideas locas que le perseguían durante el día, como siempre.

" _Hablaré con Asahi para que castigue a Nishinoya"._

Su mente divago pensando en varios castigos que el grandulón podría hacerle al pequeño líbero, pero de pronto, se percató de algo que se le estuvo pasando todo este tiempo.

" _¿Asahi sabe que yo sé acerca de su relación con Nishinoya?"._

El líbero no le había mencionado nada al respecto, y parecía habérsele olvidado al igual que a él. Pero aquello no suponía un problema, ni para él, ni para la relación de aquellos dos. Aunque estaba seguro de tener que soportar a un Asahi nervioso y tímido – aunque parezca raro en un tipo que era el as del equipo – Y eso no se le hacía de lo más emocionante.

" _Aun quedan cosas por zanjar"._

* * *

Que tal? Ojalá les haya gustado. Me gustó escribir este cap.

Nos vemos.


	9. Juega por todos, juega por mí

Hola, como están? Espero que bien :)

Me he demorado un poquito pero ya les traje el capitulo.

Disfruté mucho escribiendo este cap, ya verán por qué y ojalá les guste una parte que fue un intento de ternura. En mi opinión, quedó bien. Jajsjajsja

Si! Tengo cuenta de Wattpad, hace poco me la hice y también estoy subiendo este fic y planeo subir otros mas (DaiSuga por su puesto)

Pueden buscarme por Love_Hearth o por el titulo del fic. Les invito a leerlo desde allá y a valorarlo si desean. Me ayudaría mucho. Los capítulos no están todos subidos, pero a medida que pase el tiempo los iré subiendo, para que no sea muy rápida la lectura del fic. Pero creo que la otra semana ya estará todo subido, incluido este capitulo. Ojalá nos veamos por allá.

Disfruten el capitulo. Gracias por sus reviews.

* * *

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Sawamura? – El entrenador se cruzó de brazos, atento a escuchar al capitán de su equipo.

\- Quería hablarle sobre Suga.

\- Adelante.

\- Bueno – Tomó un respiro, aun no seguro de lo que estaba a punto de hacer – Me he percatado de la actitud de Suga luego de perder el puesto de armador titular del equipo. No creo ser el único que se dio cuenta de eso, pero todo tiene un límite – Le miró seriamente – Suga quiere jugar más que nadie.

\- Entiendo – Guardó silencio unos segundos – Si bien él me dejó claro que seguiría en el equipo aun siendo solamente de refuerzo, esto era inevitable – Soltó un suspiro y sonrió – No veo problema en ello.

\- ¿Enserio? – Creyó que sería más difícil convencerlo.

\- Claro, pero… – Veía venir un inconveniente que el entrenador le dejaría claro - ¿Estás seguro de que esta en la mejor manera?

\- ¿A qué se refiere?

\- Tú mejor que nadie conoces a Sugawara – De alguna manera se sintió halagado tras escuchar lo que el entrenador pensaba de él – No estoy seguro de que él lo acepte – Se cruzó de brazos nuevamente – Lo que menos quiere es causar lastima o preocupación.

\- Eso es… - No se había percatado de aquello. Apretó sus puños con fuerza, enojado consigo mismo tras haber olvidado un punto bastante importante. Lo que el entrenador decía era totalmente cierto, pero no podía hallar otra solución. Así debería de ser – No importa – Su mirada era seria y confiada – Asumiré la responsabilidad.

\- Mmm… - Lo dudó unos momentos – Pero procura no terminar como Azumane y Nishinoya. Lo que menos necesitamos es una disputa a solo días del partido.

\- Está bien.

\- Al terminar la práctica daré la noticia a los demás. Dudo que alguien se niegue o moleste.

\- Estoy seguro de que Suga sí.

Aquello en cierta manera estaba mal, hablando desde la perspectiva de Suga, y él sabía eso. Casi podía ver en sus pensamientos su reacción molesta o culpable. Estaba seguro de que pasaría unos de los dos resultados. Lo conocía bastante bien para poder predecir eso.

Su corazón instintivamente se aceleró al momento que el entrenador les llamaba la atención a todos, anunciando que tenía algo importante que decir. Las manos le sudaban y sentía que su cuerpo igual, aun después de terminar de jugar. Pero mantuvo su semblante sereno y tranquilo al lado de Suga, para no demostrar su impaciente comportamiento.

\- Les tengo que informar sobre algo – Todos le miraban atento, incluyéndole – En el partido de Nekoma, Sugawara jugará el primer set – Vio por el rabillo de su ojo como Suga se giraba en su dirección, con su mirada insistente, llamando su atención, mas él no se dignó a recibirla - ¿Algún problema? – El grito negativo de todos fue más que evidente, estaban de acuerdo, y de hecho a algunos les emocionaba.

\- ¿Por qué? – Suga se puso de pie, mirando al entrenador.

\- Porque lo necesitas – Dijo sin más, como si fuera de lo más simple.

\- Yo… - Pudo ver a su altura las manos de Suga convertidas en un puño – No es necesario – Se negaba rotundamente a la idea de una manera relajada como si fuera insignificante – Estoy bien – El silencio envolvió todo el gimnasio, con la atención de todos puesta en Suga.

Tuvo más de una vez la idea de hablarle, hablar por el resto del equipo demostrando que no era algo malo darle ese privilegio, era algo que necesitaba como anteriormente había dicho el entrenador, algo vital para que continuara su amor por el voleibol, para no resignarse, pero suponía que Suga tenía una y mil razones para no aceptar lo que le estaban permitiendo.

" _¿Por qué eres tan complicado, Suga?"._

Apenas entraron al salón del club el armador se había retirado rápidamente, dejando a algunos preocupados, y otros ni se inmutaron ya sabiendo el por qué de su radical cambio. Él, por su parte, atinó a seguirle tratando de no perder su silueta en la oscuridad de la calle, que era iluminada solamente en sectores por la luz de los focos. Pronto, le pilló a lo lejos, medio encorvado con sus manos en sus rodillas, recuperando la respiración tras – lo que él supuso – haber corrido. Anunció su presencia con el sonido de sus pasos, haciendo que Suga se girara rápidamente, con su rostro agotado y a la vez nervioso.

\- ¿Ese era tu plan? – Estaba afligido - ¿Ganarme un puesto en el partido con mi lastima? – Elevó su voz casi gritándole. Más que asustarlo, sus palabras le enfurecieron a un nivel que pocas veces lograba alcanzar.

\- ¡No das lástima! – Se acercó rápidamente a él, agarrándolo por el cuello de la sudadera, levantándolo levemente. Escuchar aquellas palabras salir de su boca le habían alterado – Deja de pensar eso. Somos tus amigos y lo único que hacemos es ver por tu bien – Escupió las palabras en su cara. Le crispaba los nervios que sus ojos no fueran capaz de ver lo que todos estaban dispuestos a hacer por él.

\- Esa no era la mejor manera de hacerlo… - Desvió su mirada hacia cualquier lado, evitando la suya. Estaba bastante calmado comparado a como él estaba. Molesto y furioso.

\- ¿Entonces cual era? – Lo soltó, comprimiendo su enojo en sus puños.

\- No lo sé – Sus miradas se encontraron – Tal vez solo debiste dejarlo así.

\- ¿Y dejar que te hundas en tus lamentos?, ¿Qué envidies los partidos que solo puedes ver? – Nuevamente pudo sentir como se le subían los humos, pero decidió tomar una actitud seria. Se acercó lentamente hasta quedar frente a él – No quiero eso para ti – Estaban a unos centímetros de distancia. Suga soltó un suspiro cansado, resignado.

\- ¿Por qué lo haces? – Puso la mayoría de su peso en su pierna izquierda, mientras que a la vez miraba al suelo.

\- ¿Hacer qué? – Trató de buscar su mirada, mas lo único que halló fue el mechón de cabello plateado cubrir sus ojos.

\- Preocuparte por mí… - Fue como un susurro casi inaudible, pero gracias a la cercanía pudo entender sus palabras.

\- ¿Qué por qué lo hago?

Ni él lo sabía. De lo que si estaba seguro era que le nacía inconscientemente aquella necesidad de ayudarlo y – obviamente como ahora – preocuparse por él. Casi podía afirmar que recaía esa responsabilidad en sus manos, aunque solamente él lo pensara, pero de todos modos no le molestaba aquello. Le satisfacía ayudarlo en cualquier problema que tuviera, por más insignificante o ridículo que fuese. Como más de una vez lo había pensado y dicho, su amistad consistía en aquello. Preocuparse por el otro, preguntarle por su estado, percatarse de algún comportamiento extraño, ser su confidente, tener aquella química especial que ambos sabían conllevaban. Todo y más era suficiente para preocuparse por él.

\- Lo hago porque eres mi amigo.

El cuerpo de Suga tembló levemente a sus ojos, que dedujo como nerviosismo. Levantó su cabeza después de mucho tiempo, quedando inmediatamente sus miradas conectadas por – lo que creyó – minutos. Aquellos ojos color marrón parecían absorberle e hipnotizarlo, obligándolo a fijarse en nada más que él, sin poder despegar su vista.

Encontrarse así, tan cerca y sin nada que les interrumpiera hizo nacer en su mente una pertinente idea que borraba continuamente desde el momento en que apareció. Y es que no creía tener la valentía o coraje para llevar a cabo la – a sus ojos – loca idea, aun cuando sin querer desde hace días pensaba en ello, no sería capaz. Pero el ambiente era tan envolvente que llamaba cada vez con más fuerza que hiciera aquella hazaña, que callara esa cobardía inútil y molesta, que sacara confianza desde lo profundo de sí como siempre lo hacía en las situaciones más importantes por mas terroríficas que fueran. Y dejándose llevar, no pudo aguantar, dejando salir su insistente deseo.

Se acercó lentamente, tratando de no asustarlo, de no alterarlo y lo más importante, no alejarlo. Ambos más cerca que antes, sacó a flote su determinación, haciendo su gentil y tierno gesto. Lo rodeó con ambos brazos, abrazándole de una manera que más de una vez había pensado o imaginado aun siendo solamente de broma, pero ahora mismo lo estaba llevando a cabo y sin tapujos. Sintió la unión de sus manos al rodear el cuerpo de Suga, eso quería decir que ni se molestó en alejarse, no lo estaba incomodando, de hecho, se veía bastante cómodo ya que después de unos momentos, se acomodó en su pecho. Más tarde, los brazos ajenos le rodearon, recibiendo de igual manera un abrazo. Pudo sentir la leve caricia en su espalda que Suga le entregaba, provocándole un relajo, que le ayudó a estar menos rígido de lo que había estado antes, por el miedo al rechazo hacia aquella cercanía.

No se había percatado que frente a sus ojos tenía aquel cabello plateado, dándole un leve cosquilleo en su rostro tras el tacto de una que otra hebra. Estaba al nivel de su nariz, y sin poder contener el impulso, se dio el gusto de disimuladamente oler aquel sedoso cabello, que descubrió tenia olor a manzanilla. Pero eso no era suficiente, creía poder llegar a niveles aun más altos en su atrevimiento, y lo hizo, al darle una caricia en la cabeza al otro, con el brillante y suave cabello rozando sus manos. Quedó magnificado tras el tacto que era mejor de lo que había imaginado. Suga por su parte, pareció acobijarse un poco más en su pecho, sintiendo su respiración caliente chocar contra este. Solo pudo reaccionar apretando levemente el abrazo, atrayendo aun más el cuerpo ajeno hacia sí.

Esperaba poder demostrar todo lo que tenía guardado desde hace mucho en aquel cercano gesto. Su apoyo, confianza, comprensión y aprecio. Aunque estaba seguro de que tenia aun más significados, aquellos eran los que en ese momento importaba demostrar, y esperaba que el otro entendiera. Quería enseñarle que no estaba solo, le tenía a él y a los demás del equipo, y ninguno se molestaría por la decisión que todos ya habían aceptado. Pero de todos modos sabía que no era suficiente para que Suga no se hiciera problemas. Lo conocía, y continuaría así tal vez quien sabe cuánto tiempo. Se negaría a aceptarlo, lo rechazaría, seria modesto, se haría insignificante a propósito. Pero así era él, y lo sabia mejor que nadie.

" _Enserio. ¿Por qué eres tan complicado?"._

Permanecieron unos minutos así, juntos. Nadie dijo nada, no era necesario para la ocasión, ya que con aquel gesto podían entenderse perfectamente. La cercanía era la suficientemente para poder sentir el calor ajeno que de a poco comenzaba a traspasarse al cuerpo propio, envolviéndolos en un abrazo cada vez más cálido – literalmente -. Todo y más fue necesario para sentir su rostro arder levemente, sus mejillas para ser exactos. Las sensaciones nunca antes vividas comenzaron a aparecer en su juicio, cuestionándose una y mil cosas. Aquel constante cosquilleo en su estomago que desconocía hasta ahora. Realmente seria el abrazo más extraño e intenso que alguna vez daría, de eso estaba seguro.

Pero como dicen; "Todo tiene su fin".

El cuerpo que tenia aprisionado por lo que parecieron horas dio un respingo. Al igual que él, había escuchado unos pasos en las cercanías. Nervioso, le alejó un tanto rápido, rompiendo el contacto y a la vez aquel ambiente en el que solo ellos existían. Suga se quedó de espaldas a él, con una distancia mayor a la de hace unos momentos, volviendo el silencio sus oídos ya que antes si quiera escuchaba ambas respiraciones en sincronía. No decían nada, y es que no podía hallar las palabras o al menos un tema de conversación tras la vergonzosa – al menos para él – situación, por lo que siguió callado, deseando que el otro dijera algo para romper aquel silencio que comenzaba a ser incomodo.

\- Yo… - Le costó poder descifrar sus palabras por la lejanía, por lo que decidió acercase un poco mas - ¿Qué se supone que deba hacer? – De alguna manera pudo extrañarse de la pregunta de Suga, ya que normalmente siempre sabía lo que hacía o debía hacer, más bien él era quien le pedía consejos, pero en este instante los roles se invirtieron.

\- Debes jugar – Con un poco de vacilación puso su mano en el hombro ajeno – Sin contenerte – Apretó levemente.

\- Pero… encuentro que es demasiado egoísta todo esto.

\- ¿Por qué piensas en eso?

\- Porque lo es – Se dignó a girarse – Si así fuera el caso, los de segundo también deberían jugar – Se refirió a los chicos que normalmente estaban en las bancas – Por eso es egoísta – Y vaya que tenía razón.

\- No lo había pensado de esa manera – Se lamentó haber olvidado algo tan importante que lo único que haría sería aumentar la negatividad de Suga.

\- Lo ves, no puedo aceptarlo – Soltó un suspiro – Por favor, entiende – Una respuesta bastante obvia que había pasado por alto llegó a su mente.

\- Si puedes – Le miró serio, pero sin evitar una sonrisa que anunciaba su victoria en aquella disputa – Mejor dicho, debes.

\- ¿Por qué? – Frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

\- Porque es tu ultimo año, tu última oportunidad – Se acercó un poco mas – Nuestra última oportunidad – Posó ambas manos en los hombros del otro – Por eso debes jugar. Aprovechar cada oportunidad y partido. Para que ganemos – Sonrió con sinceridad, totalmente seguro de que Suga aceptaría sin rechistar mas.

\- Eso… - Parecía pensar en algo que decir, un contra ataque, un argumento que defendiera su pensamiento, mas lo único que hizo fue morder su labio inferior.

\- Todos queremos esto – No le dejó hablar, porque sabía que ya estaba convenciéndole y comenzaba a ganar credibilidad – Vamos. ¿Qué dices, Suga? – Este luego de unos segundos de silencio soltó un suspiro y puso sus ojos en blanco, resignado.

\- Supongo… que deberé aceptar – Un leve puchero formó con su boca que no pasó desapercibido a sus ojos, pareciéndole un tanto gracioso y tierno.

\- Mucho mej-

\- Pero – Le interrumpió – Será la primera y última vez – Se cruzó de brazos – No creas que te saldrás con la tuya a la próxima.

\- Claro, Suga – Una leve sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Por ahora solo debía aguantar sus regaños y su leve actitud seria – Lo siento por todo – Y es que era verdad aquello, ya que se sentía como si hubiera actuado sobre él, y aun peor, sin su consentimiento.

\- Si… bueno – Le miró por unos instantes para después girarse, rompiendo el contacto de sus miradas. Le vio emprender su caminó, dejándolo atrás lentamente. Dudando un poco, le siguió caminando a su lado. Y es que aquel cambio de actitud era un tanto raro pero le beneficiaba. Prefería tener a un Suga resentido, a un Suga furioso.

Después de separarse de él, caminando a su casa, se reprendió mentalmente por cada una de las cosas que había hecho y dicho. Sentía la transparencia con la que actuó, sin ocultar nada y haciendo cosas de las que ahora mismo se avergonzaba un tanto. Pero la situación lo ameritaba, había recurrido a la mención de aquellas profundas palabras que sabia llegarían hacer recapacitar a Suga. En resumidas cuentas, un arma de doble filo.

" _Después de todo no fue la mejor opción. El entrenador tenía razón"._

Pero entonces, ¿Cuál era la opción correcta? ¿Cómo podía ayudar a Suga sin que este se sintiera miserable o una carga? Aquella pregunta sería la que nunca podría responderse ya que nunca lo sabría. Ni el mismo Suga sabía la respuesta, así que no podía sentirse tan diminuto frente a los demás. Nadie sabía cuál era la manera correcta. O Tal vez aquella era, pero como Suga era alguien "orgulloso" – ya que no sabía el término exacto – o modesto, terminó en una discusión poco convencional para ambos.

" _Nuevamente me pregunto; ¿Por qué eres tan complicado, Suga?"._

Comenzaba a agarrarle miedo a todo lo relacionado con él. Ya siendo por los raros y nuevos sentimientos que le causaba, y las constantes situaciones en las que casi siempre terminaba haciendo cosas de las que luego se arrepentiría, o mejor dicho, cosas vergonzosas. Por lo que tomó la sabia – según él – decisión de ser más precavido en sus actos sobre Suga. Y fueron las pruebas suficientes para llevar a cabo seriamente esta decisión al momento que confesó indirectamente que estaba dispuesto a aceptar su homosexualidad – hablando del momento en que Nishinoya usó a Suga de ejemplo – y le apoyaría en todo. Pero aquello no fue suficiente, sino que aun faltaba agregar el abrazo del que parecía estar en su mente la mayoría del tiempo desde que fue realizado, y según él, era lo más empalagoso y vergonzoso que en su vida imaginó hacer.

" _¿Realmente es para tanto? Solo fue un abrazo"._

Si, fue solo un abrazo, pero ¿era realmente eso lo que le preocupaba? Porque tenía el presentimiento de estarse engañando así mismo. Ocultando la verdadera razón de su constante arrepentimiento. Camuflando la verdadera causa con hechos de los que solo se guiaba por lo lógico. ¿A quien engañaba? Ah sí, claro. A él mismo. Ya que lo que realmente le atormentaba eran las constantes ganas de abrazarlo de nuevo. Ese sentimiento cálido y de comodidad vivido junto al cuerpo ajeno. El apoyo y protección que estuvo muy seguro de haber entregado. Las mariposas en el estomago que revolotearon al momento de llevar a cabo aquello.

" _Suficiente. Tendré un colapso si continúo pensado cosas innecesarias"._

\- ¿Qué tal te fue? – Aquella voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- Bien…

\- Oh… - Solo pudo ver un poco de sorpresa.

\- Es decir, me fue excelente – Aun estaba distraído. Realmente podía afirmar su éxito en el examen, sobre todo tras haber estudiado con Suga. Le había servido mucho de ayuda.

\- ¿Enserio? – Pronto su cara cambio, a una complacida.

\- Si – No pudo evitar sonreír al ver aquella actitud. Estaba seguro de decir que Suga esperaba mucho de él tras haber estudiado juntos hace unos días, por lo que darle una buena noticia tal vez agrandaría su ego. Aunque decía la verdad, enseñaba bastante bien y en caso de tener una buena calificación seria gracias a él – Gracias por ayudarme, Suga.

\- Cuando quieras – Aquella sonrisa mostrando su perfecta dentadura, triunfante, fue suficiente para sacarle un silencioso suspiro.

La pequeña discusión parecía olvidada por ambos. No lo mencionaban, aunque de todos modos dudaba ser capaz de hablar de ello. En su opinión, fue un momento un tanto incomodo, pero sobre todo vergonzoso, por lo que era una clara razón para no tocar el tema. Y conocía lo suficiente a Suga para deducir que igualmente no prefería hablar de ello, así que era mejor dejarlo como estaba.

Por muy fría que fuese la mañana, no llegaba a causarle pereza levantarse, y es que había despertado totalmente emocionado y con energía, ya que era el día que partirían a Tokio al partido contra Nekoma. Incluso creyó que no podría dormir la noche anterior tras la constante ansiedad, pero no recordó en qué momento cayó en el sueño. De todos modos lo agradecía.

Se despidió de su madre, recibiendo sus deseos de un buen viaje y diversión en su estadía fuera de Miyagi. Tomó su bolso en el que contenía sus prendas de ropa y uno que otro accesorio que utilizaría; cargador, toalla, cepillo, etc. Y salió emprendiendo camino a la preparatoria, lugar donde se reunirían para partir a Tokio.

El sol no daba signos de aparecer aun, y supuso que no lograría recibir su calor ya que había madrugado incluso más temprano que para ir a la preparatoria. Solo atinó a guardar sus manos en sus bolsillos y ocultar su nariz en su sudadera, evitando respirar el frio aire que en varias ocasiones lograba provocarle dolor en sus fosas nasales. Por las calles era notable la ausencia de personas, sobre todo de estudiantes, ya que no era día de clases, pero poco le importaba, solo era algo que no se apreciaba todas las mañanas, por lo menos él no.

Minutos luego de caminar logró llegar a su destino. Pudo ver a lo lejos dos siluetas afuera de la preparatoria, pero por la distancia no pudo reconocerlas hasta estar frente a ellas.

\- Es tu culpa por no ordenar tus cosas antes de dormirte – A lo lejos pudo oír su voz que reconoció de inmediato, y por el tono de voz pudo deducir que estaba regañando a la persona a su lado.

\- Lo sé, Suga-san – Tanaka agachó la cabeza resignado.

\- Hola, chicos – Les saludo sus espaldas.

\- Daichi-san – Ambos se giraron, pero el de segundo reaccionó primero – Hola.

\- Hola, Daichi – Rompió por completo su postura para cambiarla a una amigable.

\- ¿Hace cuanto llegaron?

\- Yo como hace cinco minutos – Tanaka se apunto con su dedo.

\- Yo como hace veinte – Suga rascó su nuca, avergonzado. No pudo evitar sorprenderse tras su hora de llegada, pues aun faltaban al menos quince minutos para partir. Todavía ni hacía presencia el profesor y el entrenador.

\- ¿Tan temprano?

\- Si… - Rió cómplice. Hasta él mismo se había percatado de su innecesaria hora de llegada. En su lugar, habría preferido dormir un poco más.

\- Daichi-san, ¿de casualidad traerás cargador? – Le habló Tanaka – Es que ayer me dormí sin ordenar mis cosas para el viaje, y hoy en la mañana se me olvido meterlo en mi bolso – Soltó un suspiro.

\- Eso es tu culpa por-

\- Por favor, Daichi-san, no me regañes. Suga-san ya lo hizo – Pronto comprendió a que se refería Tanaka, y sin poder evitarlo, rió tras la cómica escena. Su mirada quedó pegada a la del armador, compartiendo un par de sonrisas.

\- Supongo que no es necesario que diga más – De alguna manera, casi parecían los padres de todos los del equipo. Siempre regañándolos y guiándolos, evitando que hagan cosas estúpidas y preocuparse por ellos. Pero no le molestaba o incomodaba, más que nada le causaba gracia – Si traje, no te preocupes.

\- Gracias, Daichi-san.

Luego de unos minutos podía ver a la lejanía acercarse dos personas más, y como era en dirección a la suya, supuso que sería uno de los chicos del equipo. Dedujo por donde venían que podrían ser Tsukishima y Yamaguchi, por la cercanía de sus casas y agregándole que vivían en la misma dirección. O también podrían ser Ennoshita y Narita, por las mismas razones de los anteriores chicos. Pero pronto, cuando estaban más cerca, pudo cerciorarse que se trataba de Asahi y Nishinoya. Frunció el ceño confundido. Si bien el sabia y no dudaba que estuviera equivocado, ellos vivían en direcciones contrarias. Alguna vez había ido al hogar de Asahi, y sabia la calle por la que normalmente venia a la preparatoria, mas en el caso del líbero, solo conocía en qué dirección quedaba su hogar. Pero vamos, aquello no era común. ¿Quién caminaría el doble de lo que siempre solo para ir a buscar a tu amigo a su casa? Porque eso era lo que en esos momentos pensaba. Asahi pudo recoger a Nishinoya, ya que por donde venían era por donde este ultimo siempre llegaba.

\- ¡Hola, chicos! – Nishinoya corrió llegando primero que su acompañante a las puertas de la preparatoria – Tanaka, ¿estás listo para ganar hoy? – Llegó hasta el nombrado hablándole con tono emocionado.

\- Por supuesto – Golpearon sus palmas en un gesto de compañerismo.

\- Así se habla – Rieron juntos imaginando todos los tipos de halagos que recibirían de las chicas, aunque el que más se ilusionaba era Tanaka.

\- Ustedes no cambian – Suga posicionó sus manos en su cadera, con una sonrisa tras el comportamiento de sus compañeros.

\- Hola, chicos – Asahi llegó hasta ellos, saludando.

\- ¿Asahi-san te viniste con Nishinoya? – Preguntó Tanaka. Agradeció aquella pregunta que él mismo se hacía en su mente, con la duda del por qué llegaron juntos.

\- ¿Eh?... este – No ocultó su nerviosismo ni un poco. Su mirada se desviaba constantemente de los demás.

\- Asahi-san se quedó en mi casa – Dijo sin más el líbero. No puedo evitar sentirse estúpido tras no pensar en aquella razón.

\- Nishinoya… - No pasó desapercibido para él aquel susurro urgente de Asahi.

" _¿Por qué está nervioso?, ¿Oculta algo? Nishinoya no parece angustiado"._

\- Ah, que bien – Respondió Tanaka. Dejando el tema en segundo plano.

Más tarde llegaron los demás. Algunos parecían tener sueño o estar cansados, mientras que por otro lado algunos tenían la emoción a flor de piel, en especial Hinata. Pero la mayoría estaban ansiosos y con energía, incluyéndose. Y es que la rivalidad contra Nekoma la sentía en lo profundo, agregándole la alegría que le causaba la participación de Suga en el partido. Se esforzaría lo más que pudiera para poder ganar junto a él.

El entrenador hizo su aparición, llegando por la colina que daba a la preparatoria, pero el profesor no llegó hasta unos cinco minutos después de la hora acordada, con el bus arrendado.

\- Entren, chicos – El profesor Takeda abrió la puerta del autobús.

Subieron uno por uno, en orden. Aunque Hinata y Kageyama se llevaron una que otra reprendida de su parte, ya que iniciaron una pequeña bronca por quien se sentaba al lado de la venta. Pero los demás entraron en orden y sin hacer largo el proceso, y es que mientras más rápido se alistaran más rápido llegarían. Por su parte decidió subir de los últimos, junto al entrenador, ya que siendo el capitán se sentía con aquella responsabilidad de asegurarse que los demás entraran primero. Una vez en el corto y estrecho pasillo, se encaminó a su puesto que supuso seria junto a Suga. Y claramente este estaba solo, mirando por la ventana. Tomó asiento junto a él, y se acomodó.

Los demás se quedaron dormidos poco a poco, la mayoría, pero por su parte no tenia sueño, así que solo miraba por la ventana. O bueno, trataba de mirar por ella, ya que lo que más le llamaba la atención era lo que obstruía su vista hacia el paisaje por el que pasaban. Aquel rostro calmado y sereno mientras dormía, la piel blanca, ese lunar que le daba un toque sexy. El cabello plateado, que brillaba de vez en cuando por los rayos del sol atravesando la ventana. Su postura relajada y poco usual a su vista. Todo aquello le robaba la atención.

" _Es… bonito"._

No podía negarlo. Lo era. Y poco le asustaba pensar aquello, porque poco a poco estaba comenzado a aceptar sus – ya poco – locas ideas. Cualquiera sentiría algo por él, o mínimo robaría su atención, ya que no pensaba que alguien pudiera librarse de aquella belleza y encanto poco común para él. Ya casi no tenía excusas ni miedo para mirarle de otra manera, de mirarle con otros ojos, con otras intenciones.

" _¿Realmente estoy pensando de esta manera en él?"._

Sacudió su cabeza. Se giró en dirección al pasillo, tratando de dormitar si quiera unos minutos, y lo logró.

\- Chicos, ya vamos a llegar – La voz del entrenador lo sacó de su trance improvisado, quedando un tanto adormilado pero al percatarse del lugar en el que se encontraban se disipó completamente.

No conocía el lugar por el que en aquellos momentos iban, con suerte recordaba el establecimiento de Nekoma, pero se degustó mirando aquellas casas y lugares nunca antes vistos. Era un tanto diferente a Miyagi, parecía tener más vida y movimiento, y obviamente era notoria esta diferencia tras la diferencias de tamaño, aumentando la densidad de población en diversos sectores.

Pronto volvió su mirada a su compañero de puesto, quien aun dormitaba profundamente. Solo podía escuchar su tranquila pero a la vez profunda respiración, agregándole una extraña postura que supuso después le dolería el cuello. Igualmente se degustó con aquella imagen, un tanto divertido, pero pronto su sonrisa se borro dejando nada más que su atenta mirada sin ningún otro propósito más que contemplarlo. Se encontraba de la misma manera que hace unas horas, hipnotizado inconscientemente.

Minutos después pudo divisar la preparatoria a lo lejos, ya estaban por llegar, pero el cuerpo a su lado aun estaba dormitando, por lo que con un poco de pena, tuvo que despertarlo.

\- Suga – Le movió levemente por el brazo, mas no recibió otra respuesta que un gruñido mientras dormitaba. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, divertido – Despierta, Suga – Aumentó su fuerza, pero nuevamente quedó en silencio. O eso creía…

\- Daichi… - Fue lo más inaudible posible, pero pudo escucharlo. Pudo escuchar su nombre salir de la boca de Suga mientras dormía. Atinó a fruncir el ceño, extrañado. Quiso saber qué cosa estaría soñando en aquel momento, o que papel desarrollaba él en el sueño ajeno, pero pronto recibió una mirada somnolienta - ¿Daichi? – Sus ojos se abrieron levemente y se acomodó en su puesto, despabilando de inmediato – ¿Ya llegamos? – Miró por la ventana, evitando su mirada.

\- Casi – Seguía dándole la espalda. No halló necesario indagar sobre su sueño, además no creía que le diría de todos modos, por lo que se encargó de buscar su bolso y prepararse para cuando llegaran.

Una vez completo su largo viaje, se encontraron en la entrada de la preparatoria con algunos del equipo de Nekoma esperando por su llegada. Apenas bajaron recibieron una cálida y amigable bienvenida, y es que aun teniendo una rivalidad no podían negar que desde la vez anterior que vinieron habían formado alguna que otra amistad, fortaleciendo su vinculo.

\- Bienvenidos – Kuroo les habló de brazos cruzados y con aquella sonrisa que a más de uno le daría la idea que se está burlando de ti.

\- ¿Qué tal? – Le saludó.

\- Pero si es el capitán – No supo cómo interpretar su tono de voz – Estamos listos para el partido, ¿y ustedes?

\- Por supuesto – Sonrió desafiante, e igualmente le devolvió la sonrisa Kuroo mientras se estrechaban de manos. Cualquiera que se acercara diría que un aura de tensión los rodeaba.

\- Así que piensas ganar – Yamamoto miró intimidante a Hinata.

\- S-si… ¡Sí! – Un gritó salió de lo profundo de su garganta.

\- ¿Ah? – Levantó su cabeza, mirándolo desde arriba.

\- Oye – Alguien lo llamó a sus espaldas, haciendo que se girara – Mas te vale dejar en paz a mí querido kohai – Hinata instintivamente se ocultó tras Tanaka.

\- ¿Quieres pe-pelea, mal-maldito? – Sacó a la luz su – a medias – intimidante provocación el peli naranja. Se sentía más seguro al estar con un escudo humano.

\- Nunca maduran – Yaku soltó un suspiro, resignado – Lo siento.

\- No te preocupes – Sonrió nerviosamente Suga, avergonzado del comportamiento de Tanaka – Igual lo siento.

\- Chicos, vamos al gimnasio – El grito del entrenador los sacó a todos de sus asuntos, emprendiendo su camino al determinado lugar.

Una vez dentro del gran gimnasio, se encontraron con otros jugadores de Nekoma, entre ellos Kenma, y más importante, su entrenador. Pronto se encontraban hablando los dos entrenadores, junto a Takeda, mientras que los demás comenzaron a calentar antes del partido.

Las nerviosas miradas y muecas de Suga eran más que obvias a sus ojos, sintiéndose raro al no saber qué hacer. Era obvio que se encontraba así ya que el juego comenzaría en unos minutos, y aunque solo fuera un partido de práctica, la mayoría jugaría enserio, incluyendo al mismo Suga. Muchos dirán que no parecía bastante importante siendo solamente de práctica, y él casi pensaba eso, solo era un partido más de entrenamiento, solamente eso. Pero conocía a Suga, quien lo veía de una manera totalmente distinta. Era como un reto para superarse, una prueba en la que estaba en juego la confianza de todos en el equipo, agregando además un rival digno y habilidoso que le causaba un poco de miedo y nervios.

Pronto fueron reunidos cada cual en su equipo, dando una pequeña charla de aliento para aumentar las motivaciones, y los juveniles espíritus. En ese instante quiso decir un par de palabras hacia Suga, frente a todos los demás, porque sabía que hablaría por todos al confirmarle que daba igual el resultado, lo que importaba era jugar como hace tiempo no lo hacían.

\- No está el otro tipo intimidante – A lo lejos escuchó hablar a Kenma junto a Kuroo.

\- Que sorpresa – Dijo sin más, mirando a Suga – Buena suerte – Luego sonrió afilando su mirada. Cualquiera diría que parecía estar planeando algo.

\- Gracias – Escuchó la respuesta de Suga con su tono de voz casi normal, aun no se le quitaban los nervios.

Soltó un suspiro pesado. No podía predecir el resultado de esto. No es como si no confiara en Suga, ni pensarlo, pero el equilibrio y coordinación tomaría trabajo antes de que sea totalmente buena. Aun cuando estuvo junto a ellos en partidos de entrenamiento y planearon jugadas, el ambiente era más denso y serio, por lo que no podrían confiarse de que siempre saldrían perfectamente sus planes y estrategias. Solo quedaba esperar lo mejor.

" _Yo sé que puedes Suga. Confió en ti"._

El sonido del silbato dio inicio al partido.

* * *

Uuuuuuuu cual será el resultado del partido? Ya lo veremos.

Ojalá les haya gustado. Pronto subiré el próximo, he estado mas lento para escribir :(

Adiós. Cuídense.


End file.
